An Unlikely Friendship
by GeordieLass
Summary: This is an AU story set during Series 4 and is largely a Chelsie story, following the relationship between Charles and Elsie. However Robert, particularly, plays a significant role in the story as an unlikely friendship develops, and to a lesser extent Cora. As both relationships face difficulties, a friendship offers much comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again. I thought I would try something a little different and so I am going to explore a friendship between Elsie and Lord Grantham but this remains essentially a Chelsie story. I will not be sinking the Chelsie/Cobert ships, although they may well go through some troubled waters. It will all come good in the end. I will attempt to update once a day, as I did with my other stories, but this may not always be possible. I hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are much appreciated x**

Chapter 1

It had been a hectic morning, with several overnight guests and a grand dinner to prepare for this evening. The footmen and maids, ably led by Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, had worked exceptionally hard to keep things running smoothly.

"Phew! Is it always this frantic?" Janet asked Mrs Hughes.

"Most of the time but you've done well Janet, it was somewhat of a baptism of fire for your first day," Mrs Hughes smiled. Janet Milton was Miss O'Brien's replacement, the new ladies maid to Lady Grantham.

"You have indeed," agreed Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes turned around, she had not realised that Mr Carson was there.

"Thank you very much Mr Carson, that means a lot to me," Janet said, smiling sweetly at the Butler.

"Right, well no rest for the wicked, let's get upstairs and change those sheets in the guest bedrooms," Mrs Hughes said, signalling to Janet to get moving.

######

"For goodness sake Robert, don't be so pathetic," Cora said to her husband.

"How am I being pathetic?" Robert said exasperated.

"As if I have time to go to the opera … and I can do without you being sulky because I refuse to go with you," Cora said sternly.

"I was not being sulky, I was just disappointed as I thought it would be nice for us to spend an evening together, I have hardly seen you lately," Robert explained.

"Pardon me for spending time with our daughter, our daughter who has recently lost her husband I might add, or do you not care about Mary," Cora continued tersely.

"Cora, I am not for one minute suggesting you shouldn't be spending time with Mary and of course I care for Mary, and Edith, I care for the girls deeply, I just … … forget I mentioned it …" Robert said sadly. He wondered what he had done to upset Cora, she had been so irritable of late, he did not seem to be able to do anything right. She seemed to be shutting him out of her life completely.

"Fine with me," Cora stated, as she walked out of the room.

######

"You did a fine job today, Mrs Hughes, as always. You do so much for this House," Charles complimented her, as they sat in his pantry enjoying a late-evening glass of wine.

"Thank you Mr Carson," Mrs Hughes glowed, happy to be in the company of Charles, to have him to herself at last. It had been such a busy day that they had hardly spoken two words to one another. They had worked together for over 15 years now, and for most of that time Mrs Hughes had been in love with the Butler. Her feelings remained private; she had never disclosed how she felt to anyone, certainly not him. It had not been love at first sight but gradually, over the first year they had worked together, Charles already Butler and Elsie a sprightly Head Housemaid, she had fallen in love with him. However, they had always been simply friends. He had never expressed any romantic interest in her, although to her knowledge in those 15 years, he had never expressed any interest in any other woman either. Yet, she had contented herself with loving him from afar, and she had gained immense pleasure from their friendship.

"Mrs Hughes, I wanted to ask you something, if a person wanted to thank a colleague for their efforts, would it be appropriate to give them a small gift, perhaps some chocolates for example," Charles asked vaguely.

"Yes I am sure that would be appropriate and much appreciated Mr Carson," Elsie answered, trying not to be too hopeful, could he possibly mean a gift for her? He had never bought her a gift.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes, that is most helpful," Mr Carson replied.

Elsie smiled warmly at her secret love. He was a truly wonderful man and she felt honoured to have him in her life. She would do anything for Charles Carson. It would be a dream come true if he ever returned even a hint of her feelings, her devotion to him.

######

Lord Grantham sat in the dining room on his own, eating his lunch. His daughters, as well as Lady Rose and Tom Branson, were staying in London for a few days with his sister, and so it was just him and Lady Grantham at the House. Cora had skipped lunch, preferring instead to stay in her room to have a lie down. Robert, let out a long sigh, he had never felt so lonely. He smiled wryly to himself, to own this incredible, grand house that was full of people and yet he felt completely alone. His daughters had their own lives now, and his wife seemed little interested in spending time with him. In fact, everything he did seemed to irk her.

Stop feeling sorry for yourself, he thought. You love your wife very much. Surely you can find a way to win her over? He decided he would start by going to the garden to collect some flowers for her; she always did love flowers. He chose some beautiful pink roses and headed up to her bedroom to give her this gift. He knocked cautiously on her door,

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Darling, sorry to disturb you … I just wanted to give you these," Robert said, handing her the bunch of roses with a broad smile.

"What are these?" Cora asked.

"Um … I thought they would look lovely in your room, I know how you like flowers and …" Robert began but was interrupted by his wife.

"I don't like pink flowers … they are far too twee," Cora stated. Robert looked at her despondently.

"Cora, what's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Robert asked, genuinely not understanding the harshness that was coming from his wife.

"Nothing is wrong… I simply don't like pink flowers. Sorry if that makes me sound ungrateful but I would have thought you might know my tastes a little better by now," Cora said sharply, and with that she turned over, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

######

Elsie walked into the staff dining room. She could see there was some sort of commotion going on, with Daisy, Ivy and some of the maids fussing over something at the far end of the table.

"What's going on here then?" Elsie asked, light-heartedly.

"Oh, nothing Mrs Hughes, we are just fighting over the chocolates! Janet has a whole box and she is kindly sharing them with us … would you like one?" Daisy asked innocently.

Elsie felt a pain in her heart, as she forced a smile towards Daisy.

"No thank you Daisy." Elsie replied as cheerfully as she could muster.

Elsie felt her heart was breaking in two; he had bought chocolates for Janet. She knew they were from Charles, she recalled the way he had looked at the younger Ladies Maid yesterday. It had made her feel anxious but she had pushed those thoughts from her mind. Janet was very pretty. She was very slim, much younger than Elsie and very pretty, Elsie acknowledged. Elsie felt foolish, foolish for thinking Charles might buy her chocolates. Of course he wouldn't do that, he had never done that in all of the years she had known him. Yet, he had known Janet for two days and was already buying her gifts. She was broken from her thoughts by Charles, entering the staff dining room behind her,

"Ah, I see Janet is enjoying her gift," Charles said happily.

"Yes, it seems so," Elsie whispered in return, trying her best to sound upbeat. She forced another smile.

"I thought she deserved a gift. She had a tough first day yesterday and she coped remarkably. I wanted her to feel appreciated. She really is a lovely young lady," Charles beamed.

"Yes, she is … and it is always nice to feel appreciated," Elsie managed in reply, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Indeed … right well I'll be off, no time for chit-chat Mrs Hughes!" Charles stated, as he walked back out of the room.

Elsie felt nauseous as she stood in the kitchen, not saying a word. She tried to take some deep breaths as she felt very faint. Get a grip of yourself Elsie, for heaven's sake. She had accepted long ago that Charles did not have any romantic feelings for her, he cared for her as a friend but that was all. She had learned to live with that. However, it was another matter entirely for her to deal with him being attracted to another woman. This was something she had not, until now, had to deal with. Elsie took another huge gulp of air and then she turned, to go outside. Perhaps some fresh air would help, she thought, as she held back her tears.

######

She walked to the seat, under the oak tree and sat down staring into the distance; a million thoughts running through her mind. She had only been there for a minute or two when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned,

"Lord Grantham?" Elsie stated, standing as was protocol.

"Mrs Hughes, please sit down. No need to stand on my account," Robert smiled earnestly.

"Oh no, thank you My Lord. I was just about to head back inside," Elsie said politely, making an excuse to leave.

"Oh, I see. Is everything quite alright Mrs Hughes? You don't seem quite yourself?" Robert asked kindly.

"Yes, yes, quite fine, thank you," she smiled in response, noticing the furrowed brow and tired eyes looking back at her.

"Are you well, Your Lordship? You also seem a little out of sorts?" Elsie added.

Robert looked into the kind eyes of the Housekeeper before him. He could not remember the last time someone asked how he was feeling. He had been about to offer some worn response about feeling fine but he realised he was not fine; he was not fine at all. He looked again at the kind, caring and reassuring face of Mrs Hughes, and without any further thought, he answered honestly,

"I have been better Mrs Hughes, I have been better."

Elsie was astonished to see Lord Grantham's eyes fill with tears, as he swallowed hard to hold them back, embarrassed that he had allowed his emotions to rise to the surface in such a way. He looked down at his feet, feeling very uncomfortable. Elsie was unsure what to do, as she stood in front of her employer. Should she comfort him? No, surely that would be very improper. She was a servant for heaven's sake. Yet, when she looked at the despondent Lord in front of her, he looked like any other man. She had to do something, and so she reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked up; his eyes still filled with tears, and gave her the warmest and most poignant smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A quick update. Thank you so much for the reviews x**

Chapter 2

Lord Grantham and Mrs Hughes remained holding hands, neither saying a word as they stood. Robert was gaining strength from her touch, his tears had subsided. Unbeknownst to him, Elsie was also gaining some solace from his touch. It was so rare for her to have any physical contact, particularly with a man. This tiny moment of intimacy was a welcome change for Elsie Hughes.

"Shall we sit down Lord Grantham?" Elsie asked.

"Yes Mrs Hughes, thank you, that would be most welcome," Robert replied, gesturing for her to sit down first and finally releasing her hand. Elsie did so, and Robert followed.

"I must apologise Mrs Hughes, whatever must you think of me?" Robert said, looking down at his hands.

"There is nothing at all to apologise for Lord Grantham, please do not give it another thought," Elsie said kindly.

This was a highly unusual situation for them both; Elsie had never conversed with Lord Grantham about anything other than household matters, and even then it was normally Lady Grantham that Mrs Hughes spoke to, not his Lordship. They both sat silently for a little while, Elsie with her hands clasped on her lap and turned a little to face Lord Grantham, and he was looking out across the gardens of Downton, with a pained and dejected appearance.

"Do you ever feel lonely Mrs Hughes? Surrounded by many, many people and yet still very lonely?" Lord Grantham asked, breaking the silence. He turned and gazed at Mrs Hughes, waiting for a response.

"Yes Lord Grantham, at times I do feel lonely," Elsie responded truthfully. Robert smiled and nodded at her understandingly. He had no idea why he was unburdening himself in such a way; he just knew that he trusted Mrs Hughes implicitly.

"I feel, at times, that everyone around me is living their own life and I am no longer part of their lives," Robert added.

"Lord Grantham, you have a beautiful family. Your children may be growing up, and naturally will lead their own lives, but you will always be part of their lives. No-one could replace your role as their father," Elsie said with assurance.

"I hope you are right Mrs Hughes …" Robert said.

"I am always right Lord Grantham… ask Mr Carson!" Elsie joked. Robert laughed and then continued,

"It is not only my children's lives that I do not feel a part of any more Mrs Hughes … my wife and I … I love her very much but we … we seem to have drifted apart …" Robert added despondently.

Elsie felt increasingly out of her depth with this conversation. It was one thing talking about his children growing up but entirely another to discuss his marital problems. Robert could feel her unease with the turn the conversation had taken.

"Apologies Mrs Hughes, I have no right to burden you with such personal matters," Robert stated.

"It is fine Lord Grantham, you obviously need someone to talk to, and there is no shame in that at all. We all need to seek out the counsel of others at times … I was just thinking … perhaps there is someone more appropriate you could talk to, a friend perhaps?" Elsie suggested softly.

"Yes, yes of course …" Robert replied, and offered Elsie a sincere smile.

"Shall we walk back to the House, Mrs Hughes?" Robert asked.

"Yes … I should be getting back … they'll be wondering where I am," Elsie smiled.

"Well if Mr Carson should give you a hard time, blame me!" Robert grinned.

"Oh I will!" Elsie kidded. Lord Grantham laughed, the first time that day he had genuinely felt a little joy.

######

Elsie walked into the kitchen, feeling a little disorientated after the events of the morning. She heard laughter as she closed the door behind her and turned to be faced with Janet and Charles. Janet had her hand on his arm and was laughing flirtatiously. Charles was chuckling too.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, there you are … I was just telling Janet what a grumpy old fool I can be!" Charles laughed.

"That's nice," Elsie replied, sounding less than pleased.

"Mrs Hughes could tell you what I am like better than most Janet, she has had to put up with me for almost 15 years … isn't that right Mrs Hughes?" Charles said happily.

"Yes 15 years Mr Carson … it's been a long time indeed," Elsie responded, trying to maintain a composed tone.

"Well Mrs Hughes is very lucky Mr Carson, to have worked alongside you for all of those years, I hope I get to know you just as well," Janet said, squeezing his arm.

Elsie watched as Charles blushed again. She shook her head. He seemed to turn to mush when around this younger woman.

"I hope to get to know you too Janet … there is nothing I would enjoy more," Charles responded, staring dreamily at the younger woman.

Elsie could not observe this any longer, she felt so unbelievably hurt. It was bad enough that Charles obviously liked this girl; that he had no shame in flirting with her, buying her gifts, complimenting her, but to do so in front of Elsie was just cruel. Had he no idea how much Elsie cared for him? Even if he has no feelings for me at all, Elsie thought, surely he knows how much he means to me. Elsie had had enough; she walked out of the kitchen and left them to it.

######

Robert was sat on the edge of his bed, running through his brief conversation with Mrs Hughes. She had suggested he talk his problems over with a friend. Robert gave a half-hearted laugh; he did not have any friends. The only man he had ever really talked to was Matthew, dear Matthew. As Robert was deep in thought, Cora entered the room.

"Robert, we are all waiting for you in the drawing room …" Cora said. When Robert still didn't move, she added,

"Robert, we have 30 guests downstairs, including your mother, all waiting to have pre-dinner drinks with the Lord and Lady of this House …" Cora said impatiently.

"Ok Cora … I am coming …" Robert said, standing to join his wife.

"Don't overwhelm me with compliments now Robert …" Cora added.

"Sorry?" Robert asked, confused.

"My new dress Robert, thank you for noticing," Cora said dryly.

"You look lovely Cora," Robert said sincerely.

"Too little, too late," she said, as she swept out of the room.

Robert shook his head tiredly and followed her out into the corridor. Mrs Hughes was walking along the corridor completing her final check of the guest rooms for that evening,

"Mrs Hughes, how are you?" Robert asked, pleased to see a friendly face.

Elsie felt tired, saddened and tired; she did not have the energy to pretend,

"If I am honest Lord Grantham, I have been better," Elsie smiled, using his words from earlier in the day.

Robert looked into those lovely blue eyes and could see the same weariness and hurt that he saw when he looked at his own reflection. He smiled understandingly at Mrs Hughes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Robert asked caringly. Just as Elsie was about to speak, they both heard a voice from downstairs,

"Robert … will you kindly hurry up!" Lady Grantham cried.

Elsie smiled and, leaving Robert standing on his own, continued to walk down the corridor.

######

The dinner was finally over, hours of making polite conversation with people he barely knew. Robert could not remember the last time he had enjoyed such an occasion. Mr Carson was escorting the last of the guests to their cars, the footmen and maids were clearing the last of the glasses, Cora had gone up to bed and Robert sat on his own in the library drinking a brandy. His thoughts turned to Mrs Hughes, he wondered if she would still be downstairs or perhaps she would have already gone to bed.

######

Elsie sat in her sitting room, completing the last of her paperwork for the day. Charles had just popped his head in the door to ask if she wanted to join him for a glass of wine; she had turned him down. He seemed quite shocked, she thought, but there was no way she was sharing a drink with him tonight, or any other night if he continued to behave like a soppy schoolboy around the new Ladies Maid.

Elsie then heard another tap at her door; surely he had not come to ask her again.

"Come in," Elsie called and then was immediately startled as Lord Grantham walked into her sitting room. She stood swiftly,

"Lord Grantham, what a surprise!" she said.

"Mrs Hughes, I am very sorry to disturb you … I … well … I was sitting upstairs on my own and I thought you might … I know you probably are too busy … too tired … but I thought … I thought you might like to join me for a brandy," Robert finished, holding a silver hip flask in the air.

Elsie giggled at the ridiculousness of this situation. The Housekeeper and the Lord having a drink together; it really was absurd. However, whether it was absurd or not, she realised that she would very much like to share a drink with Lord Grantham.

"Why not!" Elsie replied, with a broad grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsie sat at the breakfast table, smiling as she remembered her chat with Lord Grantham the previous evening. They had deliberately not talked about any of their worries or problems, instead both talking about their childhoods. Elsie's formative years in Argyll, Scotland, obviously being very different from Lord Grantham's privileged upbringing at Downton. Yet, they happened upon many similarities. Both had very close bonds with their sisters, although childhood fights with their siblings were common. Elsie grinned as she remembered Lord Grantham talking about the many luxurious gifts he had received for birthdays, when all he had really wanted was a set of dominoes, as he had seen some village boys playing with them. Elsie talked about a bicycle she had wished for but sadly never received. They had enjoyed a lovely chat, thought Elsie. It was the longest she had ever spoken to Lord Grantham and she had enjoyed it immensely. He had also seemed genuinely interested in her life. He might be from an entirely different world to her but he was a kind and decent man.

She then giggled inwardly as she remembered how tipsy they had both become. She didn't know what kind of brandy was in that hip flask but it was the strongest she had ever tasted; stronger than the most lethal whisky she had tasted back in Scotland. Lord Grantham had visibly relaxed as the alcohol took its effect. It was pleasing to see him so untroubled, Elsie thought. He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders when they had last spoke. Elsie blushed a little when she thought of some of the jokes she had told; they were perhaps more fitting for a public house in Argyll, rather than a grand house like Downton, but His Lordship had seemed highly amused! He had even told one or two of his own, although they did not have quite the same bawdiness as Elsie's jokes! Altogether they had enjoyed a lovely evening in each others' company, both enjoying respite from their current woes. As Elsie continued to smile, remembering her time with His Lordship the previous evening, she was broken from her reverie by Mr Carson,

"Mrs Hughes, are you quite alright?" Charles asked.

"Yes of course, Mr Carson. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"You just seem very quiet today, that's all," Charles replied. He cared deeply for his friend and he hated to see her out of sorts.

"I am fine," Elsie said. Then from the other side of the table, Janet spoke,

"Mr Carson, are you going to the Grantham Arms for a drink this evening? Lots of the other staff are going?" The Grantham's were joining the Dowager for dinner, and so the servants could have the night off.

"I may join them for a quick drink Janet, yes," Charles replied.

"Oh excellent, I may go as well then," Janet replied happily.

"Um … I am not sure if that is wise Janet, the Grantham Arms is really no place for a lady such as yourself," Charles said protectively. Elsie rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mrs Hughes has visited the Grantham Arms, she told me that herself yesterday," Janet explained.

"That is different," Charles said adamantly. Elsie looked at him in amazement; she could not help but be hurt by that comment. Obviously Charles did not consider her a lady.

"Why is that different?" Janet asked. All of the downstairs staff had now stopped their own conversations to listen to this one. Elsie too was very interested in his answer. Charles was getting increasingly flustered,

"Janet, you are a young woman … you should not be exposed to a public house … Mrs Hughes … well she can cope with the lewd behaviour of the Grantham Arms," Charles said, looking to Elsie for support but only finding a stunned Housekeeper staring back at him.

Elsie felt wounded; he had made her sound like some old hag. What he really meant, Elsie thought, was that she wouldn't be bothered by the men at the pub as no-one would look twice at her, but Janet on the other hand was too delicate to deal with their vulgar advances. Elsie realised that Charles did not see her as a woman at all, he viewed her as a friend, perhaps as a sister, but he did not view her as a woman. She felt offended but she also felt angry; she may not be as sprightly as she once was but she wasn't that old and she still had her figure and continued to receive compliments about her looks, if not as regularly as she once did. You are no great Adonis yourself Charles Carson, she thought.

"Well, I am sure you will look after me Mr Carson, I will feel safe if you are there," Janet flirted.

Charles looked hot and bothered, and embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of the other staff. Janet really was a beauty, he thought. There was something innocent about her, the way she looked at him coyly with those beautiful brown eyes. She made him feel so manly, so strong and protective. He somehow managed a reply,

"It will be my pleasure to keep you safe Janet … and the other ladies of course," Charles quickly added, flustered.

"If you'll excuse me," Elsie said as she stood and tucked her chair under the table. Charles smiled at her, not realising the hurt he had caused, but she did not look at him at all as she left the dining room, tears already forming in her eyes. She loved that man with all of her heart and yet he continued to hurt her with his thoughtless comments. She had given her heart to him all of those years ago and now she was having to watch him flatter and fuss over another woman; a woman that also happened to be on her staff, which made the situation a million times worse. As she hurried along the corridor all manner of thoughts rushed through her mind: Would he court Janet? Would he marry her? Oh goodness, that would be unbearable; she would have to leave Downton. She continued to rush along the passageway, not looking where she was going, and ran straight into Lord Grantham. They both stumbled and he reached out to grasp her to stop her from falling.

"Mrs Hughes, what's wrong?" He asked, with the most concerned tone, having steadied her and returned his arms to his sides.

Elsie burst into tears. She couldn't help it, all of those wasted years, years of loving Charles Carson, her love totally unrequited. She had supported him, comforted him and been at his side, waiting patiently, with a vague hope that someday he might return at least some of those feelings. Yet, she knew now that this day would never come. He would never want her; he would never love her like that. He simply did not see her in that way, he saw her in a platonic, companionable way, not as a woman to desire. Her heart was broken. Her sobs grew louder and more out of control. Lord Grantham gently guided her into her sitting room and closed the door.

"I am so sorry Lord Grantham," Elsie said though her tears, mortified at breaking down in front of His Lordship.

"Come here Mrs Hughes," Robert said, as he drew her in close. Elsie was surprised at this gesture but also very glad of it. He held Elsie to his chest, holding her in the most the gentlemanly manner, lightly stroking her back to offer her comfort as she continued to weep. She leant into him, her hands resting lightly on his chest, unable to stop her tears. She closed her eyes and let go. Lord Grantham held her closer as her sobs eventually started to ease, still caressing her back and shoulders tenderly. As much as he loathed seeing Mrs Hughes so upset, Robert adored the closeness of this moment, and he enjoyed the feeling of holding a lovely woman in his arms.

Elsie felt at peace in this moment, soothed by the gentle caresses of Lord Grantham. They had both found an unlikely, and yet much needed, friend.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing- I really appreciate it x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsie had finally regained her composure. She stepped slowly backwards from Lord Grantham's arms,

"Thank you," she said simply and sincerely.

"My pleasure, Mrs Hughes," Lord Grantham smiled kindly, dropping his arms to his side once more. He looked into the teary eyes of the Housekeeper; he would do anything to alleviate her sadness. He had so enjoyed their chat the previous evening; he had felt so relaxed in her company, listening to tales of her childhood in Scotland. He had enjoyed spending time with Mrs Hughes immensely; she had such a good sense of humour and made him laugh. He realised he did not know Mrs Hughes very well at all but he also knew that he would like to get to know her. However, now she stood in front of him looking quite distraught.

"Shall we go for a walk, Mrs Hughes? It is a beautiful day outside," Robert said.

"Lord Grantham, do you think that is a good idea?" Elsie stated. There was nothing she needed more at this point than to get as far away from this House as possible, and she would appreciate the company of this kind man, but she realised that it really was not proper for His Lordship to go for a walk with his Housekeeper.

"I think it is a very good idea … one of my better ideas actually!" Robert said, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsie smiled, "Your Lordship, I would love to go for a walk, to get some fresh air, but I have so much work to do today and … well … what will people think? It is really not the done thing for a Lord to spend time with a servant," Elsie said, trying to bring him back to the reality of the situation.

"Well, firstly Mrs Hughes, do not worry about your work as I hear you have a very understanding, kind and wonderful employer …." Lord Grantham chuckled, as did Elsie, and then he continued, "… and secondly, I do not give two figs what the _done thing_ is because I very much enjoy spending time with you …" Robert said earnestly. Elsie smiled back at him; the truth was that she had very much enjoyed spending time with him over the last day or so. He continued,

" … and thirdly, you said to me yesterday that perhaps I should talk to a friend about my worries … well the truth is … I don't really have a friend … I have various acquaintances that I keep in touch with but … certainly not a friend that I could confide in … and so you would be doing me a very great favour if you were to let me prattle on about my problems a little," Robert said light-heartedly, although they both knew there was truth in what he was saying.

Elsie looked at the man in front of her, she felt sad for him that he had no-one to call a friend. She was blessed in that sense having Beryl, Anna and, of course, Charles as friends. She bit her lip at that thought. Charles was a dear friend. However, she could not discuss her feelings for Charles with any of those people; they were too close to the situation. She could not let her guard down in front of them, perhaps it would be nice to have someone else to talk to; but could she really confide in Lord Grantham?

"Perhaps we could both benefit from a friendly ear, Mrs Hughes?" Robert said softly.

"Yes, perhaps we could," Elsie smiled.

######

Lord Grantham and Mrs Hughes walked side by side through the gardens of Downton, at first neither saying a word. Every so often one of them would catch the eye of the other and a warm smile would pass between them. It was a beautiful day and Elsie enjoyed feeling the sun on her skin. It had been so hot lately that she had taken to wearing a short-sleeved blouse with her standard, black long skirt. She still looked very smart but she at least felt cooler than in her stiff black dresses. The blouse she wore today was light purple, with short sleeves and buttoned up high on her neck with a pretty bow fastening at the top. Lord Grantham had taken off his jacket in the heat and carried it over his arm, still looking very well-dressed in his matching waistcoat, shirt, tie and trousers.

"There's a seat at the bottom …" Robert said, pointing towards a pretty seat by the hedge at the end of the garden.

Elsie nodded and they both made their way to the seat. Lord Grantham brushed the seat with his hand, this part of the garden was not visited regularly and the seat was a little dirty. He then he placed his jacket on the seat so that Elsie did not sully her clothes. As was gentlemanly, he then signalled for Elsie to sit down, before he did. Elsie was touched by these little gestures, she realised that she was rarely made to feel like a woman; somehow she had lost her femininity when she became Housekeeper.

After a moments silence, Lord Grantham spoke, "Would you like to tell me why you were upset, Mrs Hughes? Perhaps there is something I could do to help?" Robert asked.

Elsie panicked: how on earth could she tell him about Charles? Robert noticed her reluctance.

"You don't have to tell me of course, it is none of my business, I just thought I might be able to help," he added. Elsie looked up at his kind face; perhaps it would help if she shared her feelings.

"Lord Grantham, I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable … it is a personal matter and … I am not used to discussing personal matters with anyone, let alone my employer. I would not wish you to think any less of me, or for you to worry for one second that I am not able to do my job …" Elsie stumbled.

"Mrs Hughes, whatever you tell me, I promise whole-heartedly, it will not have any bearing on the high regard in which I hold you … you are an outstanding Housekeeper and an integral part of my House and nothing will change that. I also promise that I will never betray your trust … whatever you tell me will remain between the two of us and no one will ever hear a word from me," Robert assured her. Despite not knowing him at all really, Elsie trusted him completely.

"Thank you Lord Grantham," Elsie replied. Robert watched as she seemed to be readying herself for what she was about to say. Elsie took a deep breath,

"I have been in love with a man for a number of years …" she began, Robert smiling warmly at her as she continued,

"… I am still in love with him but … he does not return my feelings … he has never returned my feelings … we are simply friends …" Elsie said, her voice cracking with emotion. Robert placed his hand over hers, resting on the seat between them, hoping to give her some encouragement to continue.

"I thought I had accepted that … that we would only ever be friends … of course I sometimes dreamed of more …but I knew it was improbable and I thought I was fine with that …" Elsie hesitated. Robert squeezed her hand more firmly, smiling and nodding for her to continue.

" … but now … now it seems he is attracted to another woman … and that is very difficult for me …" Elsie began to cry once again. Without a second thought, Robert gathered her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest and resting his head in her hair. He stroked her back, her shoulders, sliding his strong hands down to her waist; soothing her and whispering reassuring words into her hair as she continued to weep.

"He is a fool Mrs Hughes, whoever he is, he is a fool … and it is his loss," Robert said, meaning every word. She rested on Lord Grantham's chest, gently gliding her arms around his waist and holding him snugly, her hands softly stroking his back. Elsie knew she should let go, this was highly improper, but she couldn't seem to find the strength. It felt so wonderful to be held like this, to be comforted so lovingly. She knew that to be so affectionate with one another was entirely inappropriate, yet she also knew that they were offering comfort to one another, nothing more. Lord Grantham loved his wife dearly and Elsie planned to do everything in her power to support him, to help him restore his relationship with Cora. For her part, she was irrevocably and utterly in love with Charles Carson and, even if he never reciprocated this love, Elsie would be devoted to him until her last breath. She could not contemplate any disloyalty to this love.

Robert pulled Mrs Hughes tightly to him, revelling in the sensation of her warm body pressed to him. He needed so much to feel this closeness to another. He knew that he was treading a fine line as feelings began to stir in him, feelings that he had not felt in such a long time. He could not deny that his heart raced faster as he continued to caress her, the feel of her soft skin through the silk of her blouse felt absolutely wonderful, the heat from her hands on his back felt divine. However, he would never dream of dishonouring Mrs Hughes in any way, he held her in too high regard to disrespect her or to make unseemly or unwanted advances. He also loved Cora with all of his heart and although their relationship seemed irretrievably broken, he wanted and needed to exhaust every possible avenue to repair his marriage. As he held Mrs Hughes closer to him, he thought how lovely this warm embrace felt and how he missed holding his wife in this way. At present, she could not abide being in the same room as him, let alone allowing him to touch her like this. As he looked down at Mrs Hughes, resting on his chest, he wanted so much for her to be loved unreservedly by a worthy man, loved as she truly deserved.

It was Elsie that pulled away first, as she slowly untangled herself from Robert's arms. They remained sitting very close to one another, both seemingly at ease with this intimacy, smiling at one another. Robert's breathing had quickened somewhat and so he allowed it to settle and then said,

"I apologise if I comforted you too eagerly Mrs Hughes … I simply wanted you to know that I am here for you," Robert explained.

"Thank you Lord Grantham, I am very grateful for your support," Elsie added calmly. She was glad that they had found one another, an unlikely pairing there was no doubt, but they both needed each other's friendship at this time.

"Do I know him?" Robert asked, knowing the answer really but wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Elsie said, her blue eyes filing with more tears.

"Mr Carson?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Elsie answered sadly.

"And the woman?" Robert continued.

"Janet Milton, the new Ladies Maid," Elsie whispered.

Robert nodded sympathetically, reaching out to hold Elsie's hand gently.

"I could sack her? I could sack them both!" Robert said, seriously. Despite herself, Elsie laughed at this and shook her head smiling.

"There will be no need for that Lord Grantham, but thank you anyway," Elsie grinned at him. He chuckled with her.

"How about I punch him then? Knock some sense into him!" Robert joked.

"Um … that's an interesting idea but probably best not!" Elsie giggled. Remarkably, she was starting to feel a tiny bit better; she felt lighter now that she had shared her feelings, her hurt, with someone.

"He's a bloody fool and he will realise that someday," Robert finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews- I love to receive them! x**

Chapter 5

The family were back from London and they all sat around the dinner table sharing stories of parties they had attended, museums they had visited. Cora looked happier than Robert had seen her in a long time, surrounded by her family once more. This warmed Robert's heart; he wanted nothing more than for his wife to be happy. He simply wished that he could contribute to that happiness.

Mr Carson topped up the wine as the family chatted. Robert was trying to regard Mr Carson as normally as possible; however, he felt an overwhelming rage towards the man since Mrs Hughes' declaration yesterday. He knew Mr Carson was not a cruel man but Robert could not understand how he did not realise that Mrs Hughes was in love with him. Like many men before him, his head had been turned by a younger woman, Robert thought. He then immediately felt guilty when he realised the same could be said of him; he had once had his head turned by Jane, a housemaid. However, he had ended that brief flirtation and he hoped Mr Carson would do the same. Mrs Hughes was such a beautiful woman, inside and out, and any man would be blessed to have her love, Robert concluded.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday Father?" Lady Edith asked. Robert was startled out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, yes darling. I am so glad that you have all returned from London, I will enjoy spending tomorrow with my family," Robert said. He could not believe that tomorrow was his 53rd birthday.

######

Robert was awoken as normal by Mr Bates opening his curtains and the sun shining threw the window. Over the past few months, Robert and Cora had taken to sleeping in their own bedrooms. He could not remember the last time he was invited to her room.

"Happy Birthday M'Lord," Mr Bates said.

"Thank you Bates, much appreciated," Robert smiled.

Robert got up and dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Cora never had breakfast downstairs, preferring to have breakfast in her bedroom, but he thought she might make an exception today. However, when he reached the breakfast room, there was only Lady Edith, Lady Rose and Tom Branson.

"Happy Birthday!" they chorused as he entered the room.

"Thank you," Robert replied.

"The gift is from all of us, we bought it in London for you," Lady Rose explained, gesturing towards the small package on his place setting. He opened it and found a delightful pair of cufflinks. Just what he needed, Robert smiled inwardly, another pair of cufflinks.

"Thank you very much … I love them," Robert said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Where is Mary?" he asked.

"Oh she had to make an early start, she was meeting Lady Cavendish in Ripon, she'll be here for your birthday dinner later this evening," Lady Edith explained. Robert nodded happily.

"And what about the rest of you? Have you any plans? I was going to suggest a nice family walk by the Lake …" Robert stated.

"Oh I am sorry Father, I have already made plans to meet Michael," Lady Edith replied.

"I am going to Ripon as well, Uncle Robert," Lady Rose added apologetically.

"And I have too much work on the Estate I am afraid," Tom smiled.

"Oh, not to worry, perhaps your mother will join me," Robert smiled enthusiastically, although he was not at all sure that Cora would want to spend time with him.

"I am sure she will," Lady Edith replied sincerely, as they all ate their breakfast.

######

Elsie walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, feeling altogether happier following her conversation with Lord Grantham the previous day. He had shown her such kindness. She knew it was his birthday today, Mrs Patmore had been busily baking a cake for the family gathering this evening, and she sincerely hoped that his special day might help Lord and Lady Grantham to build some bridges. Goodness knows, the family deserve some happiness after the year they have had, Mrs Hughes thought.

As Elsie neared the kitchen, she saw Mr Carson coming down the stairs from his morning service. She was about to call out to him but stopped herself as Janet stepped out from the kitchen to greet Charles. Elsie swiftly stepped to the side of the corridor so she could not be seen. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but watched as they both giggled and chatted to one another for a moment or two. Elsie's heart skipped a beat as Janet rested her hand on Charles' arm, reached up on tip-toes, and gave the Butler a chaste kiss on the cheek. His face flushed pink as Janet headed off down the corridor, a confident swing in her step. Elsie held her breath as Charles smiled joyously, turned and headed happily into his pantry.

######

Robert knocked on his wife's bedroom door. He could not believe this is what it had come to; he once would have entered without a second thought. As he waited outside her room, he wondered how on earth it had gone so wrong. However, he clung to Mrs Hughes' words from yesterday. As they headed back to the House, she had reassured him that couples often lost their way but the trick was to work through any difficulties, not to give up. She had assured him that by finding common ground, discovering new things to share together and by remembering why you first fell in love with your partner, an even stronger relationship could be formed with a new appreciation of how much you mean to one another.

Finally Robert heard Cora shout, "Come in!"

Robert entered. Cora stood at her full-length mirror and Miss Milton was fastening the last of the buttons on her blouse. Robert briefly appraised the new Ladies Maid; she was pretty certainly, but nothing worthy of note he thought, particularly when compared to Mrs Hughes who was a true beauty, with intelligence, kindness and humour to match.

"That will be all, Miss Milton," Cora said. Janet nodded and then gave Robert a wide smile as she left the room, her eyes never leaving him. It occurred to him that perhaps she flattered all men in this way, and perhaps Mr Carson had been duped by her flirtatious manner. Robert simply stared back at her blankly; she had no effect on him at all, his loyalty lay elsewhere.

Cora turned to her husband,

"Happy Birthday Robert," she said, and then she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you Cora," Robert said genuinely.

"Here," she said handing him a small box. He knew what it was before he even opened it.

"Cufflinks! How lovely!" Robert said, feigning enthusiasm for this gift for the second time that day.

"Well, you always need cufflinks," Cora said enthusiastically.

"Certainly I do. I wondered if you would like to join me for a walk Cora? The children all have plans for today so I thought we might spend the day together," Robert smiled, perhaps today could signal a fresh start, a growing warmth between them. Certainly, they had lost their way but surely they could be happy again. He truly did love his wife.

"Robert, for heaven's sake, I have the servants' ball next week, Mrs Hughes will be arriving at any moment to meet with me, we have so much to organise and very little time," Cora said, and on cue, there was a knock at the door. Mrs Hughes entered, smiling as she did so. Robert beamed back, very pleased to see her.

"Good morning Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham … and Happy Birthday M'Lord," Elsie said cheerfully and then noticing the tension in the air, added,

"Would you like me to come back at a more convenient time Lady Grantham, I can see that you are busy?"

"No, no, Mrs Hughes. I am not busy at all … I was just explaining to my husband that I have too much to do to go gallivanting with him," Cora said, exasperated.

"I was not suggesting we go gallivanting Cora … I was simply suggesting a walk, down by the lake, and perhaps lunch in the village," Robert said, trying to remain calm.

"Well, that sounds lovely, you both deserve a nice day out Lady Grantham … and we can meet tomorrow about the servants' ball," Elsie said, knowing it was not her place at all to get involved in this discussion but hoping she could soothe things between the pair. She smiled at the Grantham's and received a grateful gaze from Robert who knew that she was trying her best to help him.

"We will meet now as we had planned, thank you Mrs Hughes," Cora said sternly, quite shocked by Mrs Hughes' intervention.

"Do not take this out on Mrs Hughes, just because you are in a bad mood," Robert intervened. Elsie wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

"I am not in a bad mood and I was not taking anything out on Mrs Hughes, simply confirming that she and I will meet right now!" Cora said, rather too loudly.

"Fine!" Robert responded and then turning to Elsie, "Apologies Mrs Hughes, I am so sorry about this."

Robert walked out of the bedroom, not looking back.

######

As Robert made his way upstairs, following dinner that evening, he felt empty. The atmosphere at dinner had been tense, with Cora glaring at him whenever she got the chance. The younger members of the family had tried to lighten the mood but it remained a very strained evening. The Dowager Countess had not helped, asking repeatedly what was going on, despite Robert trying to shush her. He felt like an outsider within his own family. Some birthday, he thought.

As he reached his bedroom, he entered with a heavy heart. Mr Bates was standing by the dresser, waiting to assist Lord Grantham as he retired for the evening.

"Have you had a nice birthday M'Lord?" Mr Bates asked.

"Yes, it has been fine, thank you," Robert lied.

"Well, there is one more gift waiting for you on your bed," Mr Bates added.

Robert looked towards his bed, spotting a small gift and card.

"Do you know who this is from?" Robert asked.

"I have no idea, it was there when I arrived … probably another gift from Lady Grantham," Mr Bates replied.

"Yes, yes probably," Robert said, opening the card.

It read, _'Happy Birthday Lord Grantham. Better late than never. With regards, Mrs Hughes.'_ Robert smiled broadly, hastily opening his gift, delight filling his soul when he uncovered a box of dominoes. Robert's eyes filled with tears at this most thoughtful gift.

He dropped the box on his bed and raced out of the room, down several flights of stairs, arriving out of breath at Mrs Hughes' sitting room. The door was open; Mrs Hughes was working at her desk. She turned as she heard him enter her room. As she stood, he dashed across the room and enclosed her in the most heartfelt hug. She was taken by surprise but clasped her hands around his neck to keep her balance.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes, thank you so much," he said as he held her snugly. Elsie hugged him close to her as he tightened his arms around her waist. She leaned back, her arms resting on his shoulders, and laughed warmly,

"You liked your gift then?" she beamed.

"It is the best gift I have ever received," Robert stated truthfully, as he hugged her to him once more.

######

Mr Carson heard the footsteps rushing along the corridor, as he sat at his desk finalising his paperwork. He came out of his pantry to see who was tearing about at this late hour. He now stood, completely astounded, as he watched Lord Grantham embrace Mrs Hughes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mr Carson stood glued to the spot, watching in total disbelief as Lord Grantham hugged Mrs Hughes tightly to him. The housekeeper returned his embrace, winding her arms around his neck and holding him snugly. Charles' mouth gaped open as the pair laughed and smiled, both seemingly lost in this most intimate display of affection. Elsie looked years younger he fleetingly thought, as she enjoyed this moment. Charles felt he was intruding, that he should walk away, but his feet simply wouldn't move. Yet he could no longer endure observing them; Charles thought this unseemly and inappropriate and so he coughed, deliberately and loudly, to alert them to his presence.

Mrs Hughes and Lord Grantham turned swiftly and jumped apart when they realised they were not alone. Mr Carson continued to stare at them both, totally aghast, he was lost for words. Elsie looked at him and panicked; she knew what this must look like. Despite it not being what it looked like. Lord Grantham also seemed a little thrown by the arrival of Mr Carson. However, he soon regained his composure and was the first to speak,

"Mr Carson. Good evening," he said calmly.

Although stunned, Mr Carson immediately fell back into the normal formality, "Good evening Lord Grantham, Mrs Hughes."

"Mr Carson, I was just thanking Mrs Hughes as she bought me a very thoughtful gift for my birthday. I was quite overcome with such a considerate gesture; I could not help but give her a great big thank you hug!" Robert explained, with a wide smile. He was starting to enjoy this now as he could see how staggered Mr Carson was and he thought it would do him good to see Mrs Hughes being appreciated. Elsie too had overcome her initial anxiety, realising she had no reason on earth to feel guilty, she had done nothing wrong.

"I see," Mr Carson replied briefly, not totally convinced.

Lord Grantham ignored this and continued, "Yes … you see I had mentioned to Mrs Hughes that as a boy all I ever really wanted for my birthday was a box of dominoes. I had seen some village boys playing with them and I longed to be like them but I never did receive them … until this evening," Robert beamed, looking towards Mrs Hughes who gave him the warmest smile in return. Mr Carson watched the fleeting glance that passed between them; he wasn't sure what it was about that glance but there was more to it than an acknowledgement of this gift. He felt distinctly uneasy.

Elsie noted Charles' discomfort. She knew he would find her, or any member of staff, hugging one of the family as completely inappropriate. She also knew that physical contact of any kind was seen as wrong between a man and a woman who were not married. She realised, ruefully, that in the 15 years they had known each other, the most contact she had had with Charles was the briefest touch of the arm or hand to offer comfort, nothing more. He was bristling, she could see that, as could Lord Grantham. It occurred to Robert that perhaps all hopes that Mr Carson may have feelings for Mrs Hughes were not lost, as perhaps only another man could see that Charles' reaction might be as much to do with jealously as it was to do with propriety, even if Charles hadn't realised that himself yet. Robert realised it wouldn't hurt to make this Butler see that another man had noticed the charms of Mrs Hughes.

"Well I better head back upstairs, they'll be wondering where I am," Robert stated happily.

"Thank you for coming downstairs Lord Grantham and please do enjoy what is left of your birthday," Elsie said sincerely, the first time she had spoken since Mr Carson had joined them.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes. The gift was perfect and it made my day," Robert replied and, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he bent down, rested his hand at her waist and gave Mrs Hughes a kiss on the cheek. He did not look at Mr Carson as he thought he may burst out laughing at the dumfounded face he knew would be glaring back at him. However, Mrs Hughes, who had been taken by surprise by this gesture, watched as Mr Carson looked like he might actually combust. She looked back to Lord Grantham who gave her a cheeky wink and a smile. She couldn't help but giggle as she bade him goodnight.

That left only Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes standing in her sitting room. The butler looked fit to burst. He looked furious. Elsie chose to ignore this as she said,

"Well, it's been a long day Mr Carson; I think I'll head up to bed." She smiled at Charles, although her smile was only met with a frown. She could see he was struggling to retain his composure, and he looked to be losing the battle.

"Mrs Hughes … I will begin by affirming the high regard in which I hold you. I hope you know that I think most highly of you, both as a colleague and as a friend," Charles stated, taking a breath before he continued. Elsie's heart sank once again at the mention of the term 'friend'.

"However, I feel I would not being doing my duty if I did not state that your behaviour this evening has been most … unsuitable," Charles said, trying hard to find the right word.

"Unsuitable? In what way has my behaviour been _unsuitable_ may I ask?" Elsie replied, only just keeping control of her temper.

"Mrs Hughes, you were hugging His Lordship in your sitting room! The door was open, any one of the staff could have walked past and seen this … thank goodness it was me that happened upon you both and not Alfred or Daisy or… Thomas!" Charles said with growing bluster.

"So am I to understand that the next time I hug Lord Grantham you would like me to close the door?" Elsie was furious now, and this fury had turned into outright sassiness.

"Mrs Hughes! I should hope there will not be a next time! Such behaviour is completely inappropriate and downright unseemly!" Charles countered.

"Unseemly! Unseemly! How dare you Mr Carson! Please explain to me how Lord Grantham giving me a thank you hug for a gift is unseemly?" Elsie challenged.

"Well, first of all you should not have given him a gift, that in itself is not appropriate and secondly, there should be no intimacy such as hugging between a member of the downstairs staff and the family … that is highly irregular!" Charles added.

"And are you telling me that you have never bought Lady Mary a gift and that you have never given her a hug?" Elsie stated, and watched as Charles wobbled a little at that assertion.

"That is different!" Charles spluttered.

"And how is that different?" Elsie asked sharply.

"She is young enough to be my daughter for heaven's sake, Lord Grantham is not. And Lord Grantham is married!" Charles said.

"And why should age make any difference Mr Carson? Or him being married? Unless you are suggesting something very untoward and I sincerely hope you are not. I would be absolutely appalled if I felt you were slurring my character, or that of Lord Grantham's, in any way after you witnessed something entirely innocent this evening," Elsie stormed.

There was a brief respite in this argument as both glowered at each other, both highly agitated and breathing heavily as this disagreement gained momentum. Charles realised he needed to think carefully before he next spoke as he could see this discussion was veering rapidly out of control. He was flabbergasted by what he had observed tonight but of course he did not think anything untoward had gone on. He trusted Elsie implicitly, although he realised that he did not have the same trust in His Lordship, particularly after the way Charles had seen him admiring Elsie this evening. He had witnessed something highly unusual, of that there was no doubt. However, he valued Mrs Hughes highly and he knew that she had more integrity than any person he had ever met and would never partake in anything improper. She was a lady of the highest standing. He simply did not want her to leave herself open to her character being besmirched in any way. That was the only reason he was so perturbed by what he had seen tonight. He wanted to protect her reputation not sully it. It was the only thing that he could think of to explain the rising feeling of anxiety he felt following this evenings events, the pain that seemed to refuse to dissipate in his chest. When he finally spoke, he spoke much more calmly,

"Mrs Hughes, of course I am not suggesting anything untoward. I would never think such a thing, I could not hold you in higher esteem. However, I am simply trying to ensure that no-one else thinks anything untoward has taken place," he finished.

"Well if anyone should think that, they would be completely and utterly wrong in that assumption. Lord Grantham and I have an excellent working relationship and we have become somewhat of a support for each other recently. We have simply been a sounding board for each other and we will continue to be so," Elsie replied just as calmly. Charles on the other hand, lost his temper again,

"But for heaven's sake Mrs Hughes! He even kissed you on the cheek for everyone to see! Surely you can see how indecent that is!" Charles said, exasperated that she did not seem to think that this behaviour was wrong in any way. Elsie was furious, replying,

"Well, if kissing on the cheek is so improper Mr Carson, you need to have a word with your precious Janet, as it was only this afternoon that I witnessed her kissing you on the cheek, in the corridor and in full view of everyone! And you certainly didn't appear to think there was anything indecent with that kiss- quite the contrary!"

Elsie marched past a dumbfounded Charles, leaving him standing alone in her sitting room, completely dazed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The downstairs staff gathered at breakfast, the unease between Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson was obvious to everyone. They had not said a word to each other since their conversation the previous evening. Charles had not slept well at all, running over the events of last night repeatedly in his mind. He needed to clear the air with Mrs Hughes; he could not function properly when they were at odds. He also continued to have a strange feeling in his chest every time he thought about Lord Grantham embracing Mrs Hughes. It was a feeling he could not identify but it was unsettling him greatly.

"Mrs Hughes, there are some household matters I wish to discuss with you after breakfast and so I would be very grateful if you would join me in my pantry," Charles said very formally.

"Very well Mr Carson," Elsie said, with little emotion in her voice.

Charles gave her a sideways glance; she did not look at him at all. She is furious with me, Charles thought.

######

Elsie entered the Butler's pantry as Charles stood up from where he sat, behind his desk. He smiled at her trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room but she stood staring blankly at him. I am damned if I am going to make this easy for him, Elsie thought.

"Mrs Hughes, I wanted to talk about last night. I … I did not handle things very well and I made some comments that you may have misinterpreted … and … well I wish to rectify things as I do not wish to upset you at all," Charles said earnestly.

"Mr Carson, it is difficult to misinterpret such clear statements … if I remember correctly, at various points in our discussion, you described my behaviour as unsuitable, inappropriate, unseemly and indecent!" Elsie exclaimed.

Charles looked suitably ashamed, groaning inwardly and wishing that Downton's Housekeeper did not have such an outstanding memory. As he gathered himself, thinking what words he could use next, Elsie continued,

"And all of those rebukes were directed at me simply because Lord Grantham gave me an innocent hug, which I returned, as well as a quick peck on the cheek. Now, we both said things we should not have said last night Mr Carson, for my part I apologise for mentioning Janet, that had no place in the discussion. However, I have done nothing at all to be regretful about and if you will simply acknowledge that, we can put this matter behind us," Elsie said firmly. She really could not take further discussion of this matter, and even her own mention of Janet had saddened her once again.

"I fully acknowledge that you have done nothing wrong Mrs Hughes and I apologise whole-heartedly for any offence I may have inadvertently caused. I can only think that in my surprise at finding you and Lord Grantham … finding you together … I reacted poorly," Charles finished.

"Thank you Mr Carson and as far as I am concerned, the matter is concluded. I must get on now as I have lots to do in preparation for the servant's ball," Elsie said, turning to leave his pantry.

Charles felt ghastly; in theory they may have resolved their disagreement but their words to each other had been so formal, so cold, compared to their normal banter and chat. He could not leave it like that.

"Mrs Hughes … please wait a moment …" Charles asked. Elsie turned to face him once again.

"It's just …. are we really ok? You know that I hate it when we fight. I rely on you so much Mrs Hughes. I would not know how to cope without your counsel and support. You are my closest colleague and my best friend and well … I know that I upset you last night and ... you have declined to share a glass of wine with me in the evenings over the last week or so and … I was rather disappointed to hear that you felt the need to seek out support from Lord Grantham recently … I would have hoped that if you ever needed support you would come to me …"

"I did not seek out his support Mr Carson, he offered it when he noticed that I was a little out of sorts … and you … well you have been somewhat distracted lately …" Elsie heard her voice breaking, and she silently cursed herself, not wanting to show any emotion in front of Charles.

"Oh Mrs Hughes I am so sorry … I didn't realise that you had been out of sorts … I feel terrible … you are always there to support me and I have let you down … what has been worrying you? Oh god, you are not ill?" Charles asked, a pained look on his face.

"No, I am not ill Mr Carson. I am fine … I just had one or two things on my mind," she replied vaguely, her voice still wavering. She hoped Charles did not notice.

"What things?" Charles asked. My goodness, Elsie thought, this is a nightmare. She obviously could not tell Charles what was on her mind. She wished she had never said anything at all about Lord Grantham offering her support.

"Nothing of any importance Mr Carson but thank you for asking," Elsie said, hoping that would be enough.

Charles knew he would not get any more information from Mrs Hughes today. He knew she was intensely private and he recognised that she obviously did not want to tell him what was upsetting her. However, he knew her well enough to know that something was causing her much sadness, he could see it in her eyes and he could hear it in the tremble of her voice. Yet he knew that if he pushed, she would only become less forthcoming and so he decided to let the matter rest for the moment. He thought a change of subject might help, little did he know that he could not have chosen a worse topic to discuss.

"Mrs Hughes, I apologise for my behaviour with Janet in the corridor. I should never have allowed such a moment to take place in full view of everyone. I can only assure you that nothing like it has happened before or since ... there was actually something I wanted to ask you ... about Janet ..." Charles began.

"Yes?" Elsie replied, thinking this conversation really could not get any worse.

"You are my most trusted friend and … do you think it is highly inappropriate for me to consider a relationship with Janet?"

Elsie felt nauseous. Surely he was not going to discuss this with her? But of course he was, he had no idea at all how she felt about him. Elsie could not believe this was happening; she wanted to run out of the room. She simply stared at him in disbelief. Charles continued,

" … it has been a long time since I have had romantic feelings for a woman …" he continued, feeling embarrassed. Elsie felt a piercing pain in her heart. She did not know how she would keep her tears from falling. She bit her lip forcefully.

" … however, I am aware I am her senior and that it might be considered completely inappropriate for me to have feelings for her … feelings for any member of staff … I wondered what you thought … whether you thought I could possibly court her or whether I should not act on my feelings at all?" Charles finished, looking at Elsie for a response. Elsie had always been his closest confidante; she was his dearest friend. He cared for her deeply and trusted her completely, and if she said he should not act, then he would not.

Elsie stared at Charles dumbfounded, she could not possibly speak; she knew her voice would crack if she did. She had been in love with this man for over a decade and now he was asking her whether he should court a young Ladies Maid. He was looking at her so sincerely, waiting for her reply. She had never felt so wretched in her life. She knew she had to speak soon, the silence was deafening. She took a deep breath and said,

"Mr Carson, only you can make that decision … but … I ... I suppose it depends how strong your feelings are …" Elsie stuttered, willing her tears not to fall. Charles remained staring at Elsie, eager for her advice and so she took another deep breath and continued,

"… if … if this is simply an infatuation with a pretty young girl then you probably should not act but if … if …" Elsie's voice wobbled again, and so she stopped speaking immediately. She looked down at the floor and used every fibre of her being to stop her tears from falling.

"Yes Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked, eager to hear the rest of her response.

"… if you love her Mr Carson, then you should follow your heart," Elsie said, tears filling her eyes. She had not wanted to say that but she cared deeply for Charles and she wanted him to be happy, even if it was not with her.

"Yes, yes I see …thank you Mrs Hughes, as always you have been most helpful," Charles said gratefully.

Elsie nodded at him, forcing a smile and left the room.

**A/N: Thank you very much for your continued reviews- they are much appreciated and a great boost to receive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story. Also, I am very grateful to those who have posted reviews- they are so lovely and it is very kind of you to take the time to share your thoughts x**

Chapter 8

Things had gone from bad to worse between Robert and Cora, they were barely speaking. Robert was absolutely lost about what to do. He hated living like this, neither of them were happy and something had to change very soon. He wondered if Mrs Hughes was about, he always felt better after speaking to her; she was the only good thing in his life at the moment. He cherished her friendship. Little did he know, but she'd had the same thought, and was looking for him. As he walked down the grand staircase to the main hall, she was coming up the stairs to seek him out.

"Mrs Hughes!" Robert said delightedly.

"Lord Grantham, how are you this morning?" Elsie asked, aware that there could be any number of people in earshot.

Robert leaned in and whispered, "I have been better Mrs Hughes … how about you?" he joked, using their special phrase. She giggled, she already felt happier following a few seconds in his company.

"I have also been better," she whispered in return, smiling at him.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?" he asked hopefully, still speaking very quietly.

"I would love to, I'll meet you at the oak tree in 10 minutes," she said softly, smiling at him.

Robert grinned broadly and then, returning his voice to its normal volume for all to hear, said, "Good day Mrs Hughes."

"Good day to you Lord Grantham," Elsie replied with a wink.

######

"I am going out for a little while Mr Carson," Elsie said hurriedly, as she passed him in the corridor.

"Oh, I see, where you are going Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked, it wasn't like Mrs Hughes to go out in the morning.

"Nowhere special, just out," Elsie said, being deliberately evasive.

Mr Carson watched as she walked down the corridor and out of the staff entrance. He couldn't help but feel very confused, and a little anxious.

######

Lord Grantham had offered his arm, and Elsie had gladly taken it. It amazed Elsie how normal it felt to spend time with him. He also seemed very relaxed in her company. They were walking towards their favoured seat at the end of the garden.

"I cannot believe he asked you for advice about Miss Milton!" Robert exclaimed.

"I know but to be fair Lord Grantham, he has no idea how I really feel about him and so he was simply asking a friend for advice," Elsie said, much more rationally than she had felt at the time.

"Mrs Hughes … do you think, when we are alone, you could call me Robert? You have become a dear friend to me, it seems ridiculous that you still call me Lord Grantham … it also makes me sound about a hundred years old," he stated. Elsie giggled.

"Well, I will try my best but it won't be easy, you will always be Lord Grantham to me … it doesn't feel correct to call you Robert … maybe we could just choose a different name …I could call you Fred!" Elsie teased.

Robert laughed loudly, "You do make me laugh … may I call you Elsie?"

"You may … Robert," Elsie said smiling.

They reached the garden seat and sat down. Robert sat close to Elsie, resting his arm along the back of the seat behind her. He then wrinkled his nose, and looked to the skies, obviously deep in thought. Finally he said,

"It just doesn't make sense. His reaction when he found us together in your sitting room … to me that was the reaction of a jealous man," Robert said, trying to make sense of Mr Carson's behaviour.

"Honestly, I can guarantee you that Mr Carson was not jealous. He was simply shocked that I would do something as improper as hug a man, and not just any man, a Lord for heaven's sake! Why … they should lock me up and throw away the key!" Elsie said in a mock-horrified tone.

Robert laughed heartily at that comment. He loved that Elsie could be so relaxed with him and he enjoyed their banter.

"I am telling you Mrs … sorry … Elsie … he was jealous! He was glaring at me with the most thunderous eyes … I really believe he does have feelings for you … strong feelings …" Robert explained.

"Robert you cannot be serious … he asked me for advice about courting another woman. He told me it had been so long since he had had such romantic feelings for a woman. Those are not the words of a man who has feelings for me!" Elsie said, shaking her head good-humouredly.

"But that's just it … I don't think he has realised yet how much he cares for you … perhaps he just needs a little push …" Robert smiled mischievously.

"Well don't you go kissing me again in front of him … goodness, I thought he was going to explode," Elsie said with a grin and a shake of the head.

"Exactly! He could not stand it!" Robert said excitedly.

"Lord Gran … Robert … I know you are trying to make me feel better … and nothing would make me happier than for Charles to return my feelings … but I would be totally deluding myself if I thought he was even remotely interested in me … he cares for me as a friend and … well he is obviously attracted to Janet Milton not me," Elsie said, with a resigned smile.

"Well he is a fool Elsie … she should not even be mentioned in the same breath as you … there is simply no comparison … and apologies for being so forward but … you are far more beautiful than her," Robert said with total conviction.

"Thank you Robert …" Elsie said happily, so touched by his kindness. This time it was Elsie who reached up and gave Robert a kiss on the cheek. He looked deliriously happy at this gesture. Elsie then added, "… but perhaps we should get you an optician's appointment as soon as possible … I think your eyesight must be deteriorating!"

Elsie beamed at her own joke and Robert chuckled too but then with complete sincerity added,

"My eyesight is perfect Elsie Hughes, and so are you."

######

"Anna, have you seen Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked quite abruptly.

"No I haven't Mr Carson. Is she not in her sitting room?" Anna asked.

"No Anna, I have already looked there!" Charles said tetchily and then walked off into his pantry.

Charles paced back and forth. 'Where could she be?' he thought. It had been over 3 hours since she said she was going out for a little while. She could not have gone far, certainly not into the village as she had not worn her coat, Charles noted. He had felt distinctly ill at ease since their conversation regarding Lord Grantham and her admission that she had been a little out of sorts. There was still something on her mind, he was sure of it; what he did not understand was why she would not discuss it with him.

He realised that Elsie and him were spending less and less time together; she even seemed reluctant to share a drink with him in the evenings as they always had done previously. In fact, whenever Charles tried to catch Elsie to invite her for a drink, she was rarely to be found in her sitting room. It had crossed his mind that perhaps she was spending time in the company of Lord Grantham instead; she had acknowledged that they had become somewhat of a support for one another. Charles hated the thought that they were getting close. Why on earth would she turn to Lord Grantham and not him? They had been best friends for 15 years and, as far as he was aware, she had not been close to His Lordship in all of that time. Despite his respect for Lord Grantham, he worried about his motives for taking an interest in the Housekeeper. Charles clutched his chest; that strange feeling had come back again.

"Mr Carson, there you are…" Janet said flirtatiously as she entered the room.

Charles turned towards her with a grimace, still holding his chest. He did not say a word, just stared at her.

"Mr Carson is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, fine thank you Janet, can I help you with something?" Charles said quite gruffly. He really did not have time to chat; he needed to find Mrs Hughes.

"No … not really … I was hoping we could maybe have a cup of tea together …" Janet said hopefully, ignoring his obvious bad mood, and stepping closer to him, stroking Charles' arm.

"Janet, please don't, not when anyone could walk in," Charles snapped, removing his arm from her touch. The young Ladies Maid was shocked by his tone and promptly burst into tears. Charles let out a short sigh; this was the last thing he needed.

"Janet, I apologise … really I am sorry … you caught me in a bad moment … and I should not have spoken so sharply … I am sorry," Charles said, hoping to rectify the situation swiftly. Janet continued to sob, in fact if anything her sobs grew louder.

"Please Janet, I am sorry …" Charles said, and he meant it. He knew he should not have spoken to her in that way. However, as he looked at her tears becoming more exaggerated, it did cross his mind that Elsie would never react like this, and lord knows he had often been grumpy with her, he thought regretfully.

"Mr Carson, please hold me …" Janet whimpered, looking up through teary eyes at Charles.

"Janet, I can't … that would be most inappropriate …" Charles stumbled.

"Mr Carson please …" Janet said coyly, smiling through her tears now, reaching out and sliding her hands up his chest.

"No! I don't want that!" Charles shouted, stepping back to create distance between the pair. Janet looked astounded to be rebuffed in such a way.

"Fine!" she said sulkily, suddenly the tears had stopped only to be replaced by a fierce anger. She turned and marched out of the room.

Charles let out a deep breath. He would put that right later; firstly he needed to make sure Mrs Hughes was ok.

######

Robert and Elsie had walked down to the Lake, enjoying the afternoon sun as it warmed their skin. They reached the wooden jetty and walked towards the water, admiring the view.

"I love it here … I don't know why I don't walk down here more often," Robert said happily.

"I love it too … I often come here … when I need some time to think or simply need a break from the hustle and bustle of the House," Elsie explained.

They both looked out across the Lake, contentment filling their souls at this brief respite from their troubles back at the House.

"Shall we sit?" Elsie asked, intimating to the edge of the jetty.

"Sit where?" Robert asked, looking around them and not finding a suitable resting spot.

Elsie smiled, and rolled her eyes. She sat down on the wooden jetty, modestly removed her shoes and stockings and promptly inched her way to the edge and lowered her legs into the water, raising her skirts a little to avoid them getting wet. She looked up at Lord Grantham, challenge in her eyes. He grinned animatedly at her, plonked himself down too, a yard or so from Elsie, removed his shoes and his socks, rolled his trousers to his knees and dropped his legs into the water. Elsie's heart warmed at the look of utter delight on his face.

After a few minutes of total silence, both absolutely content to sit and enjoy the calm, the beauty of view, Elsie decided it was the right time to ask Lord Grantham about his worries, "How are things with you and Lady Grantham?"

Robert looked at her with a sad smile,

"They couldn't be much worse to tell you the truth," he said, a sorrow overtaking him.

Elsie hated to see him so upset. He was such a kind man, and he obviously loved his wife very much. She reached across and covered his hand with hers. She gently stroked his hand, smiling at him without saying a word, attempting to offer some comfort.

"That feels lovely Elsie," Robert murmured, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Why do you think Cora is upset with you?" Elsie asked kindly.

"I really don't know … I don't think it is one thing … I think it is a build-up of things … when Sybil died we went through a dreadful time … Cora blamed me and whilst we seemed to get through that … we are both still grieving … Sybil was so precious to us … and then to lose Matthew so soon afterwards …." Robert paused, as his emotions took hold.

Elsie squeezed his hand more tightly, as his eyes filled with tears.

"I am so sorry …" Robert said, his voice breaking as he bit his lip to try to quell his tears, as he looked down at the jetty, embarrassed by his behaviour.

"You don't have to be sorry Robert, let it out … please … it will do you no good to bottle this up … please let it out …" Elsie said tenderly.

Robert looked into the blue eyes of the Housekeeper and he observed such kindness and compassion in them, such care for him, it almost broke his heart. A dam had broken and he began to weep uncontrollably; letting out all of the pain, the hurt, the anger at the injustice of the events his family had suffered; it all came gushing forward in a torrent of sobs.

Elsie immediately moved closer and cradled him as he fell apart in her arms. He clung to her as a child might hold firm to a parent, as the tensions of the last few months came flooding out. Robert had not once let himself cry since Sybil's death, not once, and the release he felt as he let his feelings flow, and as Elsie wrapped him tightly in her arms, was immeasurable. As he rested his head on Elsie's shoulder, she held him snugly and ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him with her touch and her comforting words. His arms wound around her waist, he wept and wept as Elsie enfolded him with care and warmth; things he had enjoyed rarely in recent months.

As Robert's tears subsided, he realised he would have to let go of Elsie, and regretfully detach himself from her arms. He felt so secure and so cherished in her embrace. Reluctantly, he gently raised himself to sit upright, as Elsie also released him from her grasp. They sat side by side smiling at one another.

"Thank you Elsie," Robert said simply.

"No need for thanks Robert … that is what friends are for … do you feel a little better?" Elsie asked.

"Much better thank you," Robert replied, and he meant it.

An affectionate and genuine smile passed between the pair and then their focus returned to the beautiful view in front of them. They must have sat for another half an hour without a word being spoken, simply enjoying being in each other's company. Finally, to lighten the mood, Elsie had an idea,

"Robert, there is something I have been wanting to do since the moment we sat down on this jetty?" Elsie said, a cheeky smirk on her face.

Robert looked at her curiously, a smile forming on his lips also,

"And what is that Elsie Hughes?" he asked.

"This!" Elsie said, as she moved her foot with great speed through the water, causing a great spray to shoot upwards, showering Robert as it covered him from head to toe.

Robert looked at her with complete shock and joy as he burst into the most heartfelt laughter, complete glee overtaking him as he lay back on the jetty, roaring with laughter. Elsie could not help but shriek with laughter too, as she also lay backwards on the wooden dock, looking up at the sky, and enjoying so much this utterly silly but lovely moment. Whatever the future should hold, at least they would both have a great friend at their side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Elsie and Robert walked back to the House, they discussed the Grantham's relationship.

"You need to talk to her Robert, properly talk to her," Elsie said.

"Elsie, honestly, I have asked her what is wrong, many times, but she just brushes me off," Robert said.

"Well, this time you need to insist that the two of you find some time to sit down and talk this through … if you keep avoiding discussing your problems, you will never solve them," Elsie continued.

"But that's just it, she won't discuss them, she always says she is too busy, that she hasn't got time to talk to me," Robert explained further.

"Robert!" Elsie said more sharply than she had intended, stopping dead in her tracks. Robert also stopped walking, looking quite surprised.

"Do you want your marriage to work? Do you still love Cora?" Elsie said, deciding a firm course of action was now needed.

"Yes of course I want my marriage to work and I have never stopped loving Cora," Robert said.

"Good, well then you need to find a way to talk to your wife. Don't approach her and expect her drop everything that very minute to talk to you … she is bound to reject the idea if you do that … remember she is hurting too … you need to be sensitive to that … agree to meet ... give her a chance to get her thoughts together before you talk … and keep telling her how much you love her …" Elsie added.

"Yes of course you are right ... yes, yes I will … but Elsie … if she does agree to meet … what do I then say? How do I put this right?" Robert said, worried that he was going to mess this up completely.

"Robert, you simply need to be honest with Cora … tell her how you are feeling … tell her how much you love her and that you want a happy marriage again for you both … let her talk … listen to what she has to say … you'll find the words …" Elsie reassured him.

"I hope you are right," Robert said, not quite convinced.

"Robert, I have told you once before, I am always right!" Elsie joked, grinning warmly at her friend. Robert smiled too.

They both headed back to the House, happily walking side by side and chatting together about anything and everything. They didn't notice the Butler standing to greet them as they neared the main entrance.

"Lord Grantham, Mrs Hughes," Charles greeted them formally as they approached him.

"Oh, Mr Carson, I didn't see you there," Lord Grantham replied happily.

"No, no you didn't," Charles said tersely. Elsie could see that he was annoyed. The last thing she needed was to be reprimanded for leaving her duties for so long but she had a distinct feeling that was what she was going to face.

"Lord Grantham, I'll bid you farewell. I'll walk around to the servant's entrance with Mr Carson," Elsie said.

"There is no need for that, why don't you both come in through the main door with me," Robert said.

"No, no thank you Lord Grantham … thank you for the walk," Elsie added kindly.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes, as always, your advice has been most useful and very appreciated," Lord Grantham said genuinely.

Charles realised he felt like an intruder as this brief exchange was taking place. He did not like it one bit.

"Good luck Lord Grantham," Elsie finished, turning to walk back towards the servant's entrance. Charles duly followed her. Lord Grantham headed inside.

"I apologise for being away so long Mr Carson. I shall work through my lunch to catch up," Elsie said, hoping to pacify Charles before he started.

"Mrs Hughes!" Charles virtually shrieked, standing absolutely still. Elsie turned around; realising he had stopped walking and she had to take a couple of steps back towards him.

"I am not annoyed that you have been away so long … you are entitled to take as many breaks as you like … lord knows no-one could work harder than you … I am simply worried about you," Charles added sincerely.

"There is nothing to worry about Mr Carson," Elsie said, trying to convince him.

"Mrs Hughes that is not true! You obviously have something on your mind … your behaviour had been very altered of late … I want to help you, to support you as you always support me … why won't you tell me?" Charles implored.

Elsie looked up into the eyes of Charles Carson. He looked so concerned, so worried for her. She knew he cared for her; there was no doubt of that. He has the most handsome face, she thought, so strong and commanding, yet his eyes cannot lie; he displays his every thought and emotion in those eyes. She would give anything to caress that sad face, to comfort him. She thought about her behaviour of late. She had avoided their late night chats and wine, she simply could not face him now that he had shown interest in another woman. She had learned to live with her unrequited love for him, she had lived with this for almost 15 years, but she could no longer cope with being unloved by him; and spending time with him made it that much harder. However, she realised this must appear strange to him; he did not understand why she was withdrawing from their friendship, why would he? She also realised that somewhere deep down inside her, she must have been holding out hope that one day he would fall madly in love with her, and with Janet's arrival, this possibility had been well and truly destroyed.

"Mr Carson, there is nothing to tell … I am quite fine," Elsie tried again to reassure him.

"Well if there is nothing to tell, what on earth do you find to talk about with Lord Grantham for hours on end!" Charles said, hating the pettiness that emerged in his voice.

"Mr Carson, what Lord Grantham and I talk about is none of your business," Elsie said calmly. However, she realised despite his poor tone, he was genuinely worried about her and so she added,

"I suppose I have been feeling a little sorry for myself Mr Carson, I have been feeling somewhat lonely," she added, thinking how pathetic she must sound but needing to give him a reason for her change in behaviour.

"Lonely? You don't need to feel lonely, you have so many friends who care for you Mrs Hughes," Charles added earnestly.

"Yes I know I do, and I am very blessed to have such wonderful friends," Elsie added. How could she tell him that having friends was not the same as having a partner, a sweetheart, a lover; having him?

"You never have to feel lonely Mrs Hughes, you have me, Anna, Mrs Patmore …" Charles added.

"Yes I know I do ... it really is fine Mr Carson … as I say I have just felt a little out of sorts and … without breaking any confidences … Lord Grantham has also felt a little out of sorts lately … and so we have provided some support for one another … he really has been very kind Mr Carson … I am very grateful to him," Elsie explained.

"Yes, yes of course … he is a kind man and if it helps you to talk to him, rather than me, then of course you should do that …" Charles said weakly.

"Mr Carson … you are my most trusted friend and always will be … however, occasionally, it is easier to talk to someone that you are not quite as close to … if you can understand that?" Elsie said. She did not want to hurt Charles, that is the last thing she wanted.

"Yes, yes, of course I can ..." Charles offered smiling. He did not like Elsie confiding in His Lordship but if that is what she needed then he had no right to object.

"Good. Now let's get inside. There is so much to do for the servant's ball tomorrow," Elsie said, smiling at Charles.

"Yes of course, and perhaps we could enjoy some tea together later?" Charles asked hopefully.

"Yes, that would be nice," Elsie replied, seeing the delight on his face.

Elsie breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped she had said enough to pacify Charles and to stop any further questions.

######

Cora was sitting at her dressing table as Robert entered her bedroom. She stood as he walked towards her,

"Cora, we need to talk," Robert said immediately.

"Robert, you know how busy I am, tomorrow is the …" Cora began but was interrupted by her husband.

"… the servant's ball … I know Cora … and I am not suggesting that we talk now but I want us to talk very soon … I love you Cora … I love you so very much and the way we are living right now is not fair on either of us … we deserve to be happy Cora and neither of us are happy right now …" Robert said, his voice breaking.

Cora could not bear to see Robert so emotional. It had taken every bit of strength she could muster to get through these last few months. A part of her had died when she lost her daughter, her precious Sybil. To lose a child, a beautiful daughter who she had brought into the world, was earth-shattering. Cora looked at Robert, seeing the hurt in his eyes, and thought back to the days immediately following Sybil's death. She had barely functioned, putting one foot in front of another, moving, breathing but detached from those around her. She had hated Robert, blaming him for Sybil's death, for ignoring Dr Clarkson's advice. Even when that matter was resolved, an anxiety resided deep in Cora's heart.

She had felt much more positive in the summer whilst in Scotland. There were glimpses of the relationship she and Robert had shared, signs of the true love they undoubtedly once had. Yet, with Matthew's death came greater despair. Cora had to be strong for her daughter, for Mary, and the only way she could gather this strength, to not crumble into pieces herself, was to erect a shield around her heart. With great sadness she had watched her husband do the same, as they both endeavoured to display strength for their family. Yet, over the last few weeks she had seen Robert returning to the man he once was. She had seen the barriers he had built, start to break down. He wanted to regain their closeness, he wanted to spend time with her, and he wanted to love her fully once more. The problem was, Cora now didn't know how to love him, how to allow him to love her; so she pushed him away, snapped at him, kept the distance between them. She was so scared that if she let her guard down, she might find she could never truly love again.

"Robert … we can talk after the ball … not immediately afterwards but over the next week or so …" Cora tried to pacify Robert. She really could not have this conversation now.

"When Cora?" Robert asked, tears now filling his eyes.

"At the weekend? Mary, Edith and Rose are going down to London again on Saturday … I am sure we will get a chance then …" Cora offered.

"Saturday it is … thank you Cora … thank you so much … I love you Cora …" Robert said tenderly, moving closer to her. He raised his hand to stroke her face but Cora stepped back quickly, away from his touch. Robert looked down at the floor, he felt broken.

"Robert I am sorry but I am just not ready … not yet …" Cora said sympathetically.

Robert looked up at his wife. The 'not yet' had given him the tiniest of hope; it suggested that she may be ready at some point. He hoped with all of his heart that she would be. He nodded to her gently, gave her a warm smile and left her bedroom.

######

The following day, Elsie walked into the kitchen having completed one last check to make sure everything was in order for the Servant's Ball that evening. Mrs Patmore and Anna were standing at the table, animatedly discussing what colour curtains Anna should choose for the kitchen in her cottage.

"Just the two people I was looking for!" Elsie said happily.

"Ahh Mrs Hughes … good … we need another opinion ..." Mrs Patmore said.

"Yes we do … blue or yellow … for the curtains in my kitchen?" Anna added.

"Yellow, definitely yellow, like the sunshine at dawn…" Elsie said decisively.

"That's what we thought … yellow it is!" Anna said, pleased to have made a final decision. The three women smiled happily. I wish all decisions were that easy, Elsie thought.

"Now what did you want with us? … did you want the 3 of us to start a dance troupe to tour the Music Halls … is that it?" Mrs Patmore jested.

"How did you guess!" Elsie answered, as they all dissolved into laughter.

Elsie realised she had barely spoken to Anna or Beryl in the last couple of weeks; she had been so absorbed with her own troubles. Of course she had spoken to them daily about household matters but it was the silly little chats like this that she had really missed. However, after her talk with Lord Grantham yesterday and her further talk with Charles, she realised that she was done with feeling sorry for herself. If Charles was destined to be with Janet, then she would simply have to get used to it. She could not fall apart every time she observed a smile or a touch between the pair; it simply would not do.

Therefore, she had decided she needed to start having fun rather than wallowing in self-pity. She had also decided she needed to spend more time on herself; even if Charles was not interested in her romantically, there was no need for her to feel like Janet's frumpy old mother. That is why she needed Anna and Beryl's help; she wanted them to help her get ready for the Servant's Ball. For once, she was going to make a bit more of an effort. Robert had said she was beautiful and whilst she did not believe it for one second, she knew that she was not entirely an ogre. She also knew that as Ladies Maid to Lady Grantham, it would be Janet that danced the second dance with Mr Branson, following Elsie's dance with His Lordship, and the last thing she wanted was to be entirely upstaged by the young Ladies Maid.

"I need you both to help me look presentable for the Servant's Ball tonight … if that is possible?" Elsie added.

Both women looked delighted but before they had a chance to answer, Janet walked into the kitchen.

"Oh ladies, what have we here? Here I am working my fingers to the bone upstairs and here you are gossiping!" Janet joked, but her teasing fell flat. All 3 women stared at her blankly. Anna was the first to speak,

"We were not gossiping Janet. We were discussing the Servant's Ball this evening. We all completed our work a short while ago … perhaps as we are all more experienced than you, we completed our work more efficiently," Anna said brusquely.

Elsie looked at Anna in surprise. She had never heard this sweet young girl speak so harshly to anyone. However, even though Elsie hated to admit it, she was secretly thrilled that Janet had felt the sharp end of Anna's tongue. She needed putting in her place. Yet Elsie could not help but wonder what had made Anna so abrupt. Little did she know that Anna was devastated to see her favourite Butler taking a shine to Janet Milton. Anna had always wished to see Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson together. She knew they were soul mates, even if they didn't realise this themselves. Anna knew that the Butler and Housekeeper were simply perfect together, and as far as she was concerned this little minx was getting in the way of their future happiness. Anna's loyalties lay wholly with Mrs Hughes, who she loved dearly like a second mother.

"Oooh well I am sorry I spoke Anna … I was only teasing … anyway … talking about the Servant's Ball … I have the most divine dress … Mr Carson won't be able to take his eyes off me …" Janet boasted excitedly.

Elsie gulped, trying to hold back the nauseous feeling that threatened to overtake her. Anna and Beryl both looked to Elsie to offer support. She had never once admitted her feelings for Charles Carson to either of them, but she didn't have to. It was clear to them both that she was irrevocably in love and absolutely devoted to the Butler. Beryl felt anger rising at this young madam who had dared to set her sights on Charles, causing her friend such pain. Beryl could throttle Charles Carson for his complete thoughtlessness and naivety over recent weeks. He had been flattered by the attentions of this young woman but Beryl was certain that he couldn't be in love with her; how could he be in love with this flirt when he was already deeply in love with Elsie, she thought. The blasted man just did not realise it yet.

It was Elsie that gathered herself enough to speak,

"I am sure you will look lovely Janet," she replied, knowing this to be true. Janet was a very attractive young woman.

"Oh thank you Mrs Hughes … what are you wearing? Something other than black I hope!" Janet joked.

"I am not sure yet Janet … whatever I wear I am sure it won't be as eye-catching as your dress," Elsie stated, trying to remain polite.

" … as tacky and tasteless you mean …" Beryl mumbled, quietly enough for Elsie and Anna to hear but not Janet who stood at the other side of the table.

"Oh don't be too hard on yourself Mrs Hughes … I am sure whatever you wear you will look nice … just because you are getting older doesn't mean you can't look nice," Janet added.

"Oh well that's good to know, thank you Janet …" Elsie replied, with heavy irony.

"You are welcome, you actually have quite a nice figure and anyway … it's not as if you need to be worried about catching the eye of a man anymore, is it?" Janet said cheerfully, as she smiled and waltzed out of the kitchen.

Anna, Beryl and Elsie stared in disbelief at the back of the Ladies Maid as she left the kitchen. Elsie broke the silence,

"Anna, Beryl… you know I said I wanted you to help me look presentable tonight … well are you any good at working miracles? Never mind presentable … I need to look downright fabulous!" Elsie declared.

Beryl clasped her hands together excitedly and Anna beamed at Mrs Hughes and said enthusiastically,

"Mrs Hughes, you are going to look absolutely stunning, I promise! You will be the belle of the ball!" Anna exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews- I am quite overwhelmed by them. I couldn't fit everything I wanted to happen at the ball into one chapter and so this is just a taster- there will be much more to come x**

Chapter 10

Mr Carson was in his pantry, updating his wine ledger before going to get ready for the servant's ball. As always, he would start the evening by dancing with Lady Grantham, as Mrs Hughes danced with His Lordship. He remained concerned about Mrs Hughes. She had not been herself of late and although she had reassured him that she was fine, he was not totally convinced. She had admitted feeling out of sorts and lonely but he was sure there was something else, something that she had told Lord Grantham and not him.

"Penny for them?" Janet smiled, as she entered his pantry.

"Sorry?" Charles was broken from his daze.

"Your thoughts? You looked deep in thought Mr Carson," Janet explained.

"Oh I was yes …sorry," Charles said.

"No need to be sorry … can I help?" Janet asked.

"No, thank you …" Charles rebuffed.

Janet was getting increasingly fed up that things did not seem to be going anywhere with Charles. They had flirted a little. She had kissed him two or three of times on the cheek, occasionally stroked his arm. They had enjoyed a cup of tea together a few times but that was it. She could see he was attracted to her and so she hoped perhaps the servant's ball would provide a turning-point to get their relationship really moving. She had chosen a fantastic dress to catch his eye. However, now he was keeping her at a distance again. She gave Charles a glare, at this latest snub.

"… I am just worried about Mrs Hughes, that is all … I think she has something on her mind but she won't talk to me," Charles said. There was no way he would give Janet any more information than that. He knew how private Elsie was and she would hate to be discussed by other staff.

"My goodness Mr Carson, do you ever talk about anything else? You virtually mention Mrs Hughes in every sentence. She is a grown woman, whatever it is she will be fine," Janet added curtly.

"Yes, I am sure she will Janet but she is my dear friend and I cannot help but worry …" Charles said tetchily.

Janet realised that she needed to at least pretend she was sympathetic to keep Charles on her side,

"Yes … yes of course Mr Carson … I am sorry … it is to your credit that you are such a good friend to her … however, she is a strong woman and I really do think she will be fine … " Janet said, more kindly.

Charles smiled, "Yes I am sure you are right … and she did seem happier this afternoon … I just wish she would talk to me … she always used to … she seems to be retreating from me lately … she doesn't seem to want to confide in me anymore … she prefers to confide in others …"

Janet smiled inwardly, she was glad to hear this as she was tired of hearing about this blasted woman. However, of course she didn't say this to Charles; instead she tried to be understanding,

"Well to be fair to Mrs Hughes, it can't be easy for her to speak to you …" Janet began.

"What do you mean by that? I am very easy to speak to!" Charles retorted.

"Yes of course you are … I just meant that for Mrs Hughes it must be difficult to speak to you … in fact it is probably easier for her to speak to anyone but you …" Janet further explained. She wasn't sure why he was looking so shocked, surely he knew.

"I don't understand what you mean … Mrs Hughes is my dearest friend … why on earth would it be more difficult for her to speak to me rather than anyone else?" Charles asked, totally confused by Janet's words.

"Isn't it obvious?" Janet asked.

"No … it's not obvious at all …" Charles said, baffled.

"She is in love with you! She isn't in love with anyone else!" Janet said, totally exasperated.

Charles stumbled where he stood, having to hold onto his desk to steady himself. He stared at Janet open-mouthed, completely floored by what she had just said,

"Janet … why … why … why would you say such a thing? Mrs Hughes is certainly not … she is certainly not in love with me! My goodness Janet, how dare you say such a thing!" Charles stammered.

"Mr Carson, of course she is! Don't tell me you didn't know? Honestly, you should see the way she looks at you … she must find it so hard that you don't feel the same and … " Janet continued.

"Janet stop right there! Please never repeat such words again … you … you have no right to say such things … such untrue words … Mrs Hughes and I have a close friendship … that is all … she certainly isn't … she just isn't … and such false assertions are very dangerous indeed …" Charles finished, quite out of breath.

"Mr Carson I am sorry … I didn't mean to upset you … I thought you knew but … if you are sure that what I have said is not the case … then I apologise and shall never repeat such words again … I am sorry, " Janet said kindly.

"Yes … yes … ok … yes … well thank you Janet … and I probably overreacted … I was shocked by your words … I know you did not mean any harm …" Charles said, as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"I certainly did not Mr Carson … now I am going to go and make myself look beautiful for the ball … I will see you in the staff dining hall with the others at about 7.00pm?" Janet said, flirtatiously giving his arm a gentle stroke.

"Yes … yes Janet … I will see you then," Charles managed as she left his pantry.

His head was spinning with a thousand thoughts and his breath was still hastened. He slumped down in his chair trying to make sense of what Janet had said. Of course Elsie was not in love with him, the idea was preposterous, he thought. She was far too good for him and there was no way she would be interested in him in that way, she had only ever shown him friendship and support, nothing more. Charles also had only ever thought of Elsie as a friend, he thought. She was so dear to him, it had never entered his head that there could be anything more between them, their friendship was perfect the way it was. Well it had been perfect, Charles thought ruefully. Something was not quite right of late but he would not dream of thinking of Elsie in that way. Not that she isn't an attractive woman, Charles reflected. She certainly is, very much so; she is also intelligent, kind, fiercely loyal and very funny. Charles smiled broadly, she really did make him laugh … and she was as fiery as anyone he had ever met! She would get furious with him sometimes, he smiled happily. She was quite perfect really, Charles concluded soppily and then he got flustered again, as he sat at his desk. There was definitely no way Elsie was in love with him and he certainly did not have romantic feelings for his dear friend, definitely not, Charles told himself firmly.

######

"Oh my goodness Beryl! Do you have to fasten that blasted thing so tightly?" Elsie squealed as Beryl stretched her corset to the next hook.

"No pain, no gain!" Beryl smiled.

"I can barely breathe!" Elsie responded.

"You'll get used to it … and anyway … you want to look fabulous don't you?" Beryl reminded her.

""Fabulous yes … but I don't want to pass out!" Elsie joked.

Anna had already completed her hair, even Elsie had to admit it did look very nice. It was very different from her usual style; gone were the tight, pinned curls, and in their place was a sleek, twist updo with Elsie's beautiful brown hair styled to perfection. It looked so glossy and opulent and Elsie felt so glamorous. Anna had also applied her make-up- something Elsie rarely wore. Elsie's dress was made from a deep cerise silk, and so her make-up reflected that with lots of rich tones and deep pinks. Her hair and make-up alone made her look 10 years younger, Anna thought.

"You really do look beautiful Mrs Hughes," Anna smiled, almost teary.

"What ... in this?" Elsie joked, looking down at her tight-fitting corset and undergarments. Anna giggled.

"Well yes, certainly, but I meant your face!" Anna laughed.

"Right, now let's get you into that dress!" Beryl said.

The dress was the most extravagant thing Elsie owned. She had never expected to wear it; she had been given it a few years ago by Lady Grantham to thank her for organising a particularly successful garden party. Yet, it was so splendid, so exquisite, that she really did not think that she would ever have an occasion to wear it. She normally relied on a black dress for the servant's ball, certainly she would wear a slightly more fancy black dress than her normal wear but nothing like the dress Beryl and Anna were now holding up in front of her. As she admired the dress, she was nervous that it was too revealing, she had not flashed this much skin in years- if ever!

"Are you two sure this dress isn't too much? It's not too risky … a bit too revealing?" Elsie said hesitantly.

"Nonsense! You are going to look unbelievably gorgeous Elsie. You have the figure for it- why not show it off!" Beryl said confidently.

"But that's just it Beryl … I don't really have the figure for it anymore!" Elsie replied.

"Mrs Hughes you most certainly do … I would give anything to have your …." Anna paused, trying to find the words, suddenly feeling embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"Oh … she means your breasts! She would love to have your wonderful cleavage!" Beryl shrieked and both Anna and Elsie dissolved into shocked giggles at Beryl's forthrightness.

"It's true!" Anna squealed through her laughter.

The ladies fastened Elsie's dress, ensuring every hook was secure. Elsie then turned around to face them to be met by gasps from her friends. Anna and Beryl both grasped Elsie's hands, tears filling their eyes.

"You look so wonderful Mrs Hughes," Anna said, the emotion catching in her throat.

"You do Elsie … you really do," Beryl said, with the most joyous expression on her face.

"What are you two like, weeping like babies!" Elsie said light-heartedly but actually very touched by her friends' reaction. She gripped their hands tightly.

"Thank you so much Anna, Beryl … I am so grateful to you … I feel … well I feel rather wonderful!" Elsie beamed, glancing in the mirror to her side.

"You look wonderful Elsie, you will truly be the most stunning lady at the ball," Beryl added sincerely.

Elsie giggled, shaking her head, "I'll hardly be that Beryl but thank you for the sentiment … I do feel like a princess!" Elsie said.

"She's right Mrs Hughes, you will take everyone's breath away when they see you tonight and I mean _everyone's_ breath away …" Anna said emphasising the 'everyone', with a tone that both Beryl and Elsie understood.

Elsie shook her head good-naturedly. It was the thing that she didn't dare speak about with her closest friends. She knew full well that they both wanted her and Charles to be together; they wanted it almost as much as she did. However, Elsie realised this was never ever going to happen and therefore she could see no need to discuss this with them, to acknowledge the painful predicament she found herself in; she did not want Beryl or Anna to have to worry about her. She knew Charles did not desire her; he was not in love with her. However, it would be lovely if he at least noticed me tonight, she thought; if he at least thought I looked nice. Elsie then thought of Janet, she would look stunning in her dress, there was no doubt. I will be lucky if Charles even notices I am there, she thought despondently.

"Elsie … we seem to have lost you there …" Beryl said, trying to lighten the mood, knowing full well what thoughts were occupying her friend's mind.

"Sorry … I drifted off for a moment … " Elsie said, with a smile. Anna and Beryl gazed at their friend warmly, holding her hand with such love and care. They both fervently believed that Charles would come to his senses, despite their faith wavering somewhat with the developments between Charles and Janet. Certainly, given the way Elsie looked tonight, if Charles wasn't interested, another man certainly would be, Beryl thought excitedly; she longed for her friend to be cherished.

"You'll be fighting them off with a stick tonight Elsie!" Beryl joked.

"Oh … I am sure … I'll not know who to dance with next!" Elsie jested back.

"I am telling you … your dance card will be full tonight!" Anna said.

Elsie smiled again at her friends; they were certainly a boost to her confidence. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress really was beautiful. It rested just off her shoulders and was shaped into a low-cut V-shape at the front, showing an enticing amount of décolletage; still appropriate but certainly more adventurous than Elsie would ever normally wear. It was made from the most stunning cerise silk, tightly fitted around her chest and nipped in at the waist. The silk was decorated with subtle beading around the neck, and at the edges of her long sleeves that were fitted to cover her slender arms. What made this dress even more different from her usual style was that instead of flaring out from the waist, it was designed to glide tightly around her hips and derriere, dropping to the floor in a straight and more modern style. It stopped a few inches from the floor; just enough to give a glimpse of Elsie's matching, high heeled shoes. It showed off every curve and asset and Elsie looked ladylike yet sexy.

"I love you both, you do know that," Elsie said, as she smiled at her friends once more. She wasn't one for overt affection but sometimes you needed to tell your loved ones just how much they meant to you, and this was one of those times.

"We love you too Mrs Hughes," Anna said warmly.

"We certainly do … you old Scottish Dragon!" Beryl said, light-heartedly. All 3 women chuckled together, with Elsie swatting Beryl on the arm.

"Right, time to go and meet the rest of the staff … then we can all head up to the ball together," Elsie smiled.

######

Mr Bates, Thomas, Alfred and Jimmy were all in the staff dining room waiting for the others; as were Daisy and Ivy who looked delightful in their evening dresses. There was great excitement and anticipation for the ball; it was the highlight of the year for many staff. It was a chance to enjoy the splendours, even for one night, that the family and the richer classes enjoyed all year long. They did not have to serve and could relax and enjoy themselves, with the finest wines, a wonderful orchestra and marvellous dancing. All of the staff made an effort to look their best.

Mr Carson arrived, looking handsome and regal as always.

"Who are we waiting for then?" Charles asked, pushing his conversation with Janet to the far reaches of his mind.

"Anna, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore are on their way … and there's Janet of course," Mr Bates said flatly. He cared deeply for Mrs Hughes, she had always been so kind to him, and that coupled with the fact that his wife never stopped complaining about Mr Carson and Janet, meant that he was well and truly against the relationship himself as well. He wouldn't dare not be against it- Anna would kill him!

At that moment Janet walked into the kitchen,

"Ta-da!" she said, as she twirled on the spot. Charles smiled at her.

"What do you think Mr Carson? Do I meet your approval?" Janet said, fluttering her eyes at Charles.

"Yes lovely Janet … all of you ladies look most lovely," Charles said embarrassed to be put on the spot like this, as he turned and smiled modestly at Daisy and Ivy also.

Janet looked put out that Charles had not been more effusive in his praise. She walked across to Daisy and Ivy and stood beside them. The staff all then heard laughter coming from the corridor, knowing that the remaining 3 ladies were on their way. Beryl and Anna entered the dining room first, as Mr Bates, ever the gentleman, complimented them both. Mrs Hughes then followed them into the room, feeling a little embarrassed to be dressed up so fancily; perhaps this was a bad idea, she thought. However, that notion was immediately quashed as she looked up to see the faces gazing back at her. Whilst Anna and Beryl stood excitedly and proudly at the side of the room, the other staff beamed with astonishment and delight as Mrs Hughes stood before them.

Elsie felt very self-conscious as she stood but was surprised and thrilled to notice the jaw-dropped expressions of the young men in the room as they unashamedly admired her. Jimmy even gave her a wolf-whistle and Thomas said she looked stunning, with Alfred nodding in agreement with Thomas's compliment, unable to find any words as he realised how gorgeous his superior was. She heard shrieks from Daisy and Ivy as they literally jumped up and down with excitement, exclaiming how beautiful she looked. Elsie truly did feel delighted. However, there was one person who hadn't yet spoken and it was his view that she wanted to hear more than any other. She looked up, catching his eye and smiled tenderly at him. Charles beamed back at her adoringly, took a huge gulp of air, and said,

"You look an absolute vision Mrs Hughes, just breath-taking."

Elsie's heart skipped a beat and her radiant smile lit up the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The downstairs staff entered the great hall, with Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes leading the way. Charles kept stealing sideways glances at Elsie as they walked through the corridors and headed upstairs. She looked absolutely radiant he thought, he had never seen her look as stunning. In fact, he had never seen any woman look as stunning. The other staff followed merrily behind them, excited for the evening ahead. As they arrived in the great hall, many guests from the village were already there, as well as Lady Mary and Lady Rose who were sitting with Tom Branson at the far side of the room. The downstairs staff helped themselves to drinks and broke off into small groups, enjoying the tunes from the orchestra who were already in full flow. Elsie was speaking to Anna and Mr Bates, whilst Charles stood with Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Janet, a few feet away.

Lord Grantham entered the hall from the library, on his own as Lady Grantham was still upstairs with Lady Edith. He walked immediately across to the downstairs guests to say good evening. As he approached the staff, he could see Anna and Mr Bates were deep in conversation with someone … she had her back to Lord Grantham and he fleetingly wondered who it was … well whoever it was, even from behind, her figure was enticing, wrapped in deep pink silk. Lord Grantham shook his head at this thought, he was a man after all but he knew he should not be having such thoughts about another woman. He knew that Cora had invited a couple of her friends from Ripon, and so he presumed that this was one of those ladies. However, as he neared them, Mr Bates spotted him and smiled, and the lady in question turned around.

"Mrs Hughes!" Lord Grantham shrieked. A huge grin on his face as joy and amazement took over.

"Good evening Lord Grantham," Elsie replied, noting his expression. She could get used to the effect this dress was having on the men around her, she thought.

"Oh my word! You look absolutely beautiful Mrs Hughes … you look spectacular!" Robert gasped, not being able to stop himself from running his eyes up and down his friend's frame, appreciating how lovely she looked.

"Thank you Lord Grantham, that is very kind," Elsie replied, although she very quickly realised that such comments, in full view of all of the staff, were not exactly appropriate and so she tried to end the focus on her, adding,

"We have all made a special effort tonight as you can see, doesn't everyone look wonderful?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course they do … you all look wonderful," Robert said swiftly, realising it was improper to be ogling the housekeeper in this way. He looked from left to right, smiling at the gathered downstairs staff but then he eyes very quickly returned to Elsie. He smiled at her warmly and she returned that smile.

Charles, who was growing increasing uncomfortable with this exchange, had moved to stand beside Elsie. He was appalled to see His Lordship admiring Elsie in such an overt way. Lord Grantham couldn't take his eyes from her, Charles noted.

"Good evening Lord Grantham … will Lady Grantham be joining us shortly?" Charles asked, deliberately mentioning his wife to try to bring him up short.

"Good evening Mr Carson and yes, certainly, Lady Grantham will join us very soon," Robert replied.

"That's very good news … It will certainly be lovely to see Her Ladyship," Charles added.

Robert noticed that his Butler was standing very close to Elsie's side, in a very protective manner. Charles was glaring at Lord Grantham, his voice had been polite and happy in tone when talking to Robert but his demeanour suggested otherwise. If Robert did not know better, he would think Mr Carson was warning him off! Robert smiled to himself, Mr Carson definitely did not simply view Mrs Hughes as just a friend. Robert was delighted for Elsie.

"Well I must go and speak to the girls but as soon as Lady Grantham arrives I'll return to claim my dance Mrs Hughes … I'll be the envy of every man in the room," Robert said mischievously, smiling at Elsie and then staring Mr Carson straight in the eyes. Charles gulped and became quite flustered.

"Now do you believe how fabulous you look Mrs Hughes? Even Lord Grantham couldn't take his eyes off you!" Anna said excitedly.

"Oh Anna … honestly … he was simply being kind," Elsie said modestly, catching Charles's eye and looking sheepishly at him. She could see he was annoyed by Robert and her 'improper' behaviour again. Charles looked extremely perturbed.

"He was just being kind Mr Carson," Elsie repeated quietly, for only Charles to hear. Then she was immediately annoyed with herself, why was she explaining herself, or more accurately explaining Lord Grantham's comments, to Charles. He had not stopped to think about some of his comments to Janet, or hers to him.

Charles made some sort of inaudible groan and Elsie rolled her eyes at him.

######

Lady Grantham arrived with Lady Edith and so now the dancing could begin. From across the dance floor, Lord Grantham and Charles gave each other a small, knowing nod as both approached their first dance partner, Elsie and Lady Grantham respectively, as was tradition, to start the dancing.

Elsie had always enjoyed the servant's ball although, if she was honest, she had always dreaded this first dance. She did not look forward to all eyes upon her and in the past, she had not known Robert well at all, and so their chatter as they danced had been very formal and civil, nothing more. However, as she watched Robert cross the dance floor towards her, with a cheeky grin on his face, she knew this first dance would be much more fun!

"Mrs Hughes, may I?" Robert asked with a smile.

"You certainly may, Lord Grantham," Elsie replied.

Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, they could drop the formalities and enjoy themselves. If Elsie was not mistaken, Robert was holding her more tightly than usual, although to the observer this would not have been noticeable. As was only proper, he held her in the most gentlemanly manner, beaming down at her; even in her heels Elsie was a few inches shorter than Robert.

"Elsie, you have never looked more stunning," Robert said genuinely.

"Oh Robert, thank you …" Elsie said happily.

" … and my god, you well and truly blew Miss Milton out of the water!" Robert laughed.

"Robert! Honestly! Fancy, saying such a thing …" Elsie said, shaking her head good-humouredly as Robert continued to twirl her around the dance floor.

"It's true … and Charles Carson cannot take his eyes off you!" Robert said with a grin.

"Robert … I have told you once and I will tell you again … Charles does not see me in that way …" Elsie explained.

"I am telling you he does ... look at him … he can barely concentrate, he keeps looking over at us … he wants to kill me …" Robert said.

"You have a very vivid imagination Robert … now onto more important things … did you speak to Cora?" Elsie asked, changing the subject. She was trying to get over Charles, she didn't need any doubts in her mind. She wanted to try and move on. Perhaps she could even find a partner, enjoy a romance, as Charles seemed to be doing with Janet.

"Yes … yes … I did …" Robert said, looking more serious now.

"And?" Elsie said, looking warmly at Robert.

"She has agreed to meet, to talk, at the weekend when the youngsters are in London …" Robert explained.

"Well that's a good start Robert … don't you think?" Elsie asked.

"Yes … yes it is … I just hope … I really hope we can get through this …" Robert said pensively.

Elsie squeezed Robert's hand, the hand that was holding hers, to offer comfort and reassurance. She felt his other hand gently stroke her back to reply to this gesture, then for a brief, fleeting moment, he allowed his head to rest on hers. He then quickly raised his head again, standing up straight to continue the dance.

######

Charles stumbled as he danced with Cora.

"Oh I do apologise Your Ladyship, I lost my footing for a moment …" Charles said, as he quickly picked up the rhythm again and continue to lead Lady Grantham across the dance floor.

Charles had seen Lord Grantham rest his forehead against Elsie's in a most intimate gesture. It was over in the blink of an eye and as far as Charles could see, no-one else in the room had noticed. Well they wouldn't, Charles thought ruefully, they haven't all been staring at the other dancing couple for the entirety of the dance. Charles could not believe what he had seen; surely there was nothing going on between Elsie and Lord Grantham? Charles immediately chided himself for that thought; Elsie would never get involved with a married man. Charles felt that odd feeling in his chest again. He continued to watch the pair as they danced. Was Lord Grantham pursuing Elsie? Charles could not really blame him if he were. That is not to say that Charles would not be appalled by such behaviour, he certainly would be, but Elsie did look completely wonderful and any man would be delighted to have her on their arm.

"Are you well Mr Carson?" Cora asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Oh yes, quite well Your Ladyship …" Charles responded.

"Good … well Miss Milton certainly speaks highly of you … " Cora teased.

"Oh does she … that's nice …" Charles replied, a little lost for words.

"You don't sound too keen Mr Carson … I thought perhaps there was a romance brewing there …" Cora added.

"Oh no … no … we may have … we have become friendly but no … there won't be a romance … I have my work to offer me contentment Your Ladyship … I don't need anything more," Charles smiled wanly, trying to end this mortifying topic of conversation immediately.

"Very well … I didn't think you two were suited anyway … I think you would be much more suited to someone a little older, perhaps someone with a Gaelic heritage, someone with great humour and integrity … maybe someone with a propensity for keys …" Cora said in a completely serious tone, whilst obviously gently mocking Mr Carson.

Charles stumbled again, laughing weakly as the dance came to an end, he said,

"Lady Grantham I seem to have two left feet this evening … I can only apologise."

Charles felt decidedly hot all of a sudden as he stood in the middle of the dance floor; his breathing was somewhat strained. What was happening? Why would Lady Grantham joke about such a thing? There was that strange feeling in his chest again. Why was Lord Grantham still holding Elsie so tightly and looking at her with such fondness? He felt so flustered, so confused. Why did Janet say that Elsie was in love with him? None of this made any sense to him; he and Elsie were dear friends. Elsie was the most trusted friend he could possible wish for and in the 15 years they had known each other they had only ever been friends. His heart was beating rapidly, he felt quite faint. He glanced across at Elsie, still in the arms of Lord Grantham. She was so beautiful and looked so happy. There was not a more wonderful woman on earth than Elsie Hughes; he knew that, he had always known that. What he had not always known, in fact what he had not known until that very second, was his next silent thought,

"Oh my god … I am in love with Mrs Hughes … I am in love with Elsie!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mr Carson had watched as one man after the other asked Mrs Hughes to dance. So far she had danced with His Lordship, Tom Branson, Mr Freeman from the village, and Dr Clarkson. He had not even had a chance to speak to her after his startling realisation earlier in the evening. He really was at a loss as to what to do next; could he tell her? Could he just take her to one side and declare his love for her? My goodness, what if she was appalled? What if she never spoke to him again? He could ruin their friendship; could he really risk that? As question after question ran through his mind, he realised that he would be glad just to spend some time with her, to enjoy her company at the dance. He thought, if he could get her on her own, perhaps it would all become clearer. Finally, the current dance came to an end and Dr Clarkson walked Elsie back to her friends.

"Thank you so much for the dance Mrs Hughes," Dr Clarkson said, his Scottish brogue seemed thicker than normal, Charles thought.

"It was my pleasure Dr Clarkson," Elsie replied.

Charles watched stunned as the doctor then took Elsie's hand in his own and kissed it gently, before walking back across the hall to sit with the Grantham's. Elsie was immediately surrounded by Daisy, Anna and Ivy who were all thrilled by the attention that the housekeeper was getting.

"Mrs Hughes, you'll have to wear that dress more often!" Daisy joked.

"You will … you are fighting the men off tonight!" Ivy added.

"I told you your dance card would be full," Anna said, winking at Elsie.

"Honestly girls … what are you like!" Elsie replied, looking suitably embarrassed as she caught Charles' eye. He could not think of one word to say to his dearest friend as he gazed at her with the broadest smile. She is absolutely beautiful, he thought happily. She smiled back at him and for a moment got lost in his lovely eyes. There was something about the way he looked at her in that moment; he had never quite looked at her in that way before. Perhaps he is just a little tipsy, Elsie thought.

"Mr Carson, there you are!" Janet said, as she arrived to join the others.

"Hello Janet," Charles said.

He knew he would have to speak to Janet, to tell her that nothing was going to happen between them. Charles really wasn't sure what he was thinking when it came to Janet. He then remembered asking Elsie for advice about his feelings for the young Ladies Maid. His heart sank at that thought. He had been attracted to Janet, she was a pretty girl, but standing here with both Elsie and Janet in front of him, he really had no idea how he could have got his feelings so wrong. Well he did have an idea; he had been a stupid old fool who was flattered by a young, pretty girl showing him some attention. He realised he had never, ever had any real feelings for Janet. Oh, how he wished he could tell Elsie that right now.

"Mr Carson, are you not going to ask me to dance?" Janet asked.

"Janet that would not be appropriate, servants do not dance with each other at the ball," Charles answered, looking quite embarrassed and thinking how much he wished he could break that rule to lead Elsie around the floor.

"Could we not make an exception just this once?" Janet continued. Anna rolled her eyes, wondering if that woman ever gave up.

"No, we could not Janet. I am sorry," Charles said firmly.

Janet sulkily sat down and took a huge gulp of wine. Charles looked at his feet mortified, just as Mrs Patmore arrived.

"What is going on here then? You could cut the atmosphere with a knife!" Beryl announced.

"Nothing, nothing at all Mrs Patmore … are you having a lovely evening?" Elsie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well not as lovely as you Mrs Hughes, with all of your admirers, but I have enjoyed it nonetheless!" Beryl joked.

Elsie shook her head with a smile and the women fell into friendly chatter as Charles stood silently and Janet sat moodily at the table. They were soon joined by Tom Branson, who was accompanied by another man. Elsie had not met this man before but she realised it must be his uncle who was staying with the Grantham's to help out on the estate. He apparently owned one of the largest farms in Galway. This man was in his late fifties and had obviously made a good living, as he was dressed very smartly indeed.

"Hello Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my uncle, Cormac Branson," Tom said happily.

"Good evening ladies, it is a great pleasure to meet you all," Cormac said most courteously, bowing his head slightly and giving all of the women a warm smile. Elsie could not help but think how lovely his Irish accent was, so different from the English tones that surrounded her.

"And uncle, this is Mr Carson, the Butler here at Downton," Tom said, introducing Charles.

"I am very pleased to meet you Mr Carson," Cormac said.

"My pleasure Sir," Charles said formally, and then was totally taken by surprise as Cormac reached out and shook his hand. As a member of the family, it was quite irregular to shake the hand of a servant.

"Thank you Mr Carson but none of that 'sir' nonsense … please call me Mr Branson if you must or even better … call me Cormac," he said kindly.

Elsie smiled as she realised that Charles would think that most improper. Yet, she also could not help think that she liked this man more and more. Suddenly, she heard his Irish lilt again and was surprised to realise that he was speaking to her,

"Mrs Hughes … Tom speaks most highly of you … he mentions you very regularly in his letters home to us …" Cormac said, smiling at Elsie.

She briefly wondered how he knew who she was but then realised that Tom must have mentioned it to him on his way across the hall.

"Oh … that's lovely to hear … " Elsie said, touched that Tom would think to mention her.

"Yes indeed … I have been most looking forward to meeting the fiery Scottish Housekeeper with a heart of gold …" Cormac continued, with Elsie raising her eyebrows at Tom and him looking suitably embarrassed.

"However, he failed to mention what an absolute beauty you are … " Cormac smiled mischievously. Elsie stared at him in surprise, he was certainly direct. She let out a short, nervous laugh. Mr Carson bristled beside her.

"Would you do me the honour of this dance?" Cormac asked Elsie.

Elsie could not remember ever being asked to dance by so many men; if it wasn't for her face burning scarlet with embarrassment she would have thought she was dreaming.

"I would be delighted," she replied as confidently as possible. There was something about this man that made her feel a little nervous and a little excited.

Charles could not believe this was happening. He was now having to watch Elsie dance with another man, and this man had not even tried to hide his attraction for her. He could watch no longer, and so he thought this was as good a time as any to have his chat with Janet; to tell her that their brief dalliance, if you could call it that, was over. He knew she would get emotional, probably quite hysterical, but it needed to be done.

"Janet, shall we go outside for a moment? There is something I need to speak to you about," Charles said as formerly as possible. He did not see the scowls he received from Anna and Mrs Patmore at this suggestion. They obviously thought he wanted to enjoy a private moment with the Ladies Maid. Janet looked thrilled, obviously thinking the same thing. Charles and Janet walked out of the open French windows, at the far side of the hall, to get some fresh air.

######

Elsie was being twirled around on the dance floor by Cormac, he was quite the dancer! She was amazed at how relaxed their conversation was, he had immediately put her at ease. She had shared some stories of her childhood in Argyll and he had talked about growing up in Galway; he had done well for himself, coming from humble beginnings yet now a successful landowner. He explained that he no longer did any manual work on the farm; he had a large staff to take care of that for him. Yet, he admitted that he missed it, missed the camaraderie of working alongside the other men.

They talked about Tom and how proud he was that the former chauffeur was now managing an Estate as grand as Downton. Elsie was impressed that, although Cormac obviously could not abide the inequalities of the class system and he could not abide the stuffiness of some of the upper classes, he still spoke warmly of the Grantham's for caring for Tom so well. He had no edge, no hatred of the upper classes; he just simply did not think they were any better than him or any other working class folk. It was refreshing to spend time with someone so at ease with himself. As they circled the dance floor they continued to chat and laugh together, his earthy Irish humour was well-matched with her own.

"So Mrs Hughes … can I be so bold as to ask if you are married?" Cormac asked.

"No, I am not married Mr Branson," she smiled at him in reply, as they continued to whirl around the dance floor.

"And is there a gentleman about … courting you I mean?" Cormac continued.

"No, there is no such gentleman …" Elsie replied, feeling increasingly anxious. She suddenly realised that he might ask her out and she had not the faintest clue what she would say.

"Well I am delighted to hear that Mrs Hughes … may I speak frankly for a moment?" Cormac asked, as he held her close to him on the dance floor.

"Yes … go-ahead," Elsie said nervously.

"Mrs Hughes … when I first spotted you across the hall this evening, you quite took my breath away … you are a very beautiful woman and … well I badgered my dear nephew relentlessly until he finally agreed to introduce us … " Cormac laughed.

Elsie held her breath; as she gazed at the very handsome man before her. She might not be a woman of the world but even she had to admit that Cormac was a rather attractive man. He had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen and his roguish smile, well she was sure he had never been short of sweethearts with that smile. He was tall and well-built and had strong hands she noted, as he held her very firmly, yet gallantly. His crowning glory, however, was his deep, sultry Irish brogue. Elsie could listen to that lovely accent all day long. She heard the voice again as Cormac continued,

"I wondered Mrs Hughes … I am sure you have many admirers and I will quite understand if you decline… but … well I think you are quite lovely … and I wondered … I wondered if you would allow me to escort you to dinner tomorrow evening?" Cormac finished. His cheeky confidence from earlier gone, and in its place was a nervous anticipation of her response.

Elsie panicked; what should she say? She loved Charles, she had always loved Charles. She could not go to dinner with another man. Yet she knew that Charles did not love her, not in the same way. Although, she had noticed that things seemed tense with Janet; he had refused to dance with her, he seemed to be spending little time with her. Could things be over with Janet? Elsie certainly hoped so. She looked at the man in front of her, he did seem very sweet and he was very open with his thoughts, his feelings. He was also very attractive, of that there was no doubt. Would it hurt to go to dinner with him; to be made to feel special for one evening? No, I can't, she thought; it would not be fair on him, I am in love with another man. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. She realised that she needed to speak, and she realised that she had to say 'no', she was in love with Charles, despite her feelings not being reciprocated.

She smiled warmly at Cormac, and was about to offer her decline when something caught her eye at the far end of the hall. The windows were open; she could see the curtains swaying back and forth in the breeze. She gaped in disbelief, as through the curtains she noticed Charles with his arm around Janet. He was embracing Janet. Without another thought, Elsie turned back to Cormac,

"Mr Branson, I would very much enjoy going to dinner with you," she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews- they are amazing! Also, thanks for sticking so faithfully with this story x**

Chapter 13

Mr Carson had expected Janet to be unhappy when he spoke to her but perhaps not quite as hysterical as she was. She had been bawling her eyes out and had begun shouting at him and, concerned that the guests inside the great hall might hear, the only thing he could think to do was to muffle her sobs by putting his arm around her and drawing her in close. She had calmed now and so he released her and they both stood, facing the gardens, in silence. He did feel bad about Janet although no promises or commitments had been made. It had all been very harmless really but he totally understood that he should never has encouraged such a flirtation. He was relieved it was now over. He thought he should say something to break the silence,

"Janet, you are a young woman, you will find the perfect man for you … I am simply not him," Charles reassured her.

"I know … I know I will Mr Carson … I just don't understand why you have suddenly gone off me …" Janet whimpered.

"I haven't gone off you ... I still think you are a lovely woman ... but Janet ... I realise that I never had any real romantic feelings for you in the first place … I care for you of course, as I do for all of my staff … and I was flattered by your attentions … but I allowed things to take a path that was incorrect …." Charles fumbled.

"It's her isn't it? It's Mrs Hughes?" Janet said sulkily.

"Janet, please do not ever refer to Mrs Hughes like that. She is your superior and is a woman of fine character and she does not deserve to be drawn into this at all …" Charles said firmly.

Janet stood silently for a moment, feeling chastised. She knew she was not really interested in Charles either. She just thought it might be fun to be involved with the Butler. She was more annoyed that he did not want her; she had always got any man she wanted in the past. However, she was obviously not going to get this one.

"Right, well I am going to head back into the party … I shall see you at breakfast as normal Mr Carson," Janet said quite chirpily.

Charles realised that she was already over her upset. He watched as she headed back into the ball, helping herself to another glass of wine and immediately joining in some joke with Jimmy and Thomas. He remained outside a little while longer, thinking about Elsie and what he should do next. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt. She would surely be finished her dance with the elder Mr Branson now. He needed to get her on her own and explain his feelings to her. If there was even a tiny chance that she may feel something in return for him, it was worth risking total and utter humiliation. It was now crystal clear to him that he was completely and utterly in love with Elsie. His face lit up at the thought, his entire body felt alive, and that odd feeling in his chest reappeared. He now recognised that this feeling, the feeling that had so perturbed him in recent weeks, was his heart almost bursting out of his chest with love for this incredible woman. He headed inside with a happy heart.

######

After she accepted his invitation to dinner, Cormac had been delighted. Elsie had never met a man who so openly wore his heart on his sleeve. He had asked her if she would join him for a drink at his table and she had happily agreed, there was no way she wanted to speak to either Charles or Janet when they returned from their intimacies out on the veranda. She sat and chatted amiably to Cormac and Tom, who had joined them. Tom had always had a special place in her heart, both when he was a member of the downstairs staff and when he became a member of the family. She enjoyed the informal banter and gentle teasing between uncle and nephew, they were obviously very close.

Elsie was not a confident woman when it came to men, however she could not fail to notice the attention Cormac Branson was paying her, his eyes rarely left her and every time she glanced in his direction she was met with the most wonderful smile. He had moved his chair very close to hers and his arm rested lightly on the back of her chair. Elsie had enjoyed a wonderful evening and she had loved getting to know this Irish gentleman. She felt at ease and as he continued to regale them with stories of back home, and she became merrier on wine and relaxed further, she was able to forget about Charles and Janet.

######

Charles had scanned the room for Elsie as soon as he re-entered the hall. A broad smile on his face as looked for the woman who was his most cherished friend and love. His heart sank as he spotted her sitting with Tom Branson's uncle. She looked happy, laughing and smiling as she chatted to him. Oh god, Charles thought, please do not let her like him. As he watched Elsie from across the room, she looked different somehow. Was it the way she was leaning close to Cormac? The way she laughed flirtatiously at his jokes? She was enjoying being made to feel special, being admired. Charles could see that in the way she held her head high, her eyes wide and her mischievous smile, as she looked at Cormac. Charles wished more than anything that Elsie would look at him in that way.

As Charles re-joined the other downstairs staff he continued to observe Elsie. He tried his best to make conversation with Beryl, Mr Bates and Ivy but his concentration was elsewhere. Finally, he watched as Cormac took Elsie's arm and walked her back across to her friends.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Mrs Hughes," Cormac said, as Elsie let go of his arm.

"Thank you Mr Branson, it has been most enjoyable," Elsie replied sincerely.

Elsie realised the other downstairs staff were listening intently and she did not want to give them anything more to gossip about. She hoped therefore that Mr Branson would not mention their plans for the following evening. However, Cormac then spoke,

"I very much look forward to tomorrow evening Mrs Hughes, I never thought I would be lucky enough to take such a pretty girl out to dinner," Cormac said, eyes sparkling.

Elsie gave a nervous laugh, as the jaws of the downstairs staff dropped open. Charles felt a tightening in his chest as he realised what Mr Branson had just said; he was taking Elsie out to dinner.

"I look forward to it too, Mr Branson, good evening," Elsie replied.

"Good Evening Mrs Hughes," Cormac said, as he kissed her on the hand and walked back across the hall.

"Elsie Hughes! Tell us everything!" Mrs Patmore shrieked, as all of the downstairs women gathered around the Housekeeper. Elsie looked up at Mr Carson and gave a weak and embarrassed smile. She had not wanted him to find out about dinner with Cormac in that way. She would have rather told him herself. It was silly, she thought, but she felt guilty as if she was betraying Charles in some way. She then reminded herself that it was Charles who had been embracing Janet, not more than an hour ago. Yet when she looked up into the eyes of the Butler, she thought she saw hurt. She knew she must be mistaken. It took Charles much willpower but he returned her smile as whole-heartedly as he could, hoping to mask the pain and jealously he was actually feeling. They were then both distracted as the downstairs women fired a million questions at Elsie, as their excitement grew about the Housekeeper's date with the handsome Irish gent.

######

All of the downstairs staff had gone to bed, happy and content after a very enjoyable servant's ball. Charles was doing his final rounds, ensuring everything was well before retiring to bed. As he walked down the corridor to his pantry, having finished his final checks, he collided full force into Elsie as she came out of her sitting room. They both stumbled and Charles had to reach out to steady them both, his hands grasped Elsie around the waist, as she gripped the lapels of his jacket.

"Mrs Hughes… I am so sorry … I didn't see you there …" Charles said, completely flummoxed and mortified to have walked straight into her.

"No need to apologise Mr Carson, I should not have been walking with such haste," Elsie smiled as she looked up at a blushing Butler.

Charles looked down at her and, as she beamed up at him, he felt quite lost for words. For a few seconds it was all he could do just to breathe her in; the beautiful happy face, the feel of her in his arms, her hands on his chest. She looked so exquisite, her beautiful brown hair starting to free itself from its confines, her face a little flushed after an evening of dancing and wine. It then occurred to him that he was still holding her close despite there being no need for him doing so now, they were both quite balanced. He panicked and let go of her immediately, taking a step back from her and looking flustered and red-faced.

"Sorry about that Mrs Hughes … I seemed to forget to let go …" Charles tried to joke, although he felt very embarrassed.

"Not at all Mr Carson, don't give it another thought…" Elsie said kindly. She too was feeling a little out of kilter after being held by Charles.

"Did you have a good evening?" Charles asked, wanting to say something to detract from the last few moments.

"I had a lovely evening thank you … and you?" Elsie asked.

"Yes, it was fine … just fine …" Charles replied.

Elsie thought she should mention Mr Branson, she didn't know what Charles must be thinking about that, but she wanted to say something.

"Mr Carson … about Mr Branson … Tom's uncle ... I wanted to explain …" Elsie started.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … there is no need to explain anything to me … it is none of my business …" Charles stuttered. He had no wish to discuss Cormac Branson at all.

"No … no …. of course … but you are my friend and I …" Elsie tried to explain further but was again interrupted by Charles.

"Mrs Hughes … what you get up to in your own personal time is really no concern of mine … no concern at all …" Charles said abruptly.

He hated himself for sounding so cold, he hadn't meant to but he really did not want to think about that man taking Elsie out to dinner. He couldn't bear it. Elsie was shocked and very hurt by his tone. She thought they were close friends, she was obviously wrong, she thought sadly.

"Right … well I will say goodnight then Mr Carson," Elsie said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Yes, goodnight Mrs Hughes," Charles said, most formerly.

The Housekeeper stood dejectedly, wondering what she had done to deserve such frostiness from the Butler. She looked down at the floor, not wanting him to see her upset, and then walked down the corridor leaving him standing alone. As Charles heard Elsie climbing the stairs to bed, he allowed himself to sag against the wall. You are a fool Charles Carson, he thought, an absolute fool.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mrs Hughes was working at her desk in her sitting room. She heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Mr Bates,

"Hello Mr Bates, how can I help you?" Elsie said warmly.

"Lord Grantham asked me to give you this note, Mrs Hughes," John replied.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you Mr Bates. Are you well?" Elsie asked.

"I am very well Mrs Hughes … and you? Looking forward to this evening?" John asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Elsie had the good grace to laugh, she knew he meant well.

"Yes, I am thank you," she smiled, shaking her head as he left the room.

Why was everyone so interested in her dinner with Cormac Branson? She realised that she had only went out with a man for dinner once in the entire 15 years she had been at Downton, with Joe Burns, but surely it was not such big news. She opened the note from Lord Grantham. It read, "Meet me at our bench in 10 minutes?" Elsie smiled, although she was surprised that he had asked Mr Bates to pass on such a note.

######

"So … someone has a date tonight?" Robert jested, as Elsie sat down on the seat beside him.

"Oh, not you as well? That's all anyone can talk about downstairs!" Elsie said.

"Well … it's not every day that our wonderful Housekeeper has a date … you realise that if you marry him, we'll be related!" Robert said cheekily.

"Oh my! Calm down Robert … I don't even know the man yet … there won't be any weddings I can assure you of that … just a nice, friendly dinner between two mature adults …" Elsie said, with much certainty.

"If you say so …" Robert continued to tease.

"I do …" Elsie responded.

"How did Mr Carson react to news of your date?"

"It is not a date but … quite rudely actually … I tried to have a word with him about it last night … but he said that what I did in my personal time was no concern of his … he obviously does not care one jot if I go out to dinner with a man …" Elsie said, sadly.

"Are you serious Elsie? He's jealous!" Robert said excitedly.

"Robert … when will you give this up … he is not jealous!" Elsie replied, starting to get annoyed.

"You'll see … anyway … let's not bicker … it seems that tonight is a big night for both of us … Cora has agreed to talk to me this evening … the children headed off to London this morning … so we are going to meet in the Library following dinner … to allow us to chat without anyone listening in …" Robert explained.

"Oh, that is wonderful news … and have you planned what you are going to say?" Elsie asked.

"I am going to do as you suggested … I am going to explain exactly how I feel and give Cora the chance to do the same … and I am going to keep reassuring her how much I love her … and then … well then we'll see what happens …" Robert finished.

"That sounds like a good plan … I am sure it will go well … I hope so much that it does Robert …" Elsie smiled at him.

Robert returned her smile and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And I hope your dinner goes well Elsie … you truly deserve a man who realises just how lovely you are and who will cherish you forever," Robert added.

She reached up to kiss Robert on the cheek; he does say the most adorable things to me, Elsie thought. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms and they enjoyed a warm, friendly hug.

######

Janet had been sent by Mrs Patmore to find the gardener. Lord Grantham had requested a bouquet of the finest cream roses for the dinner table this evening. Robert knew they were Cora's favourite and thought this would be a nice touch to start their evening together. Janet did not know why she had to go on this errand but she had been pleased to get some fresh air if truth be told. However, as soon as she began to walk through the grounds, she realised she had no idea where to find Mr Jacobs, the gardener. She therefore continued to walk and walk through the grounds until she thought she heard voices, presuming that must be him. However, when she peered through the gate that led to the final section of the garden, what she witnessed stunned her to the core. She gaped in disbelief as she saw Lord Grantham and Mrs Hughes cuddled together on the seat at the end of the garden.

######

Elsie was grateful for Anna and Beryl's help once again to get her ready for dinner with Mr Branson. She was not wearing anything as glamorous as the previous night; they were only going for dinner at a small restaurant in Ripon, no need to overdo things. However, she was pleased with how her outfit had turned out. She wore a blue, cotton summer dress, with short sleeves, decorated in tiny white daisies. It was nipped in at the waist, with a bow fastening, and then it flared outwards. She had dressed it up with some delicate blue beads that she had borrowed from Anna and some high-heeled matching blue shoes. She looked smart and womanly.

Cormac had said he would come downstairs to meet her, even though Elsie had argued there was no need, she could easily meet him at the car. However, he wouldn't hear of it. Therefore, Elsie stood in the staff dining hall, surrounded by her friends. Beryl had delayed dinner for the staff by half an hour so she could see Elsie off on her date. Charles sat silently, reading his paper at the head of the table. He had barely spoken to Elsie all day, other than to check a couple of routine household matters. He hated not spending time with her but he felt this was for the best, to keep his distance, at least until he could work out if she was serious about this Irish man or not.

All heads turned to the door as Cormac Branson walked into the room, with the biggest bouquet of red roses Elsie had ever seen. Charles and the others seated at the table, stood up as was customary.

"Good evening to you all and good evening Mrs Hughes," Cormac said cheerfully.

"Good Evening Mr Branson," Elsie replied.

"My Mrs Hughes, you do look a picture … simply stunning …" Cormac replied, in his deep Irish accent.

"Thank you very much … that is very kind …" Elsie said, blushing profusely in front of her friends and colleagues.

"These are for you …" Cormac said, handing the flowers to Elsie with a huge grin.

"They are beautiful Mr Branson, thank you," Elsie replied and then handed the roses to Beryl so she could put them in water. Beryl gave her a delighted smile.

Charles stood motionless as this interaction took place, holding his breath. It was unbearable to see Elsie being courted by this man. Charles wanted to buy her flowers; he wanted to pay her compliments and take her to dinner. You may well have missed your chance now you old fool, he thought painfully. He then wondered if Elsie had felt even a little bit of what he was feeling, when he had foolishly paid Janet compliments. He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Right, well shall we get off Mrs Hughes… the car is waiting for us upstairs ..." Cormac said happily.

He then looked at all of the downstairs staff standing around and added with a wink, "I will have her back no later than midnight … I promise." Elsie and the others laughed, although Charles did not. Anna then handed Elsie her coat and handbag and Elsie and Cormac said their goodbyes and walked out of the room.

As the rest of the staff chattered excitedly about Cormac Branson, and the kitchen maids headed off to finish dinner, it was only Beryl who noticed the dejected appearance of their Butler as he slouched down at the table without a word.

######

Robert sat nervously at the dinner table, waiting for Cora to arrive. He felt as if they were going on their first date all over again. He knew they wouldn't properly talk until after dinner, it would be impossible to talk about such private matters whilst they were surrounded by servants. However, it was important to him that the evening started well. He smiled as he noticed the vase of roses on the table; Mrs Patmore had done him proud.

######

Upstairs, Cora was almost ready. She felt distinctly anxious for the evening ahead. However, she knew that she and Robert needed to talk and she very much wanted them both to be happy again. She had created a distance between the pair and she wanted so much to regain their closeness. She loved Robert dearly and she was certain that he still loved her; otherwise why would he have gone to such efforts for this evening. She hoped they could resolve matters and put the last horrendous year behind them.

"Are you ok Your Ladyship?" Janet asked. She had noticed that Cora had been unusually quiet as she dressed her this evening.

"Yes, I am quite well Janet, thank you," Cora replied.

"It must be a long time since you and Lord Grantham have had dinner just the two of you …" Janet commented, as she continued to pin Cora's hair.

"Yes … yes … it is ... we are always normally joined by our family and friends …" Cora agreed.

Janet smiled at Cora and asked, "Does Lord Grantham have lots of friends Your Ladyship?"

"That's a very strange question to ask Janet … whatever do you mean?" Cora asked, baffled by this question.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all … he just seems to have spent a lot of time away from the house lately and I just wondered if he was spending time with friends?" Janet said innocently.

Cora grasped Janet's hand, to stop her continuing to pin her hair, and swivelled around on her stool to look at the Ladies Maid,

"Janet … what on earth are you suggesting?" Cora said fearfully.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Janet, what are you suggesting?" Cora shrieked more loudly.

"Nothing at all … apologies M'lady … I am not suggesting anything …" Janet stuttered. She realised she had made a mistake and should never have said anything.

"Janet … you suggested Robert was spending time away from the House with someone …with a friend?" Cora was determined not to let this drop.

"Not a friend as such … well … I only mention it as today … I was walking through the gardens …" Janet said panicked, she knew she was digging herself into a deep hole.

"Yes?" Cora said testily.

" … and I happened to see Lord Grantham … with Mrs Hughes …" Janet explained.

"Mrs Hughes! Oh my goodness Janet! You think there is something untoward between Robert and Mrs Hughes!" Cora laughed.

"Well … they looked very close …" Janet said, feeling quite foolish now.

"Janet you really do have an overactive imagination … I would trust Mrs Hughes with my life … she would never … oh my goodness … you had me thinking all sorts …" Cora said relieved.

"It seemed odd that they were sitting in the garden together …" Janet said sulkily.

When Cora thought about it, it did seem a little odd. However, she certainly was not going to let Janet know she had any doubts. She meant what she had said, she did trust Mrs Hughes completely and of course, she trusted her husband. Although, she thought regrettably, the way she had been acting of late, she could hardly blame him if he had sort out female comfort elsewhere. She had observed Robert appreciating other women in the past; however she hoped very much that he had never acted on any passing attractions he had felt. He certainly would never have acted improperly with Mrs Hughes; no, there certainly could be nothing between her husband and her Housekeeper, she thought. If Janet had spotted him with a flighty housemaid she would have been more worried but not Mrs Hughes.

"Janet, finish my hair and never repeat a word of this to anyone ever again … do you understand?" Cora said sternly.

"Yes, I do," Janet said meekly.

######

Cora and Robert had enjoyed polite conversation over dinner, with very little actually being said. They were both waiting to be alone in the Library to discuss their problems fully.

"Shall we go through Cora?" Robert asked.

"Certainly," Cora smiled in response.

As they walked through to the Library, there was anxiousness in the air. They sat across from each other on the sofas. Robert was surprised that Cora immediately spoke,

"Robert, before we really begin to talk, may I ask you a question?" Cora asked. She needed to ask him, to put this matter to rest.

"Yes of course," Robert replied.

"Why were you in the garden today with Mrs Hughes?" she asked, gazing at her husband to gauge his reaction.

Of all of the questions he thought she might ask, that was the last one he was expecting. He hesitated a little and then decided total honesty was the best course of action.

"Mrs Hughes and I have become friends Cora. I know that may sound a little surprising but … well as you know … I have been quite unhappy of late and I needed someone to talk to and she has been a great support …" Robert began.

"Because you could not talk to me?" Cora asked, sadly.

"… yes … I wanted to talk to you Cora but you kept pushing me away … " Robert continued.

"Did you talk to her about us?" Cora asked.

"Yes … and we also talked about worries Mrs Hughes was facing … I hope I have also helped her with those a little … but Cora you must understand … Elsie ... sorry Mrs Hughes ... and I are friends … there is nothing improper or …" Robert explained.

"You call her Elsie?" Cora said archly.

"Cora … we have gotten to know each other well … it seemed ridiculous for her to call me Lord Grantham … she wanted to help me make things right with you … she has only ever wanted you and I to be happy again … Cora please do not let this come between us … Mrs Hughes and I are friends … you are my wife and I love you …" Robert said pleadingly.

Cora looked into Robert's eyes. As much as it pained her that he had felt the need to confide in another woman, she believed him when he said Mrs Hughes and he were just friends. She could see that Robert cared for the housekeeper but she was almost certain that he didn't have any feelings other than friendship for Mrs Hughes.

"Ok Robert … I had to ask … now … where do you want to start?" Cora said, taking a deep breath.

"How about … do you still love me?" Robert asked.

######

The restaurant in Ripon was delightful. They had a window seat and had already enjoyed two wonderful courses. Although Mrs Patmore was certainly the best cook Elsie had ever met, it was a treat to be able to choose from such a luxurious menu. Beryl's most elegant meals were reserved for the family, whilst the downstairs staff were used to plainer food. Cormac had been the perfect gentleman all night; the ideal dinner partner, amusing Elsie with many tales from back home and quizzing her about the downstairs staff. They had spent a relaxed, entertaining evening together. Elsie felt like she had known the charming Irish man so much longer than two days.

"Dessert?" Cormac smiled.

"Oh Mr Branson … I don't think I could eat another thing!" Elsie gasped.

"Mrs Hughes … would you do me the honour of calling me Cormac and if I may, I would very much like to call you Elsie?" Cormac asked politely.

"Yes … yes of course … Cormac," Elsie said warmly. She smiled inwardly as she realised that in 15 years Mr Carson had never used her first name, it had taken this man 2 days!

"Now … are you sure you could not manage a little dessert Elsie… I hear the peach melba is something to behold?" Cormac teased.

"Perhaps we could share one?" Elsie suggested, and then realised that may sound a little suggestive.

"Wonderful idea!" Cormac replied, before she had a chance to be further embarrassed.

He swiftly ordered their dessert and another bottle of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Cormac Branson?" Elsie flirted. She was already feeling a little tipsy.

"Absolutely! You are a gorgeous woman … how else am I going to get you to fall for me?" Cormac said with a broad smile.

Elsie laughed and he joined her. As Elsie enjoyed the feel of the wine having its effect, she could not help thinking that this Irish man was an absolute dish. If any man is going to help me forget about Charles Carson, it will be him, she thought happily.

######

Charles sat in his pantry; the other staff had already gone to bed. He was looking down at his wine ledger, trying to total up the different wines in the cellar but in truth, he had not concentrated on a single thing all evening. He could think of nothing else but Elsie. He should have told her how he felt last night. She had tried to talk to him about Cormac; he had simply brushed her off. Yet, surely it would be foolish to declare his love for her, as she was embarking on a romance with another man. 'But what if she loves you?' he thought, and then immediately shook his head at this ridiculous notion.

"Good night Mr Carson, I am heading up," Beryl said, as she peered through the door.

"Mrs Patmore, I thought everyone had already gone up," Charles replied, standing to greet her.

"Everyone else had but I had one or two things to finish off in preparation for dinner tomorrow … are you well Mr Carson?" Beryl asked, noticing the butler looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yes … quite fine thank you …" Charles replied, but he did not convince Beryl.

She stepped further into his room. She knew exactly why he was upset. The old fool had obviously finally realised what she and many others had known for years … he was in love with Elsie Hughes.

"Tell her, Mr Carson …" Beryl said quietly.

Charles looked up at the Cook, somewhat thrown by her comment. He couldn't speak.

"Tell her … tell her before a certain Irish man sweeps her off her feet …" Beryl implored.

Charles hesitated for a further moment and then threw caution to the wind,

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Charles asked worriedly. Beryl rolled her eyes to the sky.

"Charles Carson are you blind … are you actually blind?" Beryl said, annoyance in her voice now.

"I … I don't know how she feels … " Charles mumbled nervously.

"Charles … the poor woman has been crushed … absolutely crushed these past few weeks watching you fawn over that horrid young Janet … Elsie thinks you walk on bleeding water … she loves you Charles … oh my goodness … she has always loved you … how couldn't you know?" Beryl said, furious with the ignorance of the man.

"Oh god … I had no idea … oh no … and Janet … are you sure?" Charles stammered.

How had he thought he was interested in Janet? How did he get this all so wrong? He has ruined everything. Beryl said Elsie had been crushed. Charles hated himself, he would never want to hurt Elsie, ever.

"I am sure Charles … the poor woman has been in bits … lord knows she hasn't wanted to talk about it … but surely you have noticed how distraught she has been … she has loved you all of this time … she has supported you, cared for you and loved you … and for what … to watch you go all soppy over that young minx … " Beryl was firing full force now.

"I never … oh … I never really liked Janet at all … I was flattered and I suppose I was lonely ... I never had any real interest in her … Elsie is my dearest friend and it never occurred to me that we could have more … and then at the ball … I don't know why I hadn't realised it before … but I realised that I love her … I am in love with her Beryl …" Charles said with total sincerity.

"Well then you need to bloody tell her!" Beryl shouted at him.

"Are you forgetting that she is currently out to dinner with another man!" Charles shouted back.

"Yes … well that's only because she thinks you don't love her … she thinks you are still with Janet …" Beryl shouted back.

"Well I am not … I want Elsie … I love Elsie …" Charles said, collapsing back into his chair.

They both caught their breath after their heated exchange and allowed themselves to calm down. Beryl looked down at Charles; he was a good man, she thought. He was just somewhat of a slow mover, she thought good-humouredly. She smiled down at him, shaking her head lightly.

"Do you think she likes this Cormac?" Charles asked quietly.

"Well he is charming and I am sure they will be having a lovely evening," Beryl answered honestly.

Charles looked nervously at Beryl and nodded his head sadly.

"But she doesn't love him … she loves you …" Beryl said confidently.

######

"Thank you for a lovely evening Cormac …" Elsie said, as the pair walked down the corridor in the servant's hall, stopping in front of her sitting room.

"You are welcome Elsie … the pleasure was all mine," he said, reaching out to hold her hand, raising it to his mouth and kissing it gently.

As Elsie looked into his green eyes, she smiled happily. He kept hold of her hand at his side and moved closer to her, gently stroking her hand with his fingers. Elsie could feel shivers running all over her body. Her heart was racing and she thought she might faint.

"You are beautiful Elsie ..." he said, as he gazed into her eyes with that lovely smile.

She felt his other hand gently caress her face, playing with the soft strands of hair that has escaped. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, his breathing had quickened as Elsie felt his chest rising and falling beside her own. He was so close now. He lowered this hand to her waist, sliding it gently around her back, drawing her in even closer. They were pressed together; his eyes had not lost contact with Elsie's at all during this time. She placed her free hand on his chest, yet didn't dare move. This was the most intimate Elsie had ever been with a man in decades. She tried to focus on her breathing which had hastened somewhat, she was very nervous but she would be lying if she didn't admit she also felt thrilled.

He lifted her hand again to his lips and covered it in tiny kisses, taking each finger into his mouth to softly caress it, whilst continuing to hold her tightly around her waist. Elsie let out a small happy murmur, as his eyes twinkled at her. Elsie was lost in the sensations that were racing through her body, as he finished gently teasing her fingers and placed this hand on his chest with her other. He then began to trace his fingers down her neck, making tiny circles on her skin with his thumb and whispering sweet words to her. Elsie could not believe this was happening, she thought fleetingly that it may be the effects of the wine that were allowing her to enjoy this but whatever it was, she didn't really care as his touch felt divine.

Cormac leant forward to cover the path he had drawn on her neck with warm kisses. Elsie heard him groan softly as he kissed her neck more ardently. His hands had started to gently stroke her back. He was being so tender and yet was touching her more and more amorously. She found herself slipping her hands around his neck and holding him to her more firmly. She ran one hand up into his hair as she felt herself go weak at the knees. As he held her closely, he leaned backwards, looking into her beautiful eyes once again. He longed to feel her lips under his, however, he did not want to scare Elsie, she had already allowed him to do more than he had dared dream. However, as he gazed adoringly at her, she must have read his mind, as she gave a gentle but certain nod, as if to grant permission. He did not waste a second more, cupping her face in his hand and bringing his lips …

"Mrs Hughes!" Charles shouted, panic in his voice.

He had only watched them from his pantry door for a few seconds, having heard some muffled noises and come out to investigate. It was all he could take to see Cormac holding Elsie but as he realised they were about to kiss, he had to do something to stop them. He watched as the pair jumped apart immediately, both flustered and stunned. He then realised he needed to say something to explain his actions, as the three stared uncomfortably at each other.

"I apologise Mrs Hughes, Mr Branson … I was working in my pantry and I heard a noise and … well I did not realise you had company Mrs Hughes … I am so sorry … I would never have interrupted if I had realised …" Charles speedily explained. He was fibbing, of course, but he hoped he had sounded convincing.

"Not at all Mr Carson … you haven't interrupted anything … we were just … just saying goodnight," Elsie stammered, looking apologetically at Cormac.

"Absolutely … that's exactly what we were doing … saying goodnight," Cormac smiled at Elsie warmly. The last thing he wanted was for her to be embarrassed in front of her colleague and friend.

Charles smiled back at them both, realising that, understandably, they probably expected him to make his excuses and leave them to say goodnight. However, he remained where he stood and continued to smile politely at them; there was no way he was going to give this Irish charmer another opportunity to kiss Elsie. When Elsie and Cormac realised he wasn't going anywhere, Cormac said,

"Right … well I will say goodnight then Mrs Hughes … thank you again for being such wonderful company tonight."

"Thank you, Mr Branson," Elsie replied.

Cormac gave her a reassuring wink to let her know everything was ok, and then smiled as he wished Mr Carson goodnight, before heading upstairs to his room.

That just left Elsie and Charles in the corridor, staring awkwardly at each other.

**A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews- they really motivate me to keep writing x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elsie and Charles remained gazing at each other; the tension in the air was palpable. Elsie was completely flustered; a combination of Cormac's attentions and the fact that she had no idea how much Charles had seen. She was mortified. Charles on the other hand was not sure what to say; he had stopped anything happening between Elsie and Cormac for one night but he had no idea if she felt any real fondness for the man. She certainly seemed to be enjoying his affections when he interrupted them. Even if Mrs Patmore had been right, even if Elsie had once loved him, she may have entirely different feelings for him now. He wanted so much to tell Elsie how much he loved her but the circumstances did not seem right; would she think he was just reacting after seeing her with another man? He could see she was flushed and had a horrible feeling that things had been quite intimate before he arrived; his heart clenched at the thought of another man caressing, touching and almost kissing his Elsie.

They had been standing for what felt like an age; Elsie decided she had to say something,

"Mr Carson … I don't know what you saw … but I apologise …." Elsie began but was cut off by Charles.

"Mrs Hughes you have nothing at all to apologise for … I should not have interrupted … you are entitled to do whatever you want with whomever you want …" Charles said, trying to sound like he meant it.

"But that's just it Mr Carson … I never do anything with anybody normally … we had just had a splendid evening and Mr Branson is lovely man and I think we got a little carried away … " Elsie spluttered and then felt further embarrassed; why I am I explaining this to Charles? He does not give two hoots what I get up to, she thought woefully.

"Mrs Hughes please … you really do not have to explain …" Charles said firmly, the last thing he wanted was to hear how the pair almost got carried away.

Elsie gave a long sigh and looked to the ground. Charles too stared dejectedly at his feet. They were both wondering how things had become so awkward between them, the atmosphere so prickly. Charles raised his head, he could at least tell her things were over with Janet.

"Mrs Hughes … I want you to know that there is nothing between Janet and I and there never will be … " Charles said, as Elsie looked towards him, surprised by his statement.

"I don't understand … I thought you were … attracted to her …" Elsie said confused.

"I was mistaken … I am not attracted to Janet and …" Charles continued but was interrupted by Elsie.

"But you said you had romantic feelings for her …" Elsie reminded him. She was baffled; how could his feelings have changed so remarkably?

"I was wrong … I do not have romantic feelings for Janet … I never did … I was flattered to have a woman notice me I suppose … I mistook that for something more … but I can categorically tell you that I have no interest in Janet … and I have told her that …" Charles finished.

" … but at the ball … when I was dancing with Mr Branson … I saw you … outside on the veranda … you were embracing Janet …" Elsie said, still stunned by Charles' words.

Charles looked shocked at that. He had no idea that anyone had seen him and Janet that evening, let alone Elsie.

"Mrs Hughes … I was not embracing Janet … I had just told her that it was over … she was hysterical … I was trying to calm her down so that no-one inside would hear her …" Charles explained.

"Hysterical … you must have had quite an effect on her …" Elsie said, sarcasm lacing her voice. Charles looked surprised at her tone.

What does he expect? Elsie thought. He breaks my heart; he causes me untold pain, only to tell me that he never really cared for the woman in the first place. It was all Elsie could do not to scream at him, not to let him know what a thoughtless, stupid man he could be. The more she thought about it, the madder she became. He only regards me as a friend, so even without Janet he would not be interested in romance with me but he could have saved me from much heartache if he had maintained a professional relationship with her, rather than going all gooey-eyed when she batted her eyelids at him, Elsie thought furiously.

"I … I didn't mean … I mean … I am nothing special… I know that ... Janet was never really interested in a stuffy old thing like me … it was probably a bit of a game to her … " Charles stammered.

"Well I hope you both had lots of fun! Goodnight Mr Carson," Elsie said angrily, and then marched upstairs to bed.

######

Elsie had been up since the crack of dawn. She had endured an unsettled night's sleep, tossing and turning and running over the things Charles had said in her mind; he never had romantic feelings for Janet. It did not make any sense to her at all and she was tired of trying to understand. She had driven thoughts of Charles to the back of her mind, determined for him not to ruin her happy mood of yesterday. However, she regretfully had been forced to reach a conclusion about Cormac. As furious as she was with Charles, the very fact that he could still raise such high emotions within her, proved conclusively that she was in no way over him. She was quite clearly still head over heels in love with her infuriating Butler, despite her trying to convince herself that she could forget about Charles and enjoy a romance with another man. Therefore, it was not fair to allow Cormac to believe that her feelings for him were more than they were; she had resolved to speak to him as soon as possible to put things right. She was saddened by that thought, a big part of her wished she could let herself enjoy a romance with Cormac; he had certainly awoken long-suppressed sensations within her. However, she knew that nothing would change the way she felt about Charles; she would be forever in love with that blasted man.

There was a knock on Elsie's sitting-room door,

"May I come in?" Cormac asked, that beautiful Irish accent as charming as ever.

"Yes … yes of course … " Elsie said, trying her best to smile happily at Cormac. She felt truly awful about what she was about to say; he was a genuinely lovely and decent man, and very attractive, Elsie thought for the umpteenth time that morning. However, it was the right thing to do and so before he made her swoon again with his charming ways, she spoke,

"Cormac … you are a wonderful man …"

A resigned smile appeared on the Irish man's face, "… I sense a 'but' …"

Elsie smiled in return and nodded her head gently.

######

Mr Carson had been storming about all morning; bristling and sniping at every passing footman. He was mad at himself, mad at the world and even a little mad at Elsie. Mrs Patmore had said she was crushed when he showed an interest in Janet. Well, he had told her last night that things were over with Janet and she had not seemed pleased at all. In fact, she just made a sarcastic comment and went to bed. He had felt foolish as he was left standing in the corridor on his own. He hadn't slept a wink all night. Elsie Hughes made him livid sometimes; she could madden him like no other.

As Charles marched into his pantry, slamming the door behind him more loudly than he meant to, he slumped into his chair. The most maddening thing was that she also warmed his heart. He felt a happier, calmer, better man in her presence. He smiled soppily as he sat; she is rather marvellous, all fire and passion and undying loyalty for those she loves. Charles adored her Scottish accent; even more so when she was annoyed with him and that roll of the eyes … he was often at the wrong end of that look. He knew he exasperated her but he also knew that she would do anything to support him, to care for him. He had not always shown his gratitude for her tenderness, in fact he had often pushed her away. Yet, he did so appreciate it, despite being useless at demonstrating his thanks. She was also so very beautiful. He had always thought it, always admired her from afar. He simply never imagined that he could have her, that he could win the most wonderful prize of all; Elsie's heart.

He had to try and win that heart and he had to find a very special way of showing Elsie how much he cared. Invigorated by that thought, Charles immediately set to work on a plan.

######

Elsie was completing her rounds, checking the maid's work in the upstairs bedrooms. She realised she had not spoken to Robert this morning. She was eager to know how his heart-to-heart with Cora had gone the previous evening. She prayed that it had went well; the couple so deserved some happiness. She could see that they cared deeply for one another; she just hoped they could work through their problems. She had not seen either of them since the previous day, she hoped that was a good sign. Perhaps they are still in bed, all wrapped up in each other's arms, Elsie thought. She then immediately blushed at the thought. She also realised Mr Bates had definitely mentioned Robert being at breakfast so that couldn't be it. But where were they? Elsie sincerely hoped they hadn't bickered. They needed to talk things out, not build more walls between them. She was surprised Robert hadn't come to see her, he usually could not wait to update her, to talk things through.

As Elsie headed back downstairs, she thought fondly of Robert and how close they had become. She valued his friendship; it had come at a time when she so needed it. She loved Beryl and Anna so much but for some reason she could not talk to them about Charles. She did not want to face the heartbreak she felt with them. However, the last person on earth she would have thought she would confide in was Robert. Yet, she had relied on him so much over recent weeks. He was a true friend.

She reached her sitting room and spotted a folded note on her work desk. It read, 'Meet me at our usual spot, Robert'. She smiled warmly; she knew he would want to tell her all about last night. She always looked forward to chatting to him, they enjoyed an easy rapport. She headed out of the servant's door and through the gardens, feeling content as she enjoyed the fresh air, the smell of lavender infiltrating her senses. The gardens really did look, and smell, beautiful at this time of year. She reached the gate that led through to the final part of the garden and as she walked through the entrance to join her friend, she was startled to see Cora, not Robert, sitting alone on the bench.

"Mrs Hughes … I think we need to talk …"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews- they are a real treat to read! A little more Cobert in this chapter as I felt I had neglected them a little, however much more Chelsie to come x**

Chapter 17

"Lady Grantham? I wasn't expecting to see you here …" Elsie managed to utter. She was shocked to see Cora but tried with all of her might to sound calm.

"Apologies Mrs Hughes … I should not have deceived you … I simply wanted to speak to you …" Cora explained.

"You could have simply sent for me M'Lady, there was no need to pretend to be Lord Grantham," Elsie said steadily. She knew she was speaking to her employer but she did not like being lied to or made to look foolish.

"Yes … yes of course … but I wanted to speak to you about a private matter Mrs Hughes … and I knew we would not be disturbed out here … Robert said this is where you often meet …" Cora said quietly.

Cora's tone was warm but Elsie remained decidedly unsure about where this conversation was going. She was surprised that Robert had told Cora about their meetings; neither had done anything wrong but she knew that their friendship may seem inappropriate to others. Elsie thought she should broach this topic fully, in case there was any misunderstanding at all.

"Yes we have met here M'Lady … His Lordship and I have become friends … I realise that may seem a little strange but I hope you do not think there has been anything improper taking place … because I can assure you whole-heartedly there has not," Elsie said adamantly.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes … Robert reassured me of that also … I must admit I was a little worried at first when Janet told me she had seen you both here …" Cora acknowledged.

Elsie used every bit of control not to let her fury show. Janet! Janet had seen Robert and her together and had told Cora. Wait until I get back to the house and see that girl, Elsie thought. Then she thought of Robert, he must have had to explain this to Cora last night, instead of focusing on what really mattered, getting their relationship back on track.

"We have only ever been friends … I am very grateful for His Lordship's support … I have had a few things on my mind lately …" Elsie admitted.

"Yes … he said that also … although he obviously did not betray any confidences Mrs Hughes … he quite obviously cares for you very much and values your friendship … he also admitted that he had discussed our problems with you …" Cora stated.

"Umm... yes … yes he did M'Lady … he loves you very much and he wants you both to be happy … I simply provided a friendly ear …" Elsie said softly.

"That is why I wanted to speak to you Mrs Hughes … Robert and I spent a great deal of time yesterday discussing our feelings … I think it was a relief to both of us … but … well … I am still unsure … I really don't know if we can ever get back to what we once had … we have been through so much … and … I would appreciate your advice … I wondered if I could steal Robert's friend for an hour or so?" Cora said hopefully.

Cora had been a little jealous that her husband had found such a good friend to talk to; he trusted Mrs Hughes implicitly and it had obviously supported him immensely to share his worries with such a trusted confidante. Cora had no such friend and whilst she and Robert had talked things through, she really needed the counsel of a third party, someone who was not directly involved. She knew Mrs Hughes would be the perfect person; she was thoughtful, kind, intelligent and rational. She would not usually speak to Mrs Hughes about such personal matters but she hoped that perhaps she would be willing to offer her help.

Elsie was amazed that Cora wanted to confide in her, there had never discussed anything personal. It would also seem odd to be discussing things from the other perspective; she was usually listening to Robert. However, she certainly would not dare to say no and as Elsie looked towards Cora, and observed her anxious expression, she did not actually want to refuse.

"Yes of course," Elsie said, as she sat down on the bench beside Cora. Cora smiled gratefully and immediately uttered,

"Mrs Hughes … I am so scared that I may never feel about my husband the way I once did … I love Robert … I know I do … but … I have separated myself from him for so long … I don't know how to behave around my own husband anymore … how can I possibly admit that to him?"

Cora looked down at her knees, hands clasped together, broken by that admission. Elsie watched as her shoulders started to rise and fall, as sobs escaped. Elsie reached out and took hold of Cora's hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

"I think you simply need to take things one step at a time … don't expect everything to get back to normal immediately …you both love each other… you just need to get to know one another again … spend time together … go for walks together … sit in silence in the library and read your books together … just small things to be as one … it will be like you are courting again … it might be quite fun!" Elsie said happily.

Cora smiled. She had felt terrified last night, she didn't know if she could live up to Robert's hopes. However, Mrs Hughes had made it sound so simple; we need to spend time together, not rush things. Cora's face lit up at a thought,

"We used to enjoy horse-riding together … it has been so long since we have done that … and painting … we used to paint together in the garden …" Cora added.

"There you go then … that would be a wonderful place to start …" Elsie said encouragingly. She could see Cora was feeling more positive. Elsie grinned cheerfully at Cora.

"May I say something else M'Lady? It is quite personal …" Elsie asked, hesitantly. She had a feeling she knew what was at the root of Cora's worries, she could sense it. Cora was worried about being intimate with Robert again. Elsie would never discuss anything so private with Robert but as the couple had barely spoken in months and months, she presumed it had been some time since they had shared a bed.

"Of course Mrs Hughes …" Cora replied quickly.

"It would be understandable … after all you have been through … and after being estranged from your husband for so long … if you were anxious about … about being intimate again with your husband …" Elsie began, with Cora taking a gulp of air but nodding in agreement with Elsie.

"… however … don't even think that far ahead … focus on being friends … spending time together … make His Lordship romance you … hug each other … hold hands … but don't put pressure on yourself to … well to jump into bed!" Elsie said, sounding much cheekier than intended.

Both women broke into nervous laughter, as they sat on the bench together.

" … if you become more comfortable with each other again … if you are at ease and enjoy each other's company … the rest will take care of itself quite naturally … believe me …" Elsie said warmly.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes … thank you so much …" Cora said, emotional but happy as she hugged Mrs Hughes to her tightly. Cora finally believed she and Robert could put things right.

######

As Cora and Elsie approached the House, Robert came out of the main entrance with Isis. He looked gobsmacked to see the two women together, gaping open-mouthed at them as they walked towards him.

"Cora, Mrs Hughes … are you both quite well?" Robert said.

"We are very well Robert ..." Cora said happily. Robert smiled at Cora but then looked to Elsie, worried that she may be uncomfortable in some way. He had no idea that Cora would speak to Elsie and he had no idea what she might have said.

"Yes, we are very well Lord Grantham," Elsie reassured him. She realised they were both using their formal titles with each other but in someone else's presence it did not seem right to use their first names.

Robert looked relieved, "Good, good … well I am just going for a short walk with Isis … I will see you later …" Robert said, as he tugged on the lead and started to walk away.

Elsie gave Cora a knowing look, hoping to encourage her,

"Robert … Robert …" Cora shouted.

Robert turned to face her.

"Perhaps I could join you … I would enjoy a nice walk …" Cora said nervously. She could not remember having ever joined Robert as he walked the dog.

Robert looked surprised yet elated. Cora could not help but notice his joy at this suggestion.

"Cora … I would love that," Robert said with absolute delight.

Elsie watched them as they disappeared into the distance, the happiest grin adorning her face.

######

Elsie felt exhausted as she reached her sitting room. What a day! It had been tiring enough to have such a difficult chat with Cormac but then to also have had her conversation with Cora. Elsie smiled, she was so happy for the Grantham's. However, her own situation could not help but depress her. She had called things off with a gorgeous man because she was in love with a man who did not love her! She sighed as she slumped down on her settee, taking her shoes off as she sat. She might as well feel comfortable as she sat wallowing, she thought.

She was about to lie-down to have a short nap when something caught her eye on her desk. It was the most exquisite bouquet of lilacs and purple thistles, with a ribbon and a card attached. She opened the card. It read, _"To Elsie, the girl who makes my heart sing xxx."_ It was not signed. Who on earth could have sent this? She immediately concluded it must be Cormac. Yet, she had been quite clear when they had talked; he was disappointed but seemed to completely understand why they could be nothing more than friends. It did seem strange that he would therefore leave these flowers for her. No, she decided, these could not be from Cormac. But who else? One of the staff playing a joke? Beryl and Anna trying to lift her spirits? Robert? No, he would not write those words. Elsie was perplexed but quite thrilled to have received such a lovely gift and such flattering sentiments.

She went across to the cupboard in her room where she kept a couple of small vases. As she opened the cupboard door, she let out a small gasp. There, in pride of place in front of the vase, was a beautifully wrapped box. Elsie opened it to find the most gorgeous chocolates. She could not resist biting into one immediately. Hazelnut pralines, her favourite! There was also another card attached. She opened it and in the same writing as before it read, _"To Elsie, I am undeserving of your love and yet I seek it nonetheless xxx." _The comment startled her; surely no one would play such a cruel joke? But could someone really want her love? Who on earth could have left this here? It must be someone who is familiar with my sitting-room, she thought. They obviously knew where I keep my vases. Beryl was a regular visitor and …. no Elsie, she thought, do not do this to yourself. They cannot be from him.

She headed to the kitchen to fill the vase with water. She was not at all sure what was going on but she could not help but be excited. As she walked down the corridor to the kitchen, she stared longer than usual at every passing footman and maid, someone must be behind this. Was it a joke at the expense of the spinster housekeeper or was this real? As she reached the kitchen Beryl was talking to Charles about the upcoming garden party.

"Oh … hello Mrs Hughes … how are you this afternoon?" Charles asked. Elsie observed him carefully as he spoke, his stance, his manner, but there was nothing unusual at all. He spoke to her the way he spoke to her every day. Elsie, for heaven's sake, she thought, Charles is not the one sending you gifts! She wanted it to be him, she wanted it so much. However, she scolded herself again for these foolish thoughts.

"I am well thank you," she replied, as she headed to the sink to fill the vase.

"Have you been stealing more flowers from the garden again Elsie Hughes?" Beryl laughed. Elsie rolled her eyes,

"No! I received some beautiful flowers as a gift as it happens …" Elsie explained.

"From that Irish fella?" Beryl asked.

"No, no … at least I don't think so … Cormac and I are just friends now …" Elsie said vaguely.

"You don't think so? Don't you know who they are from?" Beryl asked, intrigued.

"No … they were in my sitting room when I returned there a short while ago … along with a scrumptious box of chocolates …" Elsie said. Still not a flicker from Charles, she noted disappointedly and returned to filling the vase.

Beryl opened her eyes wide in shock and excitement. Elsie still had her back to her friends as she filled the vase, otherwise she would have seen the knowing look that Beryl gave to Charles. He looked slightly unnerved but righted himself before Elsie turned around again.

"Well Elsie … you must have a secret admirer!" Beryl said.

Elsie laughed nervously, "I doubt that very much but it certainly was a lovely surprise," she said as she walked back to her sitting-room.

"Charles Carson … what are you up to?" Beryl asked.

"Wait and see Mrs Patmore … wait and see …" Charles said happily.

######

After the intrigue of the afternoon, Elsie had focused on her paperwork and tried to put this 'mystery admirer' out of her thoughts. It was almost time for the family's dinner and so she went upstairs to the dining room to check the dinner service had been set out correctly, with the right glasses and so on. It would not please Charles if everything wasn't perfect! As she walked across the Great Hall, Robert came bounding down the stairs. He rushed towards Elsie and swept her up into an enormous hug.

"Thank you Elsie, I owe you so much, thank you …." Robert said, his voice full of emotion.

"You are welcome Robert but put me down! Anyone could walk past …" Elsie laughed, as she was placed gently back on the floor.

He reached down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are a true friend to me Elsie and you always will be," Robert said sincerely.

"Thank you Robert … I take it you enjoyed your walk?" Elsie asked happily.

"We did yes … Cora said you had been absolutely marvellous with her … we are going to take things slowly .. but Elsie … it was so lovely … we held hands and walked for miles … it was perfect ..." Robert said blissfully.

"I am so pleased for you both Robert … that is wonderful news," Elsie said, meaning every word.

"I must dash but can we catch up properly tomorrow ... I am sure you have lots to tell me …" Robert said, as he squeezed Elsie's hand and started to climb back up the stairs.

"Yes, certainly," Elsie replied.

######

Elsie was currently standing in her sitting-room gazing at a tiny box that had now appeared on her desk. She walked across to her desk and opened it. She gave a loud shriek, holding her hand to her mouth. Inside was the most stunning pair of diamond earrings she had ever seen. They were perfect; tasteful and elegant and exactly the style she would have chosen for herself. A card rested beside the box, it read, _"You hold the key to my heart, I love you Elsie xxx."_

She collapsed on the floor, overcome with emotion and tears filling her eyes at receiving such a gift, at the feeling behind such words. This was all too much and this was too expensive and special a gift to be some sort of ruse. Elsie only knew one man on earth who had such impeccable taste. She had tried so hard not to let herself dream, not to let her hopes grow but this gift, the most beautiful and graceful gift she had ever received … could it have come from Charles? Could Charles Carson be in love with her?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Charles sat in his pantry running over his plan so far. He was very pleased with how it was going; Elsie had seemed delighted with her flowers and chocolates and by now she would have hopefully found her earrings too. Charles had gone into Ripon early this morning; knowing exactly what he was looking for. He knew the gift would make a dent in his savings but there was nothing more precious to him than Elsie and he would spend his last penny on her; she deserved everything he could give her and more. He had always wanted to buy her such a gift. Yet, before he realised the extent of his love for her, it would not have been appropriate. However, things had changed; he now planned to tell his best friend and love just how much she meant to him and these gifts were simply the start of that declaration. He now had to put the rest of his plan into action, before declaring his love. He was not certain if she loved him in return, however he had decided that the possibility of rejection was less terrifying than the fear of never having Elsie as his girl.

Charles knew that his plan was risky; based as it was on Elsie not knowing who was admiring her from afar. However, keeping his identity secret gave him the confidence to romance Elsie as she truly deserved before he ultimately declared his love. It was getting late and he knew that he should head up to bed. The other staff had gone up long ago. He knew Elsie was still working in her sitting-room, although he dared not speak to her, for fear of giving himself away. However, when he heard a light tap on the door, he turned knowing exactly who to expect,

"Mrs Hughes … how are you this evening? Heading up?" Mr Carson asked.

She looked absolutely beautiful as she stood, resting on the door frame, he thought. She had loosened her hair a little and opened the top couple of bottoms of her blouse. Part of Charles wanted just to tell her right there but he held his tongue as that would completely ruin the surprise. As he gazed up at her, however, he recognised that he had always been in love with her; she was the only women on earth who could make him feel this content, just by walking into the same room as him. He realised that she had always had this effect on him; plainly and simply she made him happy. Charles chuckled lightly at that, and then thought Elsie must think him mad as he sat staring at her.

"I am well Mr Carson … very well … I have just had a delightful surprise actually …" Elsie said tentatively, all the time watching his reaction.

He looked so handsome sitting there, his tie open and less restricted than usual. He was also regarding her with the most charming smile. He seemed deep in thought but there was a joy in his eyes that she had not seen for a long while. He looked happy, as he smiled at her. She loved to see him like this, at the end of the day, relaxed and calm. He looked more like Charles and less like Mr Carson, the formidable Butler of Downton. She was privileged to see him like this, not many got to observe it. She also liked to think that perhaps she helped to make him feel so at ease.

"A Surprise? And what was it, Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked, knowing exactly what she was about to tell him and knowing that it would be exceptionally difficult to keep his emotions hidden. He decided brevity would be his saviour, say very little and then you can't give the game away, he thought.

"I have just received another gift … this one was quite unbelievable … the most gorgeous and exquisite pair of earrings I have ever received … quite beautiful …" Elsie noted happily.

Charles was thrilled and so excited; she obviously loved her earrings. Nothing had ever brought him greater happiness than to see the exhilaration in her eyes when she described her gift. However, he must hide his delight; he must keep to his plan.

"Well Mrs Hughes … that sounds most remarkable … and have you no idea who would buy you such a special gift?" Charles asked. He wondered if she was still thinking it could be Cormac Branson; he sincerely hoped not.

"I really do not know Mr Carson … whoever it is has flawless taste … I just hope I get to find out who this kind-hearted man is very soon …" Elsie said, hoping to spur some kind of reaction … yet nothing. Oh god, I don't think it is him, she thought.

"You seem certain it is a man? Could it not be a female friend?" Charles asked. He knew he needed to stop talking, he was saying too much.

"No … I think it is most likely a man … you see the gifts were accompanied by some notes … some of the sweetest words I have ever read …" Elsie said, still staring at Charles.

"I see … well I am sure whatever words your secret admirer has penned, you are deserving of no less …" Charles said honestly.

Elsie smiled at her friend, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. She so hoped it was him.

"Goodnight Mr Carson," Elsie said softly.

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes, sweet dreams," Charles replied.

######

"Anna … have you seen Mr Carson … or for that matter Mrs Patmore? I can't seem to find either of them and we have some decisions to make regarding the garden party …"

It was mid-afternoon and the Butler and Cook seemed to have disappeared.

"No, I haven't seen either of them Mrs Hughes, I am sorry … I am sure they must be about somewhere," Anna added.

"Ok … thank you Anna …" Elsie said. She would do her rounds upstairs and then catch up with them later.

######

"Diamond earrings?" Robert said, astounded by the actions of Elsie's secret admirer.

"I know … who would give me such a wonderful gift?" Elsie said.

"Do you think it could be Mr Carson?" Robert asked, as they reached the jetty at the lakeside and sat down. After, a quick scramble to remove their shoes, they both slipped their feet into the cool, soothing water. They were quite used to visiting the lake now.

"It can't be can it?" Elsie said, so worried about building her hopes up but desperate for Robert to convince her that the gifts were from Charles.

"Well they are certainly from someone who knows you well … and I know you shout me down every time I suggest it but … I am convinced Charles Carson has finally realised he is head over heels in love with our beautiful housekeeper …" Robert said with a wink.

Elsie swatted him arm. She hesitated, letting out a long breath, before she dared say it …

"Part of me thinks the gifts are from Charles … but could that even be possible? He has never shown any romantic interest in me Robert … never …" Elsie said, totally confused and anxious.

"Elsie … I can see the way he looks at you … I have never seen a man more in love … I think he genuinely didn't realise how much he loved you …. obviously he always regarded you as his best friend … but I think everything that has happened lately … his brief flirtation with Janet …. the attention you received at the ball … Cormac taking you out on a date … even our friendship … I think they have all combined to make our lovable but slightly clueless Butler realise what was staring him in the face …" Robert said triumphantly.

"And precisely what was staring him in the face?" Elsie asked.

"… the fact that he is in love with Elsie Hughes, of course!" Robert said cheerfully. His face then fell when he observed how worried Elsie looked.

"I am just so frightened to get my hopes up Robert … I am trying not to believe it might be him … because then if it isn't him … I'll be crushed all over again …" Elsie said, a sob bursting forth, before she quickly covered her mouth to try to stop her tears.

"Oh Elsie … Elsie no … please do not cry … oh come here …" Robert said, scooping her up in one of their familiar hugs. Elsie collapsed against him, the tension of the last few days finally being released. The excitement and happiness of receiving such gifts tempered with the fear of the gifts not being from Charles was more than she could take.

"I love him so much Robert," Elsie wept through her tears.

"Oh Elsie … I know you do … and I want more than anything for Mr Carson to cherish you as you deserve," Robert said, as he stroked Elsie's back and kissed her hair.

"Perhaps I should just try to enjoy the gifts and see what happens …" Elsie said, trying so hard to be positive.

"I think you should do exactly that," Robert said smiling, with a final kiss to her cheek.

######

Elsie had said goodbye to Robert and was climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She always changed into a more decorative black dress for the evening service. As she opened her door, she halted as she stared at her bed. There was a large box with a huge blue ribbon tied around it. How on earth did someone get into her room? Elsie's mouth went dry with anticipation, as she gingerly walked across to her bed. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. She then unwrapped the tissue paper to find the most feminine, beautiful pair of shoes. They were made from the finest silk and were handmade, with incredibly high heels and in a stunning royal blue. Elsie only ever bought herself very practical shoes. She did have a couple of pairs of dressy shoes but they were hand-me-downs from previous employers. She had never owned her own, brand-new shoes like these; they were so special, so extravagant.

Elsie quickly slipped out of her sensible mules and stepped into her new heels. She immediately felt like a princess. She gazed in the mirror at her reflection … she loved them. The shoes were so high, they had changed her whole posture and … even though she would admit this to no-one but herself … they made her felt sexy, desirable. What an amazing gift, Elsie thought. She then realised there must be a note, as she threw bits of tissue paper in the air. She finally spotted the card and ripped it open. It read, _"I want to share my life with you Elsie- always and forever xxx."_ She let out a whimper and looked to the sky, "Please God make these be from Charles … please god make Charles love me as I love him," she prayed.

######

Elsie was dressed and ready for the evening service. She had delivered her instructions to the maids, who were presently setting the table for dinner. Elsie was taking a breather in the kitchen with Beryl,

"A pair of shoes? Why … he has good taste whoever he is!" Beryl laughed.

"I know … and I don't know why but this latest gift – the most beautiful pair of shoes you have ever seen- feels even more intimate than the flowers and the earrings … it is just such a personal gift …" Elsie said, a smile radiating across her face.

"It certainly is … and whoever your secret admirer is … he obviously loves you dearly Elsie … and you deserve nothing less than a man to treasure and adore you …" Beryl said sincerely, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke.

"Beryl Patmore, you are such a sweetheart despite pretending not to be … " Elsie joked, as she hugged Beryl tightly.

"Now, now Elsie Hughes … don't go all soppy on me!" Beryl jested in return.

"Me? I think you'll find you are the one going soppy Beryl Patmore!" Elsie replied.

"What's going on here then? Dinner is about to begin … we haven't got time to stand around chatting and hugging …" Charles said, as he entered the kitchen.

Elsie and Beryl both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Mr Carson do not be an old grump … you know it doesn't suit you!" Elsie said teasingly, as she kissed Beryl on the cheek and waltzed happily out of the kitchen, smiling at Charles. He laughed happily as she left the room.

"Do you think she knows?" Charles asked Beryl.

"She didn't say so but I would be amazed if it hadn't crossed her mind … and she loved the shoes!" Beryl said merrily.

"I always knew I had good taste!" Charles joked.

"You mean I have … you old grump!" Beryl laughed, nudging him in the side before she went about her work.

Charles smiled excitedly, hoping she would love her next gift just as much.

######

Elsie entered her sitting-room, only to be met with yet another parcel on her desk.

'This cannot be happening!' Elsie thought, amazed that someone was going to such efforts to romance her. As she opened the box, she had no idea what she would find and her eyes widened in eagerness as she lifted from the box a beautiful, ornate handbag. It matched her shoes, in blue silk, and was covered in tiny blue beads and sequins. It was as intricately decorated and exquisite as anything the ladies upstairs owned. She was quite overcome once again, falling down into her chair. She picked up the card, wondering what sweet words she would read … _"To Elsie, my beautiful angel, I would give anything to hold you in my arms, to worship and adore you xxx."_

Elsie shook her head in wonder as she sat, gazing at the card in her hands. When would this man, this incredible, romantic man, reveal himself to her? She could not bear it; she longed to know who her suitor was. She needed to know if it could possibly be Charles? Would her handsome butler have planned such a stunning courtship? Would he have gone to such efforts to romance her? If it was Charles, and Elsie was far from sure that it was, there was no need for him to have gone to such lengths, to buy such extravagant gifts … he only needed to tell her and she would be his. She was broken from her reverie by a knock at the door,

"Mrs Hughes, this delivery just came for you …" Anna said happily, as she handed Elsie a large parcel.

"Thank you Anna," Elsie replied, trying to sound calm but eager to see what was inside.

As Anna left the room, Elsie slowly unravelled the outside wrapping, to unveil a gift wrapped in tissue paper. As she peeled it open, she lifted from the paper a blue, quite spectacular dress. She stood swiftly and let the dress fall out of the packaging to admire it fully, gazing in awe as she held it up high. She had no need to try this dress on; she knew it would fit perfectly. All of her gifts were matched so faultlessly to her tastes, her figure. The dress was breath-taking, the blue silk adorned with the most intricate beaded designs of flowers, a love heart neckline with a fitted bodice which would show-off Elsie's charms admirably. It was tight-fitting around the waist and hips, as it cascaded to the ground, with the flower design weaving its way across the bodice in a swirl to the floor.

Elsie could not think straight; nothing like this had ever happened to her in her life. This felt like a dream. She did not feel worthy of such adoration. The gifts were so precious, so thoughtful and so personal, surely only someone who knew her well could spoil her with such treasures? She wondered if there was another reason for the gifts, she had been given an entire outfit, an outfit fit for the most beautiful lady. Yet she, Elsie Hughes, a farmer's daughter from Argyll, had been honoured with such gifts. Perhaps she was to wear these splendid gifts? But where to? Certainly not here at Downton.

She placed the gown gently over her seat and picked up the card that had accompanied the dress. She took a deep breath and opened the card, _"Meet me on the steps of the Ripon Opera Hall at 7.00pm tomorrow evening … I will be waiting xxx."_

Elsie grasped the sideboard to stop herself from fainting on the spot.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you once again for all of the favourites, follows and reviews- I so appreciate them x**

Chapter 19

"Oh my goodness Beryl, what should I do?" Elsie asked, panicked by the magnitude of meeting her secret admirer. The staff had just had breakfast, with Elsie barely being able to say two words so lost was she in her thoughts.

"You go and meet him, that's what you do!" Beryl said firmly.

"Beryl … it's not that easy … firstly I would have to ask Mr Carson for the night off … how would I explain that? And secondly … what if this is all a cruel joke and I turn up and there is no-one there?" Elsie said.

"Elsie … no-one spends hundreds of pounds on a joke … this man obviously cares deeply about you …" Beryl reassured her. She wished she could tell Elsie who the secret admirer was; it would make her friend happier than she had ever been. However, Beryl had been sworn to secrecy by Charles, she could and would not spoil the surprise.

" … Beryl … do you think … do you think it might be possible …" Elsie stuttered. She had never discussed her feelings for Charles with Beryl; it would seem too real to acknowledge her love for Charles to her friend, one of her closest friends in the world. However, she knew that Beryl knew; it was just one of those forbidden topics.

" … do I think what might be possible Elsie?" Beryl said warmly.

" … I am probably being ridiculous to even think this … I just wondered … the gifts were so personal and … well ... somehow the person delivered them to my sitting room … and to my bedroom … they could have got someone else to deliver them I suppose … but …." Elsie continued to stumble over her words.

"But?" Beryl asked.

"… could it be Charles, Beryl … do you think it could be Charles?" Elsie said hopefully.

It pained Beryl to see Elsie in such distress. She wanted to tell her right now: yes it is Charles! She did not want her friend to go through any more pain. Elsie had been in love with Charles Carson as long as Beryl could remember. She had been distraught as Charles befriended Janet and now the poor woman did not know what to think, Beryl thought anxiously. However, Beryl consoled herself with the thought that in just a few hours, her friend would know, she would know that Charles Carson, Butler of Downton Abbey, was madly in love with her. Beryl hated the reply she had to give, but it was as much as she could say,

"Well, there is only one way to find out Elsie … you need to be on those steps at 7.00pm tonight ... Anna and I will get you ready." Elsie nodded gently.

######

Charles was pacing about his pantry. His plan was about to come to fruition and he was growing more and more nervous by the second. It was late afternoon, and he had managed to avoid Elsie all day. The plan had seemed like such a good idea but as 7.00pm neared, he realised the plan was fraught with problems. What if Elsie did not turn up? Worse still, what if she turned up and was disappointed or even horrified to find Charles standing there waiting for her? She might be hoping it is someone else, Cormac or another acquaintance, Charles thought. Not to mention the practicalities of having to get himself there without her realising he had left the house. He had thought long and hard about that dilemma. Eventually, realising he would need some help. He had never, in all of his years at Downton, spoken to Lord Grantham about a personal matter but he knew that in this instance, he would have to make an exception. He also knew that Elsie and His Lordship had become firm friends and so he had rightly judged that Lord Grantham would be glad to help. Therefore, he had enlisted Robert to request an early dinner, which meant from 5.30pm onwards, Charles could claim to be upstairs serving dinner, without rousing any suspicions. However, unknown to Elsie, Thomas would be leading the service that evening and Charles would be on his way to Ripon.

Ensuring Elsie got to Ripon was another matter for which Lord Grantham had offered help, he would speak to her this afternoon and insist she took the car. Robert knew that she would refuse but he would insist on it. Charles was happy that she would be escorted safely to Ripon. It also pleased Charles greatly that Robert had seemed so delighted that he was Elsie's secret love. He hoped it might mean that Robert knew Elsie would be happy about this too.

######

Elsie and Robert were returning from their afternoon stroll in the gardens.

"Do you think I am a fool for doing this Robert? Let's face it … there could be anyone waiting to meet me …" Elsie said.

"No I certainly do not think you are a fool … and as for who is waiting … that is another reason why I insist you let Barnes drive you there … I have instructed him to wait in the car until he sees you are happy with the situation… if you are at all uncomfortable … he will be there to rescue you …" Robert said sincerely.

Elsie smiled up at Robert warmly,

"Thank you Robert," she said, giving his a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I actually thought about accompanying you myself but I thought I may cramp your style …" Robert jested.

Elsie laughed and replied, "Oh Robert … I think this is something I must do for myself …"

They had now reached the spot where their paths must part, Robert to the main entrance and Elsie around to the back to the servants entrance. They faced each other, and Robert took Elsie's hands in his.

"Elsie Hughes, my dearest friend, I wish for all of your dreams to come true this evening … you enjoy every second of your special night…" Robert smiled.

"Thank you Robert," Elsie returned warmly.

######

"Have you got everything?" Beryl asked, as she stood watching a flustered Charles standing, fidgeting in the kitchen. It was almost time for him to head upstairs.

"Yes … I think so … my tailcoat and hat are upstairs so that when I head up to dinner, there will be no need to come back down …" Charles said nervously.

"Good … well if you head up at 5.30pm … that will give Anna and I an hour to get Elsie ready … her car is leaving at 6.30pm … I presume you'll be there by then?" Beryl asked.

"Yes … I will be there nice and early … I wouldn't want to risk being late … I am going to walk into the village and I have a taxi booked from there …" Charles explained.

"Right then, well I think it is time for you to go up …. Good luck Charles … you sweep our Housekeeper off her feet!" Beryl said, beaming at the Butler.

"I will certainly try my best …" Charles said, smiling back at Beryl.

He felt like a school boy about to go off on his first date with a girl. He could not remember the last time he had felt such nerves. Beryl crossed the kitchen to stand in front of him, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze and reached up to give his a little peck on the cheek for luck. Charles blushed but was very grateful for the support of the Cook. He was not sure he could have got through this on his own. As he walked out of the kitchen, Elsie was heading towards him.

"Oh, Mrs Hughes … I haven't seen you all day … " Charles stuttered.

"No … no … it has been a bit frantic today Mr Carson … are you well?" Elsie replied, gazing at him and wondering if he looked like a man who was about to declare his love to someone. She then realised that she didn't know what such a man would look like. No man had ever told her he loved her; not even Joe Burns. Despite two proposals, he had always used words such as fondness, care; never uttering the words 'I love you'.

"Yes … yes … I am quite well … I am just about to go upstairs to start the dinner service …" Charles explained, although he knew his voice was far from calm. He hoped she had not noticed.

"Oh yes … yes of course …" Elsie said forlornly. He is going upstairs to serve dinner, she thought. I am such a fool, there is no way dinner will be finished by 7.00pm, it cannot be him, she thought sadly.

"Yes … I should be going actually … enjoy your night off Mrs Hughes … I hope you have a very lovely evening …" Charles said, trying very hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Thank you Mr Carson … thank you very much …" Elsie replied, as her eyes filled with tears.

######

"I cannot believe you are only telling me about this now! It's the most romantic thing I have ever heard …" Anna said, as she did the finishing touches to Elsie's hair.

"Isn't it just? Secret declarations of love and desire … flowers, chocolates, earrings … not to mention this gorgeous outfit …" Beryl said, smiling in wonder at Elsie.

"It is rather wonderful isn't it?" Elsie had to agree, as she looked in the mirror and saw herself in the beautiful blue dress and matching silk shoes for the first time. She could not have chosen a more perfect outfit herself.

Anna had completed her make-up and hair once more and had a done a marvellous job, Elsie simply needed to add her earrings to complete the outfit. As she carefully took them out of their box, she took a moment to take in this fairy-tale evening. She was not sure who she was about to meet on the steps of the Opera Hall but she hoped with all of her heart it was someone nice, even if it could not be the man she loved so much.

"Right … I think that's me done …" Elsie said, taking a step back to admire herself one last time.

"You look lovely Elsie," Beryl said happily.

"You really do," Anna agreed warmly.

"Do you think he'll be taking me to the Opera?" Elsie asked, she had not really thought beyond actually meeting this mysterious man. For the first time she wondered what on earth the evening would hold.

"I would think so … or maybe dinner?" Beryl said, vaguely.

"Maybe both? It's just so exciting!" Anna said animatedly.

Elsie smiled but the anxious feeling she had endured all day resurfaced.

"Ladies … is this madness? Is it total and utter madness?" Elsie asked.

"It is not madness Elsie … it is romantic and joyous and wonderful …" Beryl replied.

"You'll have a perfect evening Mrs Hughes … you just try to relax and enjoy it…" Anna said reassuringly, clasping Elsie's hands.

"Yes … I am sure I will," Elsie replied, sounding far from sure.

The three women walked out to the car that was waiting outside the servant's entrance. Barnes opened the door to the back seat and Anna and Beryl helped Elsie into the vehicle, both giving her a kiss for luck. They both smiled enthusiastically as they watched the car drive off into the distance.

######

Charles had arrived at the Opera Hall and was already standing on the steps. The Opera itself only began at 8.00pm but there were already many people milling about in anticipation of the performance. Charles had thought it best to meet Elsie earlier, so he had time to declare his love fully, to say the words he had been practising all day, before they joined the throngs to watch the Opera. It was a short concert, lasting about an hour or so, he had chosen it deliberately as they would still have time to enjoy a lovely dinner together. He had booked them a table at Ripon's finest eatery for after the performance. He stood anxiously on the steps, praying that everything should go to plan this evening.

He looked at his watch, it was 6.30pm; he knew Elsie would be setting off by car and on her way. At least, he very much hoped she would be on her way. He also very much hoped she would be pleased to see him; pleased that he was the man who loved her with all of his heart. He looked like every other gentleman as he stood, resplendent in his top hat and tails; as handsome and grand as any of the men he was used to serving. For a second, Charles left his nerves to one side as he thought blissfully that tonight was the night when he was going to tell Elsie Hughes that he loved her. If he was blessed to have her reciprocate those feelings, he would be able to spend the rest of his life at her side, loving her, cherishing her; holding and kissing her, Charles thought cheekily. He could not wait! Everything he had done, everything he was risking tonight, was worth it to try to win this beautiful girl's heart.

He looked at his watch again; she should be here in 10 minutes. He stared at every passing car, desperate to spot His Lordship's motor. His heart lifted and then sank every time he realised it was a different car, it was not Elsie. Not long now, he thought.

######

Elsie's nerves were growing wildly. They could not be far away, she thought. The last sign they had passed had said Ripon was just two miles away. Who was going to be waiting for her? How would she react? She was terrified. Well it's too late to turn back now, she thought. She watched out of the window as the countryside flashed by, she then closed her eyes and prayed one final time that she would get her wish; that by some miracle Charles would be standing on those steps.

She was broken from that thought as she heard an almighty screech. She heard a shout from Barnes and then felt the car swerve. The last thought she had as the car hurtled off the road was how much she loved Charles.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was almost 7.15pm. Charles was growing more and more anxious; maybe she wasn't coming? He was trying to keep calm; he knew there could be a million reasons why she was late. However, as the time ticked by his heart began to sink at the thought she might not be coming. What would he do then? How could he ever tell her how he felt? His biggest fear was that she had worked out somehow that the gifts and notes were from him, and she had stayed away because she did not feel the same. He was not sure how he could ever face her again. He hoped so much that he had not ruined their friendship. Car after car arrived at the Opera Hall, with guests heading up the steps to the theatre. Yet, His Lordship's car and Elsie were nowhere to be seen. Charles crossed his fingers and hoped she would arrive soon.

######

"My goodness Mr Barnes, are you ok?" Elsie said, shaken as she clung to her seat in the back of the car, but thankfully she did not seem injured. The car was on an angle, in the ditch beside the road.

"Bloody fox! Jumped right out in front of me … I swerved to avoid hitting it … apologies Mrs Hughes … are you ok?" Mr Barnes said, turning in his seat to look at Elsie.

"Yes … yes … I seem to be fine … my heart is beating a little faster than normal but no permanent harm done!" Elsie said, still in shock.

"Good … good … well let's get you out of this car and then I'll see if I can get this thing out of the ditch …" Mr Barnes said, as he climbed out of the car himself. Suddenly, as the shock began to wear off, Elsie remembered where she was meant to be.

"Oh Mr Barnes! I can't be late … I really can't … I have to be at that Opera Hall …" Elsie panicked, as he took her hand and helped her down from the car.

Elsie stood on the side of the road dressed in all of her finery and she stared dumbfounded at the car. She could not imagine how Mr Barnes was going to get it back on the road. Neither could he, as he stood beside her gawping at the car. The thought that she would not get to the Opera in time terrified her. If she missed him, if he left before she got there, she might never know who had sent her those gifts, who had proclaimed his love for her. He would think that she had not turned up; he might never get in touch again. How could she live never being sure who it was? She would spend the rest of her life wondering who had loved and lost her.

"I'll do my very best Mrs Hughes but as you can see the car looks well and truly stuck … I may have to walk to the next village and get help …" Mr Barnes said, sounding far too relaxed for Elsie's liking. Did he not realise that Elsie's future happiness was resting on getting to Ripon, Elsie thought.

"Mr Barnes … walking to the next village will take too long … we need to move this car now …" Elsie said, growing more hysterical by the minute.

"Mrs Hughes we can't … at the very least it would need me to turn the engine over and steer, whilst someone tried to push the car up and out of the ditch … and you certainly are not strong enough to do that … besides you are all dressed up for the Opera … and very beautiful you look too …" Mr Barnes added, hoping that a little flattery might calm Elsie down. He had seen the Housekeeper's temper vented against the maids; he did not want to be on the end of that rage.

"Well I'll drive and you push!" Elsie shouted.

"Mrs Hughes … you don't drive!" Mr Barnes replied.

"Well I am about to learn!" Elsie said, as she made her way to the driver's seat; her beautiful silk dress swishing behind her as she marched to the front of the car.

"Mrs Hughes! You cannot just drive a car … I forbid you … I have been charged with keeping you safe this evening and I intend to do just that …" Mr Barnes shouted back at Elsie.

That was it; Elsie saw red. She needed to get to the Opera Hall; she needed to know if Charles was there waiting. This evening could not end like this; with her stood by a ditch in the road and her secret admirer standing on those steps thinking she had stood him up. She exploded at Mr Barnes,

"Mr Barnes … I am meeting a man at the Opera Hall … and I don't yet know who that man is … however … there is a small chance … a very tiny chance … that the man waiting for me is the love of my life … and if you think I am going to stand around for hours until you come up with some other solution to move this blasted car … then you are very much mistaken … so I am going to get in this car right now and you are going to give me a very speedy lesson to teach me how to reverse this thing … and then you are going to push with every ounce of your strength to get this car out of this ditch! …" Elsie screamed, she was getting closer to hysteria with every second.

"But Mrs Hughes …" Mr Barnes began but was immediately interrupted.

"Mr Barnes … please …." Elsie shouted, looking at the chauffeur and pleading with him.

"Oh … very well Mrs Hughes … god help me if anything should happen … but let's give it a go …" he said.

Elsie smiled at him, relieved, and without further hesitation, raised her dress and clambered up into the driver's seat. He explained the different pedals to her and explained how to rev the engine and move it back and forth to get some leverage to get the car back up onto the road.

"Remember Mrs Hughes … all you are trying to do is to get the car out of this mud … don't overdo it or it will stall … and remember I'll be at the front pushing it … so for heaven's sake don't go forwards and run me over!" Mr Barnes said worriedly.

Elsie had the good grace to be startled at that last comment. She was eager to get to the Opera but she really did not want to kill the chauffeur before she got there! Mr Barnes, having finished his instruction, walked around to the front of the car, ready to push. If anyone could have seen the beautiful, graceful woman, in the finest dress, with her hands on the wheel ready to get the car out of the ditch, it would have made them smile, not to mention impressed them.

"Right … let's go Mrs Hughes …" Mr Barnes said, hoping to goodness she reversed and did not flatten him right there.

The engine revved, making a loud scraping noise and then with a loud bang, it stalled.

"Damn and blast!" Elsie shouted.

"Try again Mrs Hughes … just a little lighter on the pedals …" Mr Barnes said.

Elsie tried once more and this time the engine did not stall. She put the gear into reverse and revved over and over again.

"That's it ... keep going …" Mr Barnes shouted, his face red from using all of his strength to push the front of the car backwards.

"It's moving! I think it's actually moving …." Elsie said, as she felt the car wheels spin beneath her.

"Keep going … now don't stall it …" Mr Barnes shouted, as Elsie rolled her eyes.

The car started gradually reversing. She felt it working its way up the bank and back onto the road. Even in this stressful moment, she managed to see the funny side as Mr Barnes' face was so red it looked like he was about to explode. The car was virtually back on the road.

"Just a little further … right … stop now …. turn the engine off Mrs Hughes!" he shouted. Elsie did just that, as she slumped back on the seat, relief flooding her body. She relaxed for a second and then sprang into action, scooting out of the driver's seat and into the back.

"Come on now Mr Barnes … I have an Opera to get to!" Elsie said happily.

The poor man dragged himself into the car and set off for Ripon.

"What time is it Mr Barnes?" Elsie asked, as they headed full speed down the road.

"7.45pm Mrs Hughes … we are going to be about an hour late …" he said regretfully, looking in his mirror at the dejected housekeeper.

Elsie's heart sank; would he still be waiting?

######

Charles looked at his watch; it was 7.45pm. She is not coming, he admitted to himself as tears filled his eyes. He had been trying to remain positive but he had now given up hope. He was absolutely devastated. It was all he could do not to crumple to the floor in despair. He could only pray that the damage could be limited, maybe she had experienced cold feet about meeting her mystery admirer; maybe she still did not know it was him. He should leave, he thought, he should get a taxi and head back to Downton. She was not going to arrive now. The disappointment he felt, the rejection, was so painful. He had hoped tonight would be perfect; he had dreamed of sweeping Elsie into his arms and declaring his love. Yet, he seemed to have well and truly blown it. He should have had the courage to tell her, to declare his love face to face rather than putting this stupid plan into action, he thought. Now, he would never know if she could have loved him like he loved her.

The last of the Opera goers were heading inside. Charles felt inconsolable. He loved Elsie fiercely and he wanted to spend his life with her. Yet he had lost her, he had taken too long to realise what she meant to him. This was all his own fault. He did not deserve her. Charles gloomily made his way down the steps, weaving in and out of what seemed liked hundreds of Opera lovers walking in the opposite direction.

######

"Mr Barnes, are we nearly there?" Elsie said, alarm growing in her voice.

"It's just around the corner Mrs Hughes … but there is a bit of traffic … it's always busy when a performance is about to start … we won't be long …" he said calmly.

However, as Elsie stared ahead, out of the front window of the car, all she could see was a line of cars that did not seem to be moving. She felt nauseous. She was going to miss him; she could not bear it. She had come so close to discovering her secret love and now she was going to miss him. They weren't moving at all; in a flash Elsie knew what she had to do. She flung the car door open and jumped out.

"Mrs Hughes!" Mr Barnes shouted.

"Wish me luck Mr Barnes … wish me luck …" Elsie said, as she bunched her dress and started sprinting towards the Opera Hall.

It was the least ladylike display you could imagine but she really did not care. She ran as fast as she possibly could, a trail of blue silk swishing passed people as she snaked in and out to avoid colliding with anyone. As she darted for the steps of the Opera Hall, her breath was heaving in her chest. She had not ran like this since she was a young girl. She reach the Opera, racing up to the highest steps to get a clear view. She frantically scanned the steps right and left, desperate to recognise someone she knew, desperate to see him. There were so many people, she could not make anyone out. She felt so frightened; she had missed him, she knew she had. An overwhelming sadness overcame her as she stood alone on the steps. She would never know; she had missed him.

Just as she had given up all hope, and tears were forming in her eyes, she looked down the steps and, through a gap in the throng of people, she thought she saw him. She then lost sight of him. Was it him? Was she imagining things? Oh my goodness! She began hurrying down the steps; she thought she saw him again. Oh dear, there were too many people. She had lost him again. She could not see anything. She then spotted him again, well it looked like him but he had his back to her. Could it be him? He was about to get in a taxi. Oh my god, was it him? She realised she had nothing to lose and so she began to shout his name.

"Charles! Charles! Charles Carson!" Elsie shouted, as she sped down the steps, bumping into people and apologising as she leapt down the steps, two at a time.

Elsie stopped suddenly as he turned around. It was him. She gazed down at her Butler, tears streaming down her face. It was Charles. She had never felt happier or more relieved in her entire life. She beamed at him, radiant as she stood, holding her hands to her mouth in shock and delight.

Charles gasped loudly, exuberant at the sight before him. She had come; Elsie had come to meet him and she looked thrilled to see him. His face lit up with pure happiness. She smiled and laughed happily in return.

"Elsie!" he exclaimed, his heart filled with joy; perhaps dreams really do come true.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you once again for your lovely reviews- they are a joy to read. Enjoy a nice fluff-filled chapter x **

Chapter 21

As Elsie made her way down the last couple of steps, Charles walked forward to meet her. Both sets of eyes locked on each other, with the happiest, soppiest grins adorning both faces. Charles reached out to take Elsie's hands in his and tears gently trickled down his face as he said softly,

"I love you Elsie. I love you more than words can say." His fingers gently held her hands as they stood not more than a foot apart. He gazed down at the woman who had captured his heart. He needed to say more, so much more. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"You are the most beautiful woman Elsie and I am madly and deeply in love with you … when I thought I had lost you … I … I really could not breathe … the thought that I might never get to hold you … to cherish you … was unbearable … I want to be with you always … I want so much to protect and love you … if you'll let me Elsie …. if you'll let me love you … you would make me the most joyful of men …" Charles said, looking at Elsie for a response, hoping and praying she returned his love.

Elsie gazed up into the eyes of her wonderful Butler. She did not think she had even remembered to breathe whilst he was saying those words. He was asking if she would let him love her. Elsie felt light-headed at the thought; there was nothing she wanted more. The man before her was the love of her life and she tussled for the right words to echo his endearments, his declaration of love. However, in that instant, as she gazed adoringly into his hopeful yet anxious eyes, she could only think of one response.

Elsie raised her hands to lightly cup his face; reaching up on tiptoes she drew his lips to hers, and she gave Charles the sweetest kiss, pouring all of her love into that one endearment. His hands glided around her waist, drawing her deeper into an embrace. The kiss was so light, so soft, yet full of meaning. They both held each other so tenderly. As their lips parted, both remained close, holding one other with such affection, such reverence. Charles gently caressed Elsie's face, placing the tiniest kisses on her nose, her lips, her temple, and her lips again. Elsie, quite breathless, whispered,

"I love you too Charles … I have always loved you …and there is nothing that would bring me greater happiness than to spend my life with you …"

Charles let out a soft gasp, sheer relief at hearing his love was returned. Elsie smiled devotedly at her Butler and laughed endearingly as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. He joined her laughter and rested his head on hers, gazing longingly into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you know how happy you have made me Elsie Hughes?" Charles smiled broadly.

"Why don't you show me?" Elsie teased, smiling at Charles with an excited grin.

His eyes widened in delight at her request as he swept her up into the most passionate kiss. His hands were on fire as they ran eagerly up and down her back, holding her so tightly against his chest. Gone was the sensible Butler of Downton Abbey as he let his love and desire for Elsie spill over into the most wonderful embrace. Neither aware of anyone else as they stood on the steps of the Opera Hall. He kissed, sucked and teased her warm lips as she murmured softly against his mouth. She let her tongue trace his lips as she returned his kisses with fervour. As his kisses grew more lustful, she ran her fingers up through his hair, mussing it as she lost control. His top hat having long ago fell to the ground. His hands had travelled even lower, finding her bottom as he groaned against her lips.

"I love you Elsie," he panted between kisses.

"Oh Charles… I love you too," she breathed.

He knew he should stop, they were in a public place for heaven's sake, but he couldn't seem to find the resolve. He loved and wanted Elsie so much and as he ravaged her with kisses and she writhed against him, pressing herself tightly against his chest, it was all he could do not to throw her down on the steps and make love to her right there. He had never felt such hunger for another; Elsie Hughes was the most sensual, beautiful woman and her kisses were driving him wild.

"Oh my god Elsie … you are so beautiful … so amazingly beautiful …" he uttered, although his words were no longer coherent, so aroused was he as he embraced her. The kisses continued, between sweet words.

"And you my sweetheart …" Elsie said, as her desire for Charles engulfed her, " … you are the most gorgeous man … oh … my most handsome Butler …." Her words trailed off as she wrapped her arms even more tightly around his neck and kissed him tantalisingly once more. She poured all of the pent up passion of 15 years of loving him into that kiss. Her hands roamed hungrily across his chest, under his tailcoat to stroke his strong back, gripping him roughly to her as he growled against her lips. As Charles continued to fondle Elsie's bottom, he began to kiss and caress her neck, running one hand through her hair as he devoured her neck. He realised even the finest wine did not taste as wonderful as his precious Elsie.

Suddenly, they were broken from their ardour by a loud cough, followed by a voice,

"Excuse me Sir, Madam …."

As they broke apart, both looking quite dazed after their zealous embrace, they were faced with a policeman. They both looked suitably stunned and mortified.

"… I am afraid I will have to ask you to take your … your affections ... elsewhere …" he said, obviously embarrassed, although Elsie noticed a faint smile on his lips.

Elsie and Charles were lost for words. After an awkward silence, Charles finally spoke.

"Oh yes, of course Officer … I ... I do apologise … it was entirely my fault … I ... well I ... I seemingly got carried away …" Charles said sincerely, if a little breathless, reaching out to hold Elsie's hand and smiling at her. Elsie smiled back, biting her lip.

"That's alright Sir … no harm done … you were just starting to draw quite a crowd and so I thought I should intervene … it's perhaps best if you continue in a more private setting ..." the Officer said.

Charles and Elsie quickly gazed around and were flabbergasted to see maybe 30 people staring in their direction. Oh my goodness, Elsie thought. She started to get the giggles, this was beyond embarrassment. Charles raised his eyebrows at her, it was not easy for him to retain his composure when a policeman had just told him to stop smooching with Elsie on the steps of the Opera Hall, but he was trying his best and this beautiful woman chuckling beside him was not helping!

"Yes … yes … of course Officer … I am not sure what came over me …" Charles said, gallantly taking the responsibility although he was thrilled to note that Elsie had been every bit as passionate as him.

"Well … you have a beautiful lady there Sir … I quite understand …" the Officer said, smiling at Elsie.

Charles couldn't believe it; the policeman was flirting with Elsie. However, now was not the time to get jealous, Charles thought sensibly.

"I do indeed …" Charles said, beaming at Elsie.

"Right then … we'll be on our way Officer … thank you for being so understanding … " Elsie intervened, tightening her grip on Charles' hand and dragging him away from the crowds. Once they were a good few yards away from the Opera Hall, Elsie leaned into Charles as they walked, holding hands, and she broke out into the most joyous laughter. Charles joined her, guffawing with glee at the events of the past few moments. Happiness filling their souls as they practically skipped down the road.

######

Charles and Elsie had missed the Opera but neither cared. They still had some time before their dinner reservation and so they walked lazily through Ripon Park, Charles' arm wrapped around Elsie's shoulders and she cosily snuggled into his side. Neither had ever felt happier in their lives. There was a stunning fountain in the middle of the park and as the couple reached it, they took the chance to take a seat and enjoy the view; as the water sparkled in the last of the evening sun.

"So you actually drove the car yourself?" Charles said, amazed by this woman beside him.

"Yes … I reversed it out of the ditch … you should have seen Mr Barnes … he was terrified I would run him over!" Elsie said and Charles laughed. Elsie then continued,

"I then had to get out and run the last half mile or so … the car was stuck in traffic … I was so scared I would never get to meet my secret admirer …." Elsie said, smiling at Charles, and stroking his face.

"Did you know it was me Elsie? Did you suspect?" Charles asked earnestly.

"I hoped and prayed with all of my heart that it was you Charles … but I really did not think that you loved me and so I was trying to prepare myself to be totally crushed …" Elsie said, her voice cracking.

"Oh Elsie … Elsie my love … I am so sorry that you ever had to doubt my love … can you ever forgive me? Can you forgive me for being such a clueless buffoon, a fool who took far too long to realise what was right in front of him … to realise that he was totally and irrevocably in love with his best friend?" Charles said, emotion filling his voice.

"There is nothing to forgive Charles … I am just so happy that we are finally here … that we are together and in love ... and I am so blessed to have been courted in such a romantic manner … Charles … the gifts … they were breath-taking … no one has ever done anything like that for me …" Elsie said, dreamily.

"I wanted to show you how much I loved you ... how much I cared … those gifts were simply a small token of my love for you Elsie … I love you so much…" Charles said softly, as he kissed her deeply.

As they broke apart, Elsie giggled and said,

"You really are the most wonderful kisser Charles Carson!"

Charles smiled the proudest smile and gleefully kissed her again.

######

They had enjoyed the most wonderful meal; totally at ease in each other's company. To be in love with your best friend really was the best love of all. They knew everything about the other and their close and trusted friendship was now enhanced by the deep love and passion they shared. Throughout the meal they shared gentle touches, kisses and caresses, both looking forward to being alone together once more when they left the restaurant.

As they enjoyed the last of their wine, Elsie gently caressed his leg, stroking it tenderly as she gazed into his eyes. He held her protectively at the waist, his other hand holding her free hand and kissing it softly. They did not need to speak; they simply enjoyed being in this moment together. She is exquisite, he thought, as he rested his head on hers and they sat for a long time, contentment and bliss overtaking them.

"Will you marry me Elsie?" Charles said, breaking the silence. A stunned Elsie stared at him in disbelief.

He had planned a grand proposal, to get down on one knee when they left the restaurant but he realised that there would never be a more perfect moment than right now, as he held Elsie securely in his arms and she gazed up at him so lovingly. He simply could not wait to ask the question that had been swirling around in his mind all evening.

"I love you so much … will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Charles added, the nerves starting to tell a little in his voice.

Tears welled in Elsie's eyes as she was overcome by this momentous gesture. She had not dared to dream that this could happen to her; that her sweetheart would one day return her love and propose marriage. However, she had never been more certain of an answer as she held Charles' face in her hands and said,

"Yes Charles …. I will marry you. I love you."

The kiss that followed was sweet and tender, as they both held each other closely, hugging and weeping in each other's arms as the emotions of the last few weeks and their joyous declarations of love overcame them. Their smiles lit up the room as their tears flowed freely and the lovely Butler and Housekeeper held tightly to each other, never wanting to let go.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elsie and Charles walked hand in hand along the main path to Downton. Charles had asked the taxi driver to drop them at the gate so that they could enjoy a little extra time alone together. They smiled and giggled as they constantly caught the others' face beaming back at them. They had almost reached the half-way point to the house, where the old oak tree stood proudly.

"It's the most stunning ring I have ever seen Charles …" Elsie said. She had stopped walking and was gazing down at the breath-taking engagement ring she was wearing. Charles had almost forgotten to give her the ring, so caught up was he in the perfect moment after she had accepted his hand in marriage. He had been carrying the ring with him since the magnificent moment when he realised his heart was forever Elsie's.

"My mother would have loved you Elsie … she would have been so proud to see you wearing her ring … it has been in the family for many generations …" Charles replied contentedly. He really was the luckiest man to walk this earth.

"I am honoured Charles … truly honoured … to be wearing this … it is exquisite …" Elsie said, tears forming in her eyes.

He wiped the tears from her cheek with his hand and then kissed the tiny tear tracks that had been left behind. He stood back and took in the wonderful sight before him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are Elsie?" Charles said, looking dreamily at his fiancé.

"Oooh … once or twice Charles … but a lady can never hear such a sentiment too many times …" Elsie laughed.

Charles bent to kiss her, and in between each kiss he said, "You are beautiful … gorgeous … beautiful … just lovely … beautiful … so very beautiful ..."

"You old fool!" Elsie said as she playfully swatted Charles. They were standing under the great oak, the moonlight shining through its branches.

"Now less of the old, young lady … I'll have you know that I am fighting fit and full of youthful exuberance …." Charles joked.

"Oh really … come here then young man and prove it …" Elsie said, as she pulled him to her, resting her back against the tree.

As the deliriously happy pair kissed against the tree, they grew more and more daring. Elsie undid several buttons on his shirt, enjoying the warmth of his firm chest under her hands as she caressed his skin. Charles murmured in pleasure as he raised one hand to lightly fondle her breast through her dress, his other hand firmly massaging her behind. Charles smiled against Elsie's mouth as the heat between them intensified. He could die a happy man in this moment, he never wanted to be anywhere else other than with Elsie in his arms; this was bliss.

As their embrace began to calm, Elsie sighed happily,

"I suppose we should go inside my love … Beryl will be beside herself waiting to see how we got on …"

"Umm … yes I suppose we should … you are not angry that I involved Beryl in my plan are you?" Charles asked. Elsie had seemed genuinely surprised when Charles told her that Beryl knew of his plan.

"Of course not Charles … how on earth could I be angry with my two best friends planning such a beautiful surprise for me … besides … I dread to think what I would be wearing if Beryl had not helped you!" Elsie laughed.

Charles laughed loudly at that, still holding Elsie close to him as they chatted.

"You better put me back together then if we are to go inside …" Charles said hazily, as Elsie smiled mischievously and immediately started re-fastening the buttons on his shirt.

" … and you better remove your hands from where they currently reside …" Elsie teased back, with Charles regrettably removing his hands from their grip on his beloved. Elsie reached up and gave him one final chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you Charles Carson," she said.

"I love you too Elsie and I cannot wait to call you my wife," Charles replied.

######

Beryl could not contain her excitement as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. Anna had stayed up with her, neither wanting to go to bed until Elsie returned. Daisy had realised something quite exciting was taking place and so she too was sat at the staff dining table with Anna.

"Mrs Patmore, sit yourself down, you are going to do yourself an injury!" Anna said, as Beryl came to sit down beside them.

Beryl had not told either of them who Elsie's secret admirer was; they simply knew that Elsie had been courted in the most romantic manner and had set off to meet her man. She did not dare breathe a word in case, heaven forbid, the evening had not gone to plan. Therefore, as excited as she was, Beryl was also very nervous hoping that her two friends had finally declared their feelings for one another. They were certainly out late, she thought, which she took as a good sign. She also could not wait to see Anna and Daisy's faces as the pair arrived home to Downton.

Elsie and Charles reached the servant's door. They squeezed each other's hand, and Charles kissed Elsie softly at her temple.

"They'll all be in bed surely?" Charles said hopefully, as they were about to enter the house.

"Beryl will still be up … there is no way she will have gone to bed before she has seen us … and I wouldn't be surprised if Anna is there too …" Elsie added.

"Anna? Does she know as well?" Charles asked.

"She helped me get dressed … she only knows that I had a date with my secret admirer … she doesn't know that it is you … I didn't know it was you!" Elsie smiled, remembering the wonderful evening they had both shared.

"And His Lordship? He'll be desperate to know how things worked out …" Charles added.

"I cannot believe you spoke to him as well … and to think that he kept this a secret too …" Elsie said, amazed by her friends kindness in helping Charles but surprised that they had managed to keep this from her.

"Well … he did only know for a day … he seemed thrilled however … had you spoken to Lord Grantham about your feelings for me?" Charles asked, knowing the answer. It all made sense now; why Elsie could not talk to him about the matter that was bothering her.

"Yes Charles … I hope you don't mind … but Lord Grantham … Robert … has been a tremendous friend to me … so supportive … and my love for you was the one thing that I could not talk to you, my best friend, about …" she said, as she reached up to kiss him, touching his face softly.

"I don't mind at all Elsie … I am glad that he was there for you … I am just sorry that I caused you to need such support …" Charles said, shaking his head lightly. How could he have hurt Elsie?

"Now … we'll have none of that Charles Carson … no looking backwards … only forward …" Elsie beamed enthusiastically at him.

Charles grinned back, "I could not agree more, my precious … now … shall we go in and face Beryl?" Charles jested.

"Let's go!" Elsie chirped back.

######

Beryl's shriek as she watched Charles and Elsie walk through the door was enough to raise the roof! She bounded towards them, engulfing both in the warmest hug. They both wrapped their arms around the Cook, laughing as she shrieked and squealed, not being able to make out a word she was saying but knowing that she was totally delighted for them.

Daisy and Anna stood immediately, their mouths dropping open as they worked out speedily that Mr Carson was Mrs Hughes' secret admirer! 'Oh perfect!' Anna mouthed as tears filled her eyes. Daisy was bouncing up and down like a spring as they watched Mrs Patmore embrace the couple. It was now their turn and both joined a warm communal cuddle, laughter and smiles abundant at this most wonderful turn of events.

Eventually Beryl, Anna and Daisy stood back and gazed happily at Charles and Elsie.

"Did you have a wonderful evening?" Beryl asked.

"It was perfect Beryl … just wonderful … thank you for helping Charles …" Elsie said, as the Cook blushed.

"I wanted to tell you Elsie … I really did … but I knew it would all be worth it when you met Charles on those steps …" Beryl said, so relieved that all was well.

"Well … it was certainly worth it …" Elsie said cheerfully, as she reached up and gave Charles a lovely kiss on the lips. He smiled the warmest smile towards Elsie, as he gently stroked a strand of hair away from her face. The other three women swooned at seeing the love between the Butler and Housekeeper so overtly.

"Isn't there something else you wanted to tell these lovely ladies then Elsie?" Charles prompted, giving Elsie a cheeky wink.

"Oh yes! Oh my goodness … I almost forgot … we are getting married!" Elsie said breathlessly, as she held out her hand, to show them the most beautiful diamond ring that was sparkling brightly.

"Oh my giddy aunt! That's wonderful!" Beryl cheered, as she hugged them both once again. Anna and Daisy followed; they were now all quite exhausted with happiness.

"Charles Carson you are a dark horse! You did not tell me about that part of your plan!" Beryl said.

"Ahhh … well … I had to keep a little surprise up my sleeve!" Charles said happily, reaching down and kissing Elsie again. He really could not seem to stop kissing her; she tasted so sweet.

The gathered group heard footsteps coming down the staff corridor and were surprised to see Lord and Lady Grantham appear in the doorway.

"We couldn't wait until tomorrow – we really had to know now!" Cora said, looking excitedly at Elsie and Charles.

"Did your evening go well?" Robert asked hopefully, looking to Charles and then saving his warmest smile for Elsie.

"It did indeed ... it was absolutely perfect …" Elsie replied.

"… and did your dreams come true Mrs Hughes?" Robert asked, using her formal title in front of the others.

Elsie smiled broadly and looked up at Charles who was gazing adoringly down at her. He gave her a little nod, encouraging her to tell them their news.

"… my dreams certainly did come true Lord Grantham … it seems this wonderful man is in love with me … and as you know … I am in madly love with him too," Elsie said delightedly. She and Robert gazed at one another, a knowing look passing between them. Only Robert fully understood the pain she had felt over recent weeks. He had been there with her every step of the way.

"… and I am thrilled to inform you, Lord and Lady Grantham, that this beautiful and wonderful lady …." Charles began and then paused to kiss Elsie gently on the lips. He really could not stop kissing her. He then continued,

"… this beautiful lady has agreed to be my wife," Charles finished, feeling prouder than a peacock.

Robert and Cora both gasped in delight and then came forward to offer their congratulations. Cora embraced Elsie first, giving her a warm kiss on the cheek. She then kissed Charles, as he blushed furiously, not being used to such intimate affections from the Grantham's. Robert had shaken his hand vigorously as he said, "Good man, good man!" Robert then wrapped Elsie up into the most heartfelt hug. This was highly unusual behaviour for both of them, whilst in the company of others. Daisy and Anna particularly looked shocked. Charles and Cora smiled happily at the pair.

"You deserve such happiness Elsie … I am so delighted for you … " Robert said, using her first name without thinking. He released her but still held her hands. A cheeky smirk came over his face,

" … and I was right all along … I knew our Butler loved you!"

Charles had the good grace to laugh at that, as the others joined in as well. Robert stepped back to stand with Cora. Elsie noted delightedly that Robert immediately draped his arm around his wife's shoulders. Cora smiled at her husband and looked at ease. Oh, they really must be getting on well, she thought excitedly. She could not wait to catch up properly with Robert tomorrow.

"Well … it might be late … but I don't think we can go to bed on this special night without a toast … Mr Carson … I am presuming an efficient Butler such as yourself always has a bottle of the best champagne on ice?" Robert said, expectantly.

"I certainly do M'Lord," Charles replied.

"Wonderful … Daisy could you go and get it for us … as well as 7 glasses?" Robert asked kindly.

Daisy nodded enthusiastically and ran off to get the champagne. When she returned, Robert popped the cork and filled all of the glasses. This was a real treat for the downstairs staff; they rarely got to taste such fine champagne.

"A toast … to Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes … our dear friends and the most wonderful couple ... to Charles and Elsie!" Robert exclaimed. They all laughed happily at the use of their first names; it sounded so odd coming from Robert. However, they all clinked glasses and said in unison,

"Charles and Elsie!"

The Butler and Housekeeper enjoyed another wonderful kiss, their arms wrapped around each other as Charles pulled Elsie snugly to him. This was a wonderful ending to the most breath-taking day. Elsie and Charles were surrounded by friends who loved and cared for them dearly, they could not ask for more.

So happy were they as they enjoyed their champagne and laughed with their friends, they did not notice the Ladies Maid glaring at them from the doorway. Janet had come downstairs for a glass of water and now stood scowling at the happy couple. She realised she had been right all along; Elsie Hughes had ruined things for her and Charles. He had chosen the Housekeeper over her. She was incensed. No one makes a fool out of me, Janet thought, as she smirked and headed up to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you again for your wonderful reviews – a little more Cobert in this chapter x**

Chapter 23

Robert was lying in bed looking happily down at his wife. She was sleeping soundly in his arms. He felt a contentment he had not experienced in a long time. The wonderful and romantic news from Elsie and Charles the previous evening seemed to have prompted a step forward in the rebuilding of their own relationship. As they headed to bed following their celebration downstairs, Robert had been stunned but delighted when Cora asked him if she could sleep in his bed. It had been months since they had shared a bed. However, she made it clear that she simply wanted to _sleep_ in his bed. She was eager to take things slowly, not to rush things and Robert was only too happy to oblige. To be able to hold her, cuddle her and touch her had been more than he had dreamed.

As he softly caressed her back through her nightgown and he kissed her beautiful, glossy dark hair, he felt blissfully happy. He loved Cora and he was enjoying so much gently courting her as they became closer and closer once again. He heard a murmur and looked down to see Cora's eyes flickering open. As soon as her eyes locked on his, she smiled joyfully.

"Good morning Robert," she said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning Cora, and what a beautiful morning it is," Robert said cheerfully, taking a small liberty and kissing her on the lips. She beamed at him and his heart leapt.

They both snuggled together once more and drifted back off into a contented sleep.

######

It was almost time for the staff breakfast and there was a distinct buzz in the air with rumours about the events of last night. There was great anticipation for the arrival of Elsie and Charles, everyone hoping to be updated on their news.

Charles had just arrived in Elsie's sitting room, and he had swiftly closed the door behind him. Elsie was standing at her desk, concentrating intently on some invoice or other, her back to him. As he encircled Elsie in the warmest embrace, she sighed happily, leaning back against his chest.

"Good morning Mrs Hughes," Charles said flirtatiously, whilst raising one hand to stroke the underside of her breast.

"Good morning Mr Carson … how can I help you this morning? Is it a household matter?" she joked, both enjoying a little role play.

"Yes Mrs Hughes, it certainly is … however I actually came to offer my assistance … I thought you may need help with those invoices … and I thought perhaps if I relaxed you a little it might help …" Charles said, continuing to fondle her as he placed tiny kisses on her neck.

Elsie sighed happily again.

"Mr Carson … your help would be most appreciated … after all it is the least a Butler can do for his most treasured colleague …" Elsie breathed, her voice rising as Charles tightened his hold at her waist and her bottom pressed more firmly to him. She slowly swayed her hips to tease him. Charles groaned.

"Mrs Hughes … you are being very naughty this morning … you are getting this Butler quite agitated …" Charles said, breathing heavily against her ear as he sucked and kissed her neck more passionately, one hand running across her breasts, caressing them roughly and the other gripping her waist as he pressed himself against her.

"Perhaps you should reprimand me Mr Carson … you wouldn't want me to cause any further agitation …" Elsie said, turning in his arms to face him, her entire body pressed so closely to him. She could see the lust in his eyes; she had seen it yesterday evening also. It thrilled her to think that she was the reason for that lust. She slowly pushed her hands up his chest and around his neck, gripping tightly. She moved her mouth up to meet his but stopped as she was just an inch for him, challenge in her eyes to see if he would take the next step. They both knew this was risky and certainly totally inappropriate, with all of the downstairs staff just a few yards away. However, the downstairs staff were the least of Charles' concern as he swept her up in his arms, lifting her from the floor and depositing her on the desk. She reacted instantly, wrapping her legs around him, as he took her lips in his and kissed her forcefully.

Elsie's hands ran through his hair, as she tightened her legs around him. She teased his lips with her tongue, then bit his lip gently and continued to kiss her way down his neck, sucking and nipping lightly as she gripped his back with both hands. Charles used one hand to cup her bottom and the other slid up her leg, under her skirts to caress her thigh. Both were beginning to lose control as a knock on the door roused them from their desire.

"Oh gods no!" Charles said, rather too loudly. Elsie laughed and shushed him at the same time.

They hastily sprung apart and started to right themselves.

"Come in!" Elsie shouted, trying to gather herself.

"Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson … Mrs Patmore sent me to get you … everyone is waiting for you at breakfast," Daisy said, smiling inwardly as she noticed the dishevelled state of the Butler and Housekeeper.

"Yes … yes Daisy … we are just on our way," Charles said grumpily.

Daisy giggled and left them to it. Charles let out a long, frustrated sigh but then he looked at Elsie, her cheeks pink after their morning embrace and he smiled wickedly. She reached up and kissed him hard on the lips, not wanting to let go but knowing she had to.

"You are a devil in the morning Mr Carson," she said as she walked to the door, wiggling her hips at him. He duly followed, walking up behind her, resting his hand at her waist and whispering in her ear,

"I am looking forward to showing you what a devil I can be, Mrs Hughes."

Elsie turned to face him, smiling excitedly and biting her lip. She really could not wait.

######

"This is lovely," Robert said, as he buttered his toast.

He and Cora were sitting at the small table in his bedroom, having breakfast together.

"It is," Cora smiled. She had forgotten how nice it was just to spend time together. Even having breakfast together was fun. She poured them both another cup of tea.

"We should do this more often," Robert said happily.

"Have breakfast in your bedroom?" Cora asked, grinning.

"Well yes … this … and … spending time together …" Robert answered.

"Yes we should," Cora agreed.

It was a small moment, neither needed to say much, yet both were totally content as they sat looking out of the bay window across the gardens of Downton.

######

The staff had been delighted to hear that Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson were getting married. Their announcement was followed by many good wishes, congratulations, kisses and warm handshakes. Only one staff member remained silent, frowning at the table. When the celebrations finally died down and the staff all sat to eat breakfast, she finally spoke,

"So does this mean you'll be leaving us then Mrs Hughes?" Janet said archly.

The staff around the table turned to face the Ladies Maid, and then all eyes settled on Mrs Hughes.

"Janet, whatever …." Charles began, but then stopped speaking as Elsie gently placed her hand on his. It had crossed her mind that Janet might be bitter in some way about their news and Elsie was eager to put her firmly in her place.

"Why on earth would I be leaving Janet?" Elsie asked, in a very measured tone.

"Well, who has heard of a married Housekeeper? Surely that is not allowed?" Janet said, looking straight at Elsie.

"It is unusual Janet, I grant you … but it is allowed and I will certainly be staying at Downton," Elsie replied.

"Well … I wonder what Her Ladyship will think about that …" Janet continued.

"Her Ladyship and His Lordship are very happy for us Janet, as are all of our friends right here … I sincerely hope that one day you can be happy for us too," Elsie finished.

Janet grumbled something under her breath that no one could understand and went back to finishing her tea.

"We could not be happier for you Mrs Hughes … or you Mr Carson," Anna said genuinely.

"Here, here!" Beryl added, with everyone chattering excitedly once again.

Elsie looked at Charles, she could see how tense he had become and smiled warmly, squeezing his hand.

"Just ignore her Charles … ignore her …" Elsie said.

Charles smiled but he was furious; how dare that woman speak to Elsie like that? Elsie had risen above Janet's bitterness of course, and had gently put her in her place but Charles was damned if he was going to let her get away with this.

######

"Are you not going to go and chat with Mrs Hughes?" Cora asked Robert.

"Umm … no … not just now … I am enjoying being with you Cora …" Robert said, and he meant it.

"I know you are Robert … but I want to get a bath anyway … and I know you must be eager to catch up with her … I don't mind honestly …" Cora said genuinely.

"It would be nice to hear about last night … she has been dreaming about Mr Carson declaring his love for over a decade … I am sure she will have lots to tell …" Robert said eagerly.

"Be off with you then!" Cora laughed.

Robert reached across and gave Cora a warm kiss on the lips.

"Shall we go for lunch in the village?" Robert said hopefully.

"That would be lovely, see you later," Cora replied.

######

Janet had slipped into Elsie's sitting room whilst she was out walking with Lord Grantham. She only hoped Mr Carson took the bait. All she needed to do was plant a seed …

Janet found the Butler in the staff dining room.

"Mr Carson … the grocer, Mr Chambers, is on the telephone questioning our order … he thinks he may have undercharged us … I need to check the invoice but … well the invoice book is in Mrs Hughes room and I did not like to go in without permission," Janet said.

Mr Carson was pleased with her contrite tone; the reprimand he had given her earlier had obviously done the trick.

"That is no problem Janet … I will get the invoice," Charles said, as the Ladies Maid duly followed him.

He lifted the book from the desk, and a loose note immediately fell out and drifted to the floor. Charles picked it up and instantly recognised Lord Grantham's handwriting. He coughed loudly to cover his unease. Janet smiled inwardly, he had noticed.

"Here is the invoice you need Janet," Charles said quietly, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Mr Carson," she said innocently as she walked out of the room.

Just put it back in the book, Charles told himself. Whatever this note is, it is none of your business. He began to slip the note back inside. He then paused. Why would Lord Grantham be writing to Elsie? And why would Elsie be hiding this note in the back of her invoice book? He hated himself but he had to read it. He opened the note,

_'Elsie, my dearest love, I cannot stop thinking about yesterday, I long to hold you in my arms again, to kiss and cherish you as you deserve, I want you always. Yours devotedly, Robert x '_

Charles' heart raced, he felt quite faint. This couldn't be; Elsie had assured him they were just friends. Elsie would never get involved with a married man, let alone her employer. Yet, it certainly looked like His Lordship's writing. He trusted Elsie; this could not be true. He held his breath and read the note a second time. He knew His Lordship and Elsie were close friends. Charles also knew that Elsie loved him. But could Elsie have been so distraught over him and Janet that she had fallen into the arms of Lord Grantham? Charles felt his dreams and happiness crumbling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews and special thanks to Happyheart2 for her wonderful ideas for this chapter x**

Chapter 24

Charles stood rigid in his pantry, the note still in his hand. He felt light-headed and quite dizzy as he rolled the words over and over in his mind. He was trying to make sense of this; he did not know what to think. This could not be true; he loved and trusted Elsie whole-heartedly and if she said that Robert and she were just friends, then that is exactly what they were. Charles suddenly felt a relief flooding through his veins. He remained totally confused, he certainly had not worked out what on earth was going on here, but he felt himself relaxing now that he was convinced he was foolish to even consider this could be true. Someone else must have wrote that note, someone who knows the style of Lord Grantham's writing well. At that moment, Elsie burst into the room,

She ran up to him, grasping his face with both hands and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I have to dash Charles … I am meeting with Lady Grantham … but I just couldn't resist… I love you …" Elsie said happily, as she turned and dashed back out of the room, as quickly as she had come in.

Charles could not help but smile. She was everything to him; he needed to find out who was trying to make trouble for them and he needed to stop them before Elsie found out and got hurt. He had various people in mind. Thomas unfortunately had a cold heart at times; could he be trying to cause trouble? Charles did not think for one moment that Thomas wished to see Elsie upset but he was certainly ambitious and would welcome being promoted to Butler, should the current butler find it untenable to work for Lord Grantham; therefore it could be Thomas. Then there was Janet; she had spoken very bitterly towards Mrs Hughes at the table. She certainly had a reason to feel hostility; not that Elsie had done anything wrong but she could certainly be jealous. Then perhaps it could be one of the foot men or one of the hall boys playing some kind of joke, albeit a sick joke at that. Charles really could not think who would have written the note; and had Elsie seen the note? Surely she would have destroyed it if she had found it. He really had no clue but he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

######

"Are you alright Charles?" Elsie asked, as they stole a moment before dinner to catch up. Her head was resting on his chest and he was holding her snugly, his head resting on her hair. He knew he had been rattled all day after finding the note but he was trying to hide this.

"Yes … yes … of… course … I have never been happier Elsie … I … I think I must just be a little tired after our celebrations last night …" Charles replied. Elsie cuddled into his chest even closer.

"Yes maybe we could both do with an early night …" Elsie said, closing her eyes and enjoying this calming moment.

"Oh … never mind an early night young lady … all that is keeping me going is the thought of coming to your sitting room at the end of the day to finally be alone with you …." Charles said cheekily.

"Alone with me? Now whatever could you mean … we are alone now?" Elsie said happily.

" …alone with 30 people just yards away … but later … when they are all in bed … I hoped we could continue where we left off earlier …" Charles said.

"Charles Carson … you are incorrigible and very naughty …" Elsie began, and then looked up laughing and said, " … and I for one am very glad of it … but as for continuing where we left off … I am not sure my desk could take it …"

Charles laughed heartily and then suggested, "How about we find a more comfortable venue … perhaps one of the upstairs bedrooms … there are several spare rooms and they are far away from anyone else …" Charles said, getting flustered at the thought. She could see his eyes had dilated. He pressed himself hard against Elsie, letting his hands roam her back. The effect she had on him was unbelievable and after the shock he had had this morning with the note, he knew that the one thing that would relax him completely was holding his beautiful Elsie close and making love to her. He groaned out loud as that thought crossed his mind and growled,

"I want you so much Elsie … so much …"

"Mr Carson, you are being very forward!" Elsie said, pretending to be shocked. There was nothing she wanted more than to take this next step with Charles.

"Oh … I do apologise Elsie … I am being far too presumptuous … apologies ... I should be behaving as a gentleman and not suggesting such … such intimacies before we are married …" Charles said panicked.

"Charles, my darling Charles … I was joking …" Elsie said, as she kissed him lovingly.

"I have no intention of waiting until we are married … my goodness … I'll barely be able to wait until after dinner…" she teased, pouring all of her love and devotion into another wonderful kiss. Charles grinned soppily, mightily relieved he had not ruined things.

"I love you so much Elsie," Charles said, tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you too Charles … and when two people love each other and are totally committed to one another as we are … there is nothing more wonderful than making love and showing our total and utter devotion for one another …. we have no reason to feel guilty … I want you very much too …" Elsie breathed, feeling very hot and ruffled herself now.

Charles realised he could not love this woman any more. She was his world and he would be devoted to her until his dying day. He drew her to him and both fell into a passionate embrace, a taste of things to come later in the evening. He would not let that stupid note ruin things. As their kisses grew more amorous, they were interrupted by a knock on the door again,

"Can these people not leave us alone?" Charles smiled, raising his eyebrows. Elsie laughed and shushed him for the second time that day.

"Come in!" she shouted.

It was Anna that popped her head around the door this time.

"Dinner is ready Mrs Hughes … Mr Carson …" Anna said, smirking at the pair. She knew what they had been up to.

"We'll be right along Anna," Elsie said.

As the couple walked to the door, Charles whispered, "I will meet you in the Blue Room at eleven … I should be finished by then …"

"See you then … and Mr Carson …" Elsie said, as they walked down the corridor, " … take it easy this evening … let Thomas do the lion's share of the service … you will need your energy for later …" she giggled naughtily, walking off into the dining room, deliberately swinging her hips more provocatively than normal, as he watched her from behind. Charles growled even louder, eleven o'clock could not come soon enough.

Janet was late coming down to dinner, Lady Grantham had been particularly needy this evening. She overheard the end of their conversation and their plans to meet in the Blue Room. A wicked thought occurred to Janet as she entered the dining room behind them, smiling naughtily.

######

The Grantham's were in the library, enjoying their after dinner drinks and chatting about this and that. The Dowager had joined them this evening and was in full flow describing how things were done properly in her day. Cora was trying to be kind but sometimes her mother-in-law really did test her patience. She looked at Robert and shook her head good-humouredly. He reached across to hold her hand, sharing an understanding look. Janet stood in the hallway; she knew that Mr Carson would be finished very soon, it was nearing eleven and so he would no doubt leave the last part of the service to Thomas. She just needed to find a way to keep Mrs Hughes busy.

Elsie looked at the clock in her sitting room, as she had done every 5 minutes for the past hour. It was almost eleven, time to go upstairs to the Blue Room. She was actually feeling a little nervous, although her excitement overrode her nerves. She had wanted to be with Charles for so long and loved him so much; she could not believe that she was about to spend the night with her man. Tingles ran through her body at the thought. She switched her lamp off and walked out into the corridor.

Janet was walking down the corridor as Mrs Hughes appeared.

"Mrs Hughes … just the person … I was just upstairs tending to Lady Grantham … Mr Carson asked me to pass a message to you … he asked that you meet him down in the wine cellar …" Janet said, absolutely straight-faced.

"The wine cellar?" Elsie asked perplexed, why would he want her to go down there?

"Yes … that's what he said … he said something about having to change plans … I didn't really understand him but he said you would know what he meant …" Janet said innocently.

"Oh … right .. right … well thank you Janet … good night," Elsie said. The Blue Room must be out of use for some reason, she thought, but the wine cellar? Her fiancé really was a dark horse, she laughed.

As Elsie walked to the cellar, ensuring that no-one was in the corridor to see her, she thought about how happy Charles had made her. He was the most kind, loyal and sentimental man. Of course she had always known what a kind-hearted man he was, under all of that bluster. What she had not known until the last few days, was how passionate he could be. She had observed a different side to her Butler since his declaration of love; and it was a side she was very much enjoying. She was blessed to have found him and as she walked down the steps to the cellar she felt happier than she had ever been.

She called his name as she headed into the cellar. It was so dark down there; well, they certainly would not be caught out, she thought happily. As she reached the main cellar there was no sign of Charles. Surely he must be on his way? She made herself comfy on an upturned wine crate hoping he would not be long.

Janet silently turned the key in the lock, the housekeeper won't be getting out of there any time soon, she giggled. She then made her way the Blue Room. She knew Charles was still downstairs. She had written a short note in Mrs Hughes' handwriting style; she was becoming quite an expert at forging notes. It read, _'Dear Charles, I am running late, won't be long, get undressed, have a drink and rest, I'll be there to join you soon, love Elsie xxx'._

She placed the note on the bed side table, alongside a glass of whisky. The strongest whisky she could find and she made it even more potent by adding one of Mrs Patmore's sleeping pills to the liquid. That should knock him out, she thought mischievously.

######

"Right mother, isn't it time you went home? You must be tired …" Robert said, sensing Cora was tiring of his mother's constant jibes. Cora smiled at him gratefully.

"Robert, are you trying to get rid of me?" The Dowager asked, imperiously.

"Not at all mother … I could listen to your tales all night … I simply thought you might be feeling a little weary …" Robert said, with a broad smile on his face. The younger members of the family withheld their laughter.

"Umm … well I am rather drained … perhaps I should be getting home …" she admitted.

"Good, good … Carson … could you ask Barnes to bring the car round?" Robert asked.

"Yes, certainly Sir …" Charles replied.

"We'll be heading up to bed too," Lady Mary added, as she and Lady Edith and Lady Rose said their goodnights. That just left Cora and Robert to walk the Dowager to her car.

"I must say … there was a much more pleasant atmosphere at the dinner table this evening …" The Dowager said, staring at her son and daughter-in-law with a wry smile.

"Was there indeed? Perhaps, we were simply delighted to be in your company Mama …" Robert joked, the mother and son had always had enjoyed using humour when they conversed.

"Well that goes without saying dear … but no … there was something else … and I must say … I was very happy to see it …" she said, smiling knowingly and bidding them both goodnight.

Cora and Robert, linking arms on the doorstep, laughed happily and stepped back inside the House.

"Will that be all M'Lord?" Mr Carson asked.

"Yes certainly Carson … goodnight," Robert answered.

Charles gave a reverent nod and then walked off speedily, as soon as he was out of sight of the Granthams; he virtually leapt up the stairs. He had been day-dreaming of his rendezvous in the Blue Room with Elsie all day. He only hoped she was there waiting.

######

Charles reached the room and after looking guiltily up and down the corridor to ensure there was no-one around, he stepped inside. He could not believe he had actually got here before her. Never mind he thought, she will be here soon. He then noticed the note. He read it and understood that something must have happened downstairs to delay her. He was beyond excited and so he thought he may as well do exactly as she suggested and relax. Therefore, he stripped down to his undershorts and vest. Should he strip completely naked? He wondered. No, that was perhaps a little too much on their first evening together, he would let Elsie relax before he divested of the remainder of his clothes! His slipped under the blankets, rested back against the pillows and sighed happily. Elsie had even left him a whisky, she really was so thoughtful. He did not drink whisky often but it was a treat when he did; and of course, a glass of Scotland's finest whisky always reminded him of Scotland's finest girl.

As he sipped the whisky, leaning back against the pillows, the tensions of earlier today started to well and truly dissipate. He was engaged to be married to the most beautiful woman whom he loved with all of his heart; he would not let a stupid note, filled with lies, ruin that. As he continued to unwind, waiting for Elsie, his eyes started to droop. He forced them open but eventually could not fight it, the empty glass fell out of his hand and he drifted off to sleep.

######

I must have waited twenty minutes already, Elsie thought. Something must be keeping him upstairs. It was probably too good to be true to think they would get to spend the evening together, she sighed. She made her way back up the cellar steps; she may as well get some work done in her sitting-room while she waited. As she reached the top of the stairs and attempted to move the handle to open the door, it wouldn't budge. It must just be a bit stiff she thought, so she tried it again. It wouldn't move at all. It was locked. Elsie realised she was locked in the cellar. Panic started to rise within her; she had never been good in enclosed spaces. She tried to force the door, using all of her strength but it was no good. It wouldn't move. She tried to calm herself. Charles would be here soon and then he would open the door, she reasoned. However, then a horrific thought occurred to her, oh god no …. Janet! Janet had locked her in here, she knew she had; and if Janet had locked her in here, that meant Charles was never planning to meet her in the cellar. He was upstairs waiting for her in the Blue Room. Elsie's breathing hastened, she clung to the wall to try to steady herself. She had a sickening feeling in her tummy; if Janet was capable of locking her in the cellar what else was she capable of?

"Help! Help!" Elsie began to shout, banging on the door of the cellar furiously.

######

Janet waited outside the Blue Room until she was sure he would be asleep. Eventually, she slowly opened the door, making as little noise as possible. She looked towards the bed and was thrilled to see the Butler sleeping soundly. This has been too easy, she thought nastily. She silently tip-toed across the room, lifting the empty glass from the bed and placing it on the bedside table. She began to undress, throwing her clothes all over the floor to give the impression that she had been undressed in haste. She removed her dress, her underskirts, her stockings and corset; all were strewn around the room. She stood in only her slip and panties. She lifted the cover and gently manoeuvred herself so she was lying close to Charles. She lifted his arm and he still did not stir. She placed it around her waist and pressed herself to him. Charles murmured contentedly as he drew her in closer.

######

Robert was walking along the corridor. He had left his spectacles in the library earlier and he needed them to read his novel in bed. He actually loved walking about the House at this time; it was so still and calm. As he neared the library he was sure he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was shouting. He was intrigued and followed the noise. It grew louder as he neared the entrance to the cellar. He could hear it clearly now.

"Help! Please someone help! I am locked in!" Elsie shouted again.

Robert's eyes widened; it was Elsie, she was locked in the cellar. He raced to the door.

"Elsie, it's alright, it's Robert …" he said, as he unlocked the door.

Elsie burst through the door and into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my … Elsie … you are shaking … what happened?" Robert said, stunned at the sight before him.

"Robert … " she gasped, " … she locked me in … Janet locked me in …" Elsie explained.

Robert looked flabbergasted and furious.

"She did what?!" he shouted.

"I think … oh god … I was meant to be meeting Charles upstairs … but she tricked me into coming down here … and then she locked me in … I think … oh Robert … I need to get upstairs to Charles …" Elsie said, still gasping for breath.

Robert could not quite take all of this in but he knew he needed to help Elsie find Charles.

"Where? Where is he?" Robert asked.

"In the Blue Room," Elsie replied.

Robert grasped Elsie's hand and they both dashed upstairs.

######

Charles continued to snuggle closer to Janet. She had started to increase her attentions, stroking his chest and kissing him lightly on the face.

"Elsie …" Charles said sweetly, in his sleep.

"Charles …" Janet replied, as she ran her hands around his back.

Despite his drowsiness, just that one word was enough to rouse him from his slumber. His eyes immediately shot open and a look of terror appeared on his face.

"Janet! What the hell?!" he shouted, as he leapt backwards, away from her touch.

Janet smiled wickedly at him as they both sat up in bed staring at each other.

At that moment, Elsie and Robert rushed through the door and stopped, bewildered at the sight before them. Charles stared open-mouthed at Elsie as Janet smirked. Robert was lost for words. Elsie was simply staggered as she looked at her fiancé, in bed with Janet, both undressed and their clothes strewn all over the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elsie continued to stare dumbfounded at Charles and Janet. Robert gently rested his hand on her back to give her some support. No one had yet spoken. After what felt like an eternity, Charles finally jumped out of bed, in just his vest and undershorts and started to speak,

"Elsie … please … please … you must believe me … I have not done anything at all … I know what it must look like … but I promise you …. I was lying here waiting for you … I got undressed and enjoyed the whisky as your note suggested … I was waiting for you …. I must have fell asleep … the next thing I knew … I mean …. I literally woke up 5 seconds before you came through the door … and Janet …. she was in bed with me … I jumped away from her in shock …. and then you came into the room … and well ... Elsie please … I would never be unfaithful to you … Elsie ... I love you too much …"

Charles had spoken at rapid speed, trying to get every bit of his explanation out in one go, totally panicked that Elsie may just turn around, walk out of the room, and never come back. He was dazed, shocked and terrified. The last thing he remembered was enjoying the whisky, then the next thing he knew he heard Janet's voice,

"What note Charles?" Elsie said.

Of all of the things he thought she might say, that was not it. However, he wasn't about to argue. He actually thought she might have clobbered him around the head by now; he would not have blamed her if she did.

"The note you left for me … explaining you were going to be late …" Charles said, as he scrambled to the reach the note. It was still resting on the bedside table and he gave it to Elsie.

She read it and shook her head, looking at Janet with a look of complete disgust.

"I didn't write this note Charles … but I think we know who did …" Elsie said, wondering if it would be acceptable to hit the evil minx in front of Charles and Robert.

"… the same person who locked me in the cellar …" Elsie continued.

"What?" Charles said, utter dismay and hurt in his voice.

"She tricked me into going down to the cellar … she said you had asked to meet me there … and I stupidly fell for it … it seems this little harlot has had a busy evening …" Elsie said, growing more and more enraged.

Charles could not take it all in but he had to convince Elsie that he loved her and that he would never, ever be disloyal or hurt her in any way … not intentionally at least. He felt so angry with himself for falling into Janet's trap.

"Elsie … please … forget about her … she means nothing … nothing … I just need you to know …. I need you to believe me … Elsie I love you with all of my heart … and tonight I was waiting in that bed for the most beautiful girl in the world … a girl who has made me happier than I knew possible by agreeing to be my wife … I fell asleep and … when I woke up … she was there … nothing happened … and nothing would have happened … even if you had not arrived … I love you Elsie … nothing happened … please believe me Elsie …" Charles pleaded.

He feared losing the most precious thing in his life. He did not care how much he had to plead, to beg. The thought of losing Elsie paralysed him. He was stood in front of Lord Grantham and he really did not care, and he certainly did not care about that harridan in the bed. The only woman in the world who mattered was standing in front of him.

"I do believe you Charles … of course I believe you …" Elsie said sincerely.

She had been in shock; finding her fiancé in bed with Janet had certainly knocked the wind out of her. She would rather not have found Charles undressed and in bed with Janet, in just her shift. However, she could see exactly what Janet was up to and she would be damned if she would let Janet ruin her happiness with Charles.

Sheer relief overtook Charles and tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged Elsie to him, kissing her hair over and over and enfolding her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you Elsie … thank you … I love you so much," Charles whimpered, as he moved one hand to her face and held it gently, caressing her cheek and bringing his lips to hers in the most dedicated kiss. She smiled warmly at him; what they had was unbreakable, she thought, this little minx was no match for their love. All the while, Janet sat sulkily in the bed. No shame at all but perturbed that her plan seemed to be unravelling. Robert stood politely at the side of the room.

"Oh god … she must have written the other note too …" Charles said. Of course she had written it, he thought, how had he not realised immediately, it seemed so obvious now. He stared at her, absolute disgust on his face.

"What other note?" Elsie asked. Charles remained holding Elsie around the waist, not wanting to let go. If either of them had stopped to think, they would have laughed at the sight they made; Charles standing in his underwear holding Elsie snugly in front of Lord Grantham!

"This morning … when you were out walking with Lord Grantham …" Charles began, giving a friendly smile to Robert.

"… I found a note …it said …" Charles suddenly stopped, realising he was very embarrassed to explain what the note said, particularly in the present company.

"What did it say?" Elsie asked, hysteria in her voice.

Charles reluctantly let go of Elsie and reached for his jacket, the only item of his clothes still resting on the chair. Janet must have flung the rest on the floor. He pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to Elsie. She read it, her mouth dropping open in horror.

"Charles … you didn't believe this … please tell me you didn't …" Elsie could not even finish the sentence, she was so shocked.

"Elsie … no I did not … I knew it was a lie … I knew Lord Grantham had not written the note … I just did not know who was behind such a cruel act … I wanted to find out without you ever knowing … I didn't want to upset you …" Charles explained.

Elsie smiled at him. She was astonished.

"Are you sure Charles? You know that I would never … Robert would never …" Elsie trailed off, lost for words.

"Elsie I know … I trust you … just as you trust me … " Charles said happily, not being able to help himself giving a little laugh. Elsie smiled too, this was all too much.

Robert was reluctant to interrupt but he had to know.

"Dare I ask what that note said?" Robert asked, as Elsie and Charles turned to face him.

"Lies … horrid lies Robert …" Elsie said, as she handed him the note.

Robert began to read it out loud, "Elsie, my dearest love, I cannot stop thinking about yesterday, I long to hold you in my arms again … oh my goodness … Mr Carson we would never … we are great friends … we would never …" Robert said flabbergasted, staring in repulsion at Janet.

Charles and Elsie turned to face Janet too. All three looked at her with loathing but it was Elsie, who spoke,

"You really are an evil, bitter little trollop!" Elsie said, total revulsion lacing her words.

Charles and Robert looked at each other, raising their eyebrows in understanding; they knew that Elsie's Scottish fire was about to be released. They both gulped but did not dare try to stop her; venting at Janet was the least she deserved after what she had had to endure this evening.

"You are a conniving, devious little madam Janet Milton… to plan such a deceitful scheme … to try to cause such turmoil… to attempt to ruin our happiness … all because you did not get your own way for once in your life … you don't care about Charles … you never did … but you could not bear to see Charles and I happy … how could you do that? How could anyone have such venom?" Elsie asked, barely able to contain her anger towards this woman.

Janet brazenly got out of the bed and walked across to Elsie. The two women stood only a few feet apart.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … calm down … anyone would think you were jealous … " Janet smirked, standing confidently in just her shift.

There was not a hint of shame from Janet; Elsie wanted to throttle her. Elsie lunged forward as Janet cowered, only to be grasped and held back by both men, one at each side. As Charles and Robert's breathing quickened, they held tight to the housekeeper, it was virtually taking both of their strength to hold her back!

"She's not worth it Elsie … she is absolutely not worth it," Charles gasped.

Elsie who had been so tense, allowed her body to relax. She smiled softly at Charles and then at Robert, with both men finally daring to let go of their grip on her arms. Charles was right. As good as it would feel to slap that woman across the face, such actions were beneath Elsie.

"Just get out of my sight!" Elsie shouted.

Janet, without a hint of remorse, twirled and headed for the door.

"Oh … Miss Milton … in case there is any doubt … you are dismissed with immediate effect … please pack your belongings at once … I'll have Barnes bring the car round … he can take you to the nearest hostel …" Robert said.

For the first time that evening, Janet looked distressed, as well as staggered.

"You are sacking me … and you want me to leave now?" she asked incredulously.

"And what on earth did you expect? You have caused two of the dearest people in the world to me to go to hell and back today … and for what… because you were jealous … and wanted to get your vengeance in some way … you are a despicable woman Miss Milton … please never darken the doors of Downton ever again ..." Robert finished.

Elsie and Charles stood speechless; so touched by Robert's loyalty to them both.

Janet burst into tears and ran out of the room.

The three stood in the Blue Room; quite gobsmacked by the events that had taken place.

"Well, it's been quite an evening …" Robert said smiling.

Charles and Elsie both laughed, at that most understated description of the events that had just unfolded.

"Indeed … and I certainly have a little fiery one right here!" Charles joked proudly, sliding his arm around Elsie's waist and pulling her warmly into his side. His kissed her temple and sighed happily.

Elsie looked up at Charles and with a cheeky smile said,

"Charles … do you think you should perhaps put some clothes on?"

Charles looked down at himself in alarm and then looked towards Lord Grantham; in all of the chaos he had never once thought how improperly he was dressed in front of His Lordship. As they looked at his flummoxed expression, Elsie and Robert burst out laughing. Charles, relief and joy flooding over him, began to laugh heartily too.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Charles and Elsie were snuggled together on the sofa in Elsie's sitting room. They were exhausted following the events of earlier in the evening, certainly too tired to fulfil their plans for the Blue Room, yet not wanting to leave each other to go to their separate beds. Therefore, they settled for holding each other lovingly on the sofa, with the fire providing a welcoming warmth. Charles lay on his back as Elsie lay against his chest, enjoying the comfort as he held her adoringly, stroking her back in soft, repetitive strokes and sighing contentedly into her hair.

"How are you feeling my love?" Charles asked.

"I am fine Charles … fine …" Elsie said against his chest.

"I could kill Janet … to think she locked you in the cellar …" Charles said angrily.

" … to think I thought you wanted to us to … well … to do you know what in the cellar!" Elsie jested.

Charles laughed, and then said seriously,

" … if I am honest … I cannot say it has never crossed my mind …"

"Charles Carson!" Elsie said, mock-exasperated.

"Well … you came down to the cellar … so you must have been willing!" he teased.

She giggled, still not lifting her head. She loved the rise and fall of his chest, to feel his breathing, his heartbeat so close. She could lie like this forever.

"What must Lord Grantham have thought? You and I arranging to meet in the Blue Room?" Charles asked, he knew Elsie was friends with His Lordship but to him, Robert was still very much his employer.

"Oh he won't have been surprised … he knows how much I love you Charles …" Elsie said. Charles smiled. He wished he could see things as clearly as Elsie. She was, of course, totally right; they loved each other and so why should they be ashamed of wanting to demonstrate that love to each other. It was as simple as that.

"… although he was probably quite surprised to see his esteemed Butler in his undershorts ..." Elsie joked.

Charles hugged her more tightly and tickled her a little as repayment for her teasing.

"Ahh stop that Charles … no … stop it …" Elsie giggled, as she squirmed in his arms.

"I cannot believe you have now seen me in less clothes than I have seen you!" Charles said, as Elsie finally looked up to meet his gaze. She bit her lip and grinned,

"And a very nice sight it was too …" she smiled. As she lay back on the settee and Charles now leaned over her. They were both fully clothed as they lay. The temperature in the room seemed to have suddenly risen as she gently touched his face and his lips with her fingertips.

"Not as wonderful as what is under here, I am sure …" he purred, running one hand all the way from Elsie's neck, slowly and sensually across her breasts, down her stomach, across and down one thigh, sliding his hand to her knee, where he caressed her leg, raising it so it rested on his hip. He continued to fondle Elsie's thigh and bottom through the layers of her dress, as his eyes moved higher and he slowly buried his head between her breasts, kissing the flushed skin that was revealed at her neckline.

"Oh Charles …" Elsie gasped. Her hands gripped the back of his head at her chest and she pushed her lower body upwards more closely against him. Yes, she concluded, he had certainly regained his strength as he gripped her bottom and pushed her into his growing desire. She quickly undid the top couple of buttons on her dress, and then her corset, so that her breasts began to spill out over the top. Charles groaned as he now had more soft, milky skin to cover in kisses and touches as he suckled and licked her breasts, his one hand had now found its way beneath her skirts and was stroking her inner thigh. Elsie hummed with pleasure as his mouth and hands made her dissolve underneath him.

"Oh my goodness … I am so sorry!" Beryl said, as she stood inside the room, staring at them both on the settee, and frozen to the spot.

"Beryl!" Elsie declared, as Charles scrambled to get off her. His hand somehow caught in her underskirt and he panicked trying to free it. Elsie chuckled at the ridiculous of this situation as she helped to untangle him. They both now stood beside the sofa, Elsie redoing the buttons on her dress.

Beryl was trying so hard not to laugh, as she said,

"I am so sorry Elsie … and Charles … I thought you would be upstairs in the Blue Room ... and well ... I was coming down for a glass of water … I saw your light and thought you must have left it on … I only came in to turn it off …" Beryl explained, a happy smirk on her face, thinking of what she had then interrupted.

Charles raised his eyebrows first at Beryl, then at Elsie,

"You told Beryl what we were planning in the Blue Room …" Charles said, staring at Elsie with a hint of a smile, waiting for an explanation.

"You told Beryl you were in love with me before you told me …" Elsie countered.

"Touché!" Charles replied, turning his attention back to Beryl.

"And why aren't you in the Blue Room?" Beryl asked, as an after-thought.

Charles and Elsie both looked at each other, a weary smile on their face.

"It's a long story …" Elsie replied, motioning for Beryl to sit down.

"I'll get some sherry … I think we might need it!" Charles said happily.

######

As the staff sat at the breakfast table the next morning, there was a noticeable empty seat where the former Ladies Maid would usually have sat.

"We are going to have to say something Charles ..." Elsie whispered, as the two heads of household sat in their usual seats at the top of the table.

"You do it … I wouldn't know what to say …" Charles said. Elsie rolled her eyes and coughed loudly, to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but there has been a change to the household staffing and I thought I should update you …" Elsie began.

She now had everyone's rapt attention; there had been rumours and gossip all morning about the whereabouts of Janet. Only Beryl and Anna, who Elsie had also told, knew the truth.

"… regrettably Janet Milton will no longer be working here at Downton … unfortunately her behaviour was not befitting the standards we expect in this Household and so yesterday evening Lord Grantham took the decision to dismiss her … we will be advertising for a new Ladies Maid and in the meantime, I will serve Lady Grantham … this matter is now fully resolved and so I would appreciate if there is no further discussion of this," Elsie finished, quite calmly.

She had the admiration of her beloved at her side. He could not resist his next action, leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. Charles knew this public display of affection was inappropriate and unseemly but he could not have cared less. As Elsie looked at him in disbelief, and with a twinkle in his eye, he leant over and kissed her a second time. This kiss was even more passionate than the first. As the pair continued to smooch gently and the chatter of the staff continued, Elsie heard only one voice above the noise, that of Thomas saying,

"Good riddance … I never liked her!"

Elsie laughed against Charles's lips; thinking she could not agree more.

######

"So young lady … what were you planning in the Blue Room with my Butler?" Robert asked light-heartedly, as he gently nudged Elsie's side as they sat on their bench.

"Never you mind!" Elsie laughed in return.

"Oh come on … I thought we were friends …" Robert joked.

"We are friends … but I would not want to shock you!" Elsie teased.

"Elsie Hughes … you are a little fiery one aren't you?" Robert jested, using Charles' words from yesterday.

"It is years of waiting Robert … it can do that to a woman …" Elsie teased. She could not believe how brazen she was being with Robert. Just over a month ago, they would only ever have conversed on very mundane household matters, now she was talking to him about her love life or lack thereof it!

"Well … our Charles is a very lucky man indeed …" Robert said, winking at Elsie.

"Shush now …" Elsie said, embarrassed.

"… and I must apologise Robert … I know we had no right to be planning anything in the Blue Room … it is a guest room … it was wrong of us to plan such … well such a liaison in a guest room … in any room of the house for that matter …" Elsie stumbled.

"Nonsense! Goodness … you are going to be married … use any room you want!" Robert laughed and Elsie, still a little embarrassed, laughed too.

"The way we are going … we might never … you know … we cannot even kiss without being interrupted … Daisy walked in on us … and Anna … and then last night … Mrs Patmore! I think Charles might explode if one more person interrupts us …" Elsie said amusedly.

"Well then you should go away together … have a little break … when was the last time either of you took the leave you are due … even just for one or two nights …" Robert suggested.

"No we couldn't … Charles would never … we are not yet married Robert … we couldn't … as much as I don't think there is anything wrong with two people who are in love and are to be married sharing … intimacies ... with each other … society does not agree … and Charles would not want to sully my reputation … we couldn't …" Elsie said, trying to convince herself that this was a bad idea, even though it sounded like a very good idea to her. Charles was not the only one who was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Well ... what if Cora and I were going away for the weekend and you and Charles had to accompany us?" Robert asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Why would we accompany you?" Elsie asked, intrigued.

"Well … Cora currently does not have a Ladies Maid … as you may recall … " Robert began, as they both shared a weary smile, "… and so you would have to accompany Cora and well … Mr Bates should obviously the accompany me … but … I am sure we could contrive something so that Charles came instead …" Robert smiled excitedly.

"Robert, are you serious?" Elsie said, trying not to get too excited at the thought of a weekend break away from Downton with Charles. She knew they would be working but they would obviously be able to share some time together, without any interruptions, she thought breathlessly.

"I am very serious … I have been wanting to take Cora away … I want to treat her to something special … we have been getting along so well lately and … well we haven't … as yet we haven't …" Roberts words trailed off as he became a little self-conscious.

Elsie thought she should try to help him but she did not wish to pry, " … umm … I know that you have been sharing a bedroom … I only know because I went up to help Cora get dressed this morning and she was not in her room … it is none of my business obviously Robert …" Elsie said kindly.

"No … no … I don't mind honestly … I am just not used to discussing such matters … Cora and I are getting on wonderfully … we have been sharing a bed … it has been so lovely Elsie ... but we did not want to rush things … so we have been holding each other and kissing each other … but nothing more … not yet …" Robert explained.

"Well then ... are you sure a weekend away is a good idea Robert? You should wait until Cora is ready … don't force it and make her feel pressured …" Elsie said.

"No … no … I wouldn't … I just think she might be ready … things have become … well more amorous of late … and I think getting away from Downton may help … I would ask her of course … and if she was against the idea of a weekend away … I would not pursue it …" Robert said.

"Then you should ask her … I am so happy for you Robert … I can see how happy you both are and it is wonderful to see … however … forget about the idea of me and Charles … you just concentrate on making it a special weekend for you and Cora … Charles and I will work something out …" she smiled genuinely at him.

"No … I won't hear of it … if we are going away … you and Charles are coming too … it's perfect … we both get to spend a romantic weekend away with the one we love … now … where shall we go? You choose!" Robert said beaming.

Elsie laughed, "I cannot choose … it's your weekend Robert … "

"Yes you can … Cora will love anywhere you choose … go on … you are my friend Elsie and I want this to be your special weekend too … my little gift to you to thank you for all of the support you have given me … " Robert said sincerely, as his lifted Elsie's hand from the bench and kissed it softly.

"Oh Robert … there is no need to thank me … you have given me enormous support too …" Elsie replied.

" … and look how far we have both come with that support … a few weeks ago ... when we became friends … we were both distraught and lonely ... and now … you are to marry Charles, the love of your life, and I have restored my relationship with my beautiful Cora … the least we deserve is a weekend away to celebrate this … please let me share this with you …" Robert asked.

Tears welled in Elsie's eyes, "That would be lovely Robert … thank you …" she said.

"Good … now where?" he asked joyfully.

"Umm … I know it's rather far ... but could we go to Cornwall? I have never been and I have always longed to visit the Cornish coast … I have read so many novels that are based there … and the scenery sounds divine …" Elsie replied dreamily.

"Cornwall it is!" Robert cheered, as Elsie hugged him excitedly.

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story and for the wonderful reviews. Just a couple of chapters left now and then I am done! X**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elsie was running excitedly down the stairs to the servants' quarters, having just spoken to Robert who had confirmed that Cora wanted very much to go to Cornwall for a romantic weekend. Elsie had not wanted to mention this plan to Charles until it was definite but now she really could not contain her excitement. Over the last two days they had been interrupted several more times when things were getting amorous between the pair. She knew that their only chance of spending some uninterrupted quality time together was to get far away from Downton. They would be married in a month but Elsie could not wait and she was sure that Charles could not wait that long either. Therefore, she bounded downstairs, eager to tell Charles her news. As she reached the corridor she spotted him, outside his pantry, talking to Thomas. She calmed herself a little, and approached the Butler and Under-Butler.

"Mr Carson, may I have a word?" Elsie asked, in a very polite and formal tone.

"Yes, of course Mrs Hughes … may I just finish with Mr Barrow or is it urgent?" Charles asked, smiling at his precious Elsie.

"Um … no it is not urgent Mr Carson … it can wait …" she said truthfully, although Charles noticed a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Actually, Mrs Hughes … Mr Barrow and I can finish this later, why don't you and I go into my pantry and you can update me …" Charles said, as Elsie's eyes filled with joy once again. Charles looked at her with utter devotion.

Thomas looked at the pair and smiled. As heartless as he could sometimes be, he had always had a soft spot for Mrs Hughes. She had never given up on him and had shown him extraordinary kindness on many occasions, not least when she virtually single-handedly saved his job and his reputation last year. Even when she was not trying to, Mrs Hughes could wrap Mr Carson around her little finger, Thomas thought happily. He wished a man would look at him the way Mr Carson looked at Mrs Hughes. However, in that moment he was delighted for the Housekeeper and so without further ado he left them in peace.

Charles signalled for Elsie to step inside. She did so and he followed, closing the door behind him. He had barely turned around when he felt Elsie's lips on his as she pushed him up against the door and kissed him with some force. Charles was surprised but thrilled as he gladly returned her kiss and held her to him as she took the lead and devoured his mouth, her hands running urgently all over his chest. After a few minutes of absolute bliss, Elsie pulled away and let her arms drop to her sides. A very happy, dazed and spent Butler still leaning against the door.

"That's better!" she said cheekily.

"Ummm ….." was all Charles could manage in reply, with a soppy grin on his face. Elsie giggled.

"I do actually having something wonderful to tell you … I just had to kiss you first …" Elsie laughed, reaching up to stroke his face. He turned his head and kissed her palm. She dropped her hands to hold his and pulled him away from the door to the centre of the room.

"How would you like to spend a romantic weekend with me in Cornwall? A weekend where we will share the same bed and make love without any interruptions …" she said breathlessly. Charles let out a low growl at that thought and his heart lifted at the excited face radiating back at him.

"Oh Elsie … I cannot think of anything more perfect … and nothing would make me happier than to spend a weekend with you … in Cornwall or anywhere else for that matter … but you know we can't … not until we are married … we can privately share affections … if we can ever get a moment alone … but I would never allow other people to know we had … been intimate before marriage …" Charles smiled, squeezing her hands.

"Ahh … but they won't know … they won't know that we are spending a romantic weekend together … they will simply know that we are accompanying Lord and Lady Grantham on their weekend to Cornwall …" Elsie said happily.

"Elsie … I don't understand … how can that happen? Why would we be going with them? For that matter … I had no idea they were going to Cornwall …" Charles said confused.

"It was just confirmed this morning … Robert is taking Cora to a beautiful hotel on the Cornish coast this weekend … and as Cora does not currently have a Ladies Maid, he has asked that I accompany Cora … and well I know that Mr Bates should really attend to Lord Grantham … but he thinks we could easily justify you taking his place …" Elsie explained.

"Does he now? And how would we justify that? It has been many years since I have been a Valet!" Charles said.

"Well I was thinking … we could just tell John the truth … he'll understand … he'll not want to be away from Anna for a weekend either … or alternatively … we could just explain that as this is a short break … it only warrants a couple of staff attending, therefore, in case Robert decides to entertain guests one evening, he would need someone who who could serve at dinner as well as see to his personal needs …" Elsie suggested.

"Ah … you have given this some thought haven't you … but surely Thomas would be better suited to do both of those things than a craggy old Butler?" Charles said.

"Charles … I want to spend the night with the craggy old Butler not Thomas! Are you being deliberately obtuse? Do you not want to accompany me? We'll never get time together at Downton, heaven knows we have tried and failed several times now … can you honestly wait another month until we are married?" Elsie said tetchily, her temperature rising as Charles seemed hell bent on destroying her enthusiasm.

Charles realised he was being an absolute fool. He wanted Elsie more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything in his life. She was offering him the chance to spend a weekend with her, to share a bed with her all night long. Yes, they would be working but they would still enjoy time alone together. He could see he was managing to ruin this moment; she had went from ravaging him to wanting to throttle him within the space of a few minutes. Without another thought, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Cornwall … here we come!" he said, as she hugged him jubilantly.

######

Charles and Elsie were sitting closely together in the train carriage on their way to Talland Bay in Cornwall. It was early on Friday morning and they would be returning on Sunday evening. Charles had hoped they might get some time alone together on the train but it was obviously a popular route and they had been joined by a variety of fellow travellers for their entire journey from Downton. Lord and Lady Grantham were in one of the first class carriages, further up the train.

Currently sat opposite Elsie and Charles were a couple of elderly ladies who had never stopped chatting since they boarded. Charles kept trying to politely ignore them but Elsie had better manners and was engaged in conversation with them. There was also a mother with a young baby sitting beside the women. Charles had his arm around Elsie's shoulder and was gently stroking the top of her arm. Elsie gently rested her hand on his thigh. Although, Charles would have loved to have had Elsie to himself, to be able to smooch with Elsie all the way from Downton to Cornwall, this was still a rare treat, to be able to hold her in his arms, and in public. They were to be married and they were not at the House surrounded by their colleagues and so he thought it was appropriate to be able to share some gentle affection with his girl. Although his mind kept wandering to the much more passionate affections he planned to share with her later.

"Well Mrs Hughes, your beau is certainly sweet on you … " said one of the old ladies.

Elsie laughed, smiling up at Charles who was blushing.

"I hope so … because I am rather sweet on him!" Elsie whispered, pretending Charles could not hear her. He gave her a loving kiss on the temple.

"Aww … he cannot take his eyes off you … he is smitten believe me … my George used to look at me like that, didn't he Betty?" she said to her friend, reminiscing about her late husband.

"Indeed he did Maud … he was a lovely fella your George … I have never seen a pair more in love … they had many happy years together …" the other lady explained.

"Many happy years … he was such a kind man … caring and kind … and very hard-working ... he always supported his family well … and of course … he was an incredible lover!" the lady who they now knew was called Maud exclaimed.

Charles started coughing loudly, choking in shock at this revelation. Elsie stunned too, tried to stifle her laughter. This lady must be in her eighties and she had just come out with that! Elsie looked at the young woman with her baby who giggled as she looked out of the window, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Maud Brown, honestly!" her friend Betty laughed.

"Well he was … being kind and caring is wonderful but it wouldn't have been such a successful marriage if he hadn't also kept me happy in the bedroom …" Maud explained with a twinkle in her eye, followed by more coughs all round.

Elsie chuckled out loud now, she loved that this lady seemed to have no shame. She had obviously had a very happy marriage indeed.

"Well … you were a very lucky lady Mrs Brown!" Elsie said cheerfully. Charles looked down at Elsie, his eyebrows raised to the sky; he could not believe that she would engage in this conversation. He was still stunned and shook his head good-naturedly at Elsie for prolonging this mortifying topic.

"Oh, I can see you are going to be a very lucky lady as well Mrs Hughes … believe me … he's got lovely big hands!" Maud said, pointing to Charles' hands and smiling knowingly.

Elsie shrieked with laughter, she could not help herself, as Charles' jaw dropped open and he looked aghast at the women that surrounded him, who were all chuckling happily in his direction. Elsie continued to laugh as she reached up and kissed Charles on the lips, smiling against his mouth. They could not get to Cornwall soon enough.

######

A car had picked them up at the station and they were on their way to the Talland Grand Hotel. The scenery on route was breath-taking, every bit as stunning as the descriptions Elsie had read in her novels. Elsie loved the countryside and enjoyed being in the heart of the Yorkshire Dales at Downton, but she also loved the sea and this area of Cornwall had both the countryside and the coast to enjoy.

"Isn't it stunning Mrs Hughes?" Cora said from the back of the car, where she was holding hands with Robert.

"Oh … it is Milady … just look at those hills, and the poppies covering those fields …" Elsie said dreamily, as Charles held her hand, enjoying watching Elsie's face light up as she viewed the beautiful scenery outside.

Robert was thrilled that his wife and his close friend were already enjoying the weekend so much. He wanted them both to have a wonderful break.

"Oh look, you can see the bay …" Cora added, looking out of the window to her left.

"Oh my … look at those cliffs and the beautiful colour of the sea … are those fishing boats?" Elsie asked.

"They are indeed … there are lots of little fishing ports nearby …" Charles answered.

"Are there indeed? Have you been reading up Mr Carson?" Elsie jested.

"I have indeed … there is lovely fishing village called Polperro … just a couple of miles walk along the cliffs from Talland Bay … I thought we might walk there … that is if we have time of course …" Charles added, realising that they were here primarily to work, he did not want Lord Grantham to think he was making presumptions.

"Of course you will have time Mr Carson … you and Mrs Hughes will be able to spend much time together this weekend …" Robert said happily.

Cora smiled at her husband; he really was a very kind man. She knew that he had planned this weekend as a treat for her, as a way for them to cement their newly rebuilt relationship and enjoy some much needed time alone together. She was very much looking forward to this romantic break with her husband, and to them becoming even closer once again. However, she also knew that he wanted to ensure this was a special weekend for his friend Mrs Hughes, and Mr Carson. This was his gift to them to show his appreciation for their years of support but particularly, a thank you to Mrs Hughes for her recent friendship. Cora had been more than happy when Robert suggested the Butler and Housekeeper accompany them. Both couples deserved a nice treat.

As the car pulled up, Robert leaned forward conspiratorially to Elsie and Charles, and whispered,

"When I made the booking … I told them that the two valued staff members that were accompanying me were a married couple to ensure you got a double room … I hope this was acceptable?"

Charles blushed bright red and almost choked. Elsie, always more pragmatic, replied,

"Very acceptable Lord Grantham, thank you …"

Robert winked at Elsie, as she smiled back at him. She squeezed Charles' hand and smiled mischievously at him. He was embarrassed but very relieved that there would be no need to sneak along corridors in the middle of the night!

The Grantham's and Elsie and Charles alighted the car, and a bell boy came out of the hotel to collect their luggage.

"I'll just go and check us in Lord Grantham and then we'll take you to your room and get you settled," Charles said, taking control as he headed to the reception. Elsie, Robert and Cora followed. Charles was given two envelopes with keys inside, one for Lord and Lady Grantham and one for Mr and Mrs Carson. He smiled guiltily but happily when this was handed to him. He could not wait until Elsie really was Mrs Carson. He then directed the bell boy accordingly with the luggage and walked over to where Elsie and Lord and Lady Grantham were stood, looking out at the beautiful bay.

"Shall we head up to your room and get you unpacked Lord Grantham? Then perhaps you and Lady Grantham might enjoy a rest before dinner … it has been a long journey …" Charles said courteously. As much as he wanted to drag Elsie straight to their room right now, they needed to fulfil their duties first.

"Lovely … thank you Mr Carson …" Robert smiled.

As the four entered the Grantham's suite, there were gasps all round at just how luxurious it was.

"Oh Robert … it is beautiful, simply beautiful …" Cora said, kissing him on the cheek. She raced out onto the balcony which had a magnificent view of Talland Bay.

"Look at this view Mrs Hughes …" Cora shouted, as Elsie joined her. The sight before them made Elsie quite teary. It was everything she had dreamed of and more. She could not believe how blessed she was to be sharing this weekend, even in some small way, with the Grantham's. Never in her life did she think she would visit somewhere so special, and with the man she loved accompanying her, the man she was lucky enough to be marrying in just a month's time.

The suite was made up of a bedroom with the most spectacular four-poster bed, and a living area with a large sofa and chairs, and then there were two dressing rooms, one for His Lordship, and another for Lady Grantham. Hers had a beautiful dressing table.

"I could live here Robert," Cora smiled as she walked into their bathroom, which included the largest marble bath she had ever seen. Cora could not stop smiling, this was the most romantic setting; Robert could not have chosen a more perfect location for their weekend together.

Robert was thrilled to see Cora so happy and he could not stop looking at that four-poster bed and imagining them together in it later in the evening. He shook his head, it was not the time for such thoughts.

"Would you like some tea Milady, whilst I unpack?" Elsie asked.

"Oh no thank you Mrs Hughes, I'll help you …" Cora answered, following Elsie into her dressing room. The ladies set about unpacking all of the clothes they had so carefully packed at Downton. Cora knew she had brought far too many outfits for a two-night break but she really could not decide exactly what she would need and so she had brought them all. They were wrapped delicately in tissue paper.

"Are you looking forward to this evening Mrs Hughes?" Cora asked, as they continued to place clothes in drawers and in the wardrobe.

Elsie laughed nervously, realising what Cora was asking, and not being used to talking about such matters with her.

"I am Milady … very much … although I am a little nervous …" Elsie answered honestly.

"I am nervous too …" Cora admitted, smiling at Elsie.

"Well … you have a husband who loves you very much and so try not to be nervous … try to just enjoy becoming … reacquainted …" Elsie said smiling. Cora giggled.

"Yes … yes I will … Mr Carson is madly in love with you Mrs Hughes … you have no need to be nervous either …" Cora added gently.

"I know … it's just a big step for us Milady ... I know we should wait until we are married …" Elsie began, she felt she should offer an explanation. She knew Robert was delighted for them but she wasn't sure how Cora might feel.

"Why wait? Robert and I certainly didn't!" Cora said happily. Elsie looked stunned at this information and then burst out laughing herself.

"My, my … well that is good to know!" Elsie said, enjoying this little chat with Cora.

At that moment Elsie unwrapped the most beautiful silk negligée. She held it in the air and looked at it in admiration; it was exquisite. Cora looked excitedly at the garment as well.

"Well … you really do have nothing to be nervous about at all… His Lordship won't be able to resist you in this … " Elsie joked and Cora smiled happily.

The two women came out of the room giggling together, to be met by Robert and Charles.

"All done Mr Carson?" Elsie asked.

"Yes, Lord Grantham is unpacked …" Charles smiled.

"Good… is there anything else we can do for you Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham?" Elsie asked.

"No … nothing at all thank you Mrs Hughes," Robert replied. It felt so odd not to use their first names with each other but both knew that this privilege was for when they were alone, it was incorrect to use such terms in company.

"Right … we shall leave you in peace then … what time would you like us to return to help you get dressed for dinner?" Elsie asked.

His Lordship looked at Lady Grantham and seemed to hesitate, Elsie was not sure why.

"Umm … about 7.00pm? We have a table booked in the restaurant at 8.00pm," Robert finally replied.

"Lovely, well enjoy your rest …" Elsie said happily.

"Good afternoon Milord, Milady," Charles offered.

"Good afternoon Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes," they both replied, smiling animatedly at the Housekeeper and Butler.

######

Elsie and Charles smiled at each other and held hands as they headed upstairs to their room. Grand hotels like this always had rooms on the top floor for servants who were accompanying guests. Whilst in London with the family, they obviously stayed at the Grantham's second home, however Charles, in his early years at Downton, had travelled quite extensively with Robert, and so he was used to boarding in hotels. The rooms upstairs were always clean and practical but contained none of the luxuries of the guest suites. However, as Elsie and Charles happily climbed the stairs they did not care if they were sleeping in a cupboard, just the fact they would be together was wonderful enough.

They paced up and down the staff corridor, looking for their room number. They remained holding hands, stealing quick kisses as they walked. They could not have felt happier.

"What number is it again? We must have gone passed it …" Elsie said, as they had already walked one full length of the corridor.

"It is room 402 …" Charles replied, confused.

"And will it definitely be on this floor?" Elsie asked.

"Well … I presume so … although His Lordship's room was 418 … oh … perhaps they also have some staff rooms on each floor …" Charles said.

Elsie rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head with a smile.

"Come on then …" she said, as she dragged him back down the stairs to the very floor they had just come from. Thank goodness the bell boy had taken their luggage. They located their room easily and Charles opened the door. He then lifted Elsie up into his arms and carried her into the room.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Elsie squealed happily.

"I am carrying Mrs Carson over the threshold …" Charles said delightedly as Elsie chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. As he walked down the narrow passageway to their room, they both kissed each other repeatedly. As they entered the main room they both froze, Charles gently lowered Elsie to the floor as they both looked around the room in shock. They were speechless as they both gazed at an identical suite to the Grantham's.

As Elsie looked in wonder at the balcony, the four-poster bed, the dressing rooms … she noticed a bottle of champagne chilling in some ice, and a note. She reached for the note and handed it to Charles. They stared at each other dumbfounded as Charles read,

_'Dearest Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, thank you so much for everything you have done for our family. This is a small token of our appreciation. We don't wish to see you again until Sunday afternoon when we would be delighted if you would join us for lunch at 2.00pm in the restaurant. The weekend is yours to enjoy, simply relax and have a wonderful time. Warm regards, Lord and Lady Grantham xxx.'_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A warning that the last couple of chapters are going to get a little M-rated – just in case that's not for you. However, they are madly in love so why not?! Hope you enjoy a little racy yet fluffy chapter x **

Chapter 28

"I can't believe they have done this?" Elsie said to Charles, as she continued to gaze at her opulent surroundings.

"It is a rather wonderful surprise …" Charles said, amazed himself.

"What should we do?" Elsie asked.

"What do you mean? Elsie … we should enjoy it, of course …" said Charles smiling, surprised by Elsie's question.

"You think we should stay here? We should have this entire weekend to ourselves? Despite the fact that we are meant to be working?" Elsie said, questioningly.

"Elsie … don't you see … His Lordship never meant for us to be working … he had obviously planned this for us ... well for you really … he obviously wanted to do this for you … anyone can see how much he cares for you …" Charles said warmly. He then stroked her face gently with his hand.

"I am being ridiculous aren't I? Why am I questioning this? I should be enjoying this incredible gift … spending the weekend with the man I love … it's just … well … I am quite overcome Charles …" Elsie concluded. She then thought wryly that no one would believe that Charles was the one ready to enjoy this treat and she was the one worrying about whether this was proper?

"Well then … why don't you go and sit outside on our balcony and enjoy the spectacular view of the bay and I will pour us both a glass of the finest champagne …" Charles began, trying to keep a straight-face.

He then continued, "… and then you can get undressed in your own dressing room … have a soak in our marble bath … and then we can make love in our four-poster bed … "

Elsie picked up on his jesting and added, "… it's like our average day at Downton isn't it?"

They both looked at each other and broke out into the most joyous laughter. Charles lifted Elsie off the ground and twirled her in the air. Elsie clung tightly to him, as they both shrieked with laughter. As he lowered her to the floor, Charles rested his forehead on hers, a contented smile on his face.

"I love you Elsie Hughes," he said.

"I love you too Charles Carson … now get that champagne opened …" she giggled, as she kissed him on the cheek and walked excitedly out to the balcony. She was going to ensure they enjoyed every moment of this weekend.

######

"You are such a lovely man Robert," Cora smiled as they sat outside on their balcony, enjoying the last of the evening sun. Robert looked abashed as Cora leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"It's the least I could do really … Els … Mrs Hughes … has been such a good friend to me Cora … and I wanted her to enjoy a lovely romantic weekend … just as I am enjoying a perfect weekend with my love …" Robert smiled, as he returned her kiss and rubbed his nose against hers, sighing happily.

"I do love you Robert … I never stopped loving you … and I am so glad that we have found our way back …" Cora said, as she held his hand tightly and brought it to her lips.

"I love you too Cora … more than words can say … and I feel so blessed to be here with you … " Robert replied, as he took her hand to his mouth and placed tender kisses on her palm. He then began a trail of kisses up her arm, as Cora shivered. He reached her neck and began to nuzzle, kissing and biting softly, as she grasped his shoulders tightly and breathed happily.

"Robert … why don't we skip dinner … umm … and go straight to dessert …" Cora said teasingly.

Robert looked up at her expectantly, and stuttered, "Do you mean … I didn't want to presume … but do you mean …"

Cora took Robert's lips in hers, kissing him with all of the passion that had been building during their months of separation. She then broke off from the kiss, stood and walked inside, glancing over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

".. what I mean Robert … is that you need to join me in that bed right now and make love to your wife …" Cora said, laughter in her voice.

Robert didn't need asking twice, as he leapt up and chased her inside, as Cora squealed with joy.

######

"Ummm Charles … that feels so good …" Elsie murmured. She sat on Charles' knee, snuggled into his chest, both sitting on the cushion-filled wicker chair on the balcony. Her legs dangled over his legs. They had watched the sun set over the bay and Charles was spoiling Elsie with kisses. His hand caressed her bare legs under her skirt, as he sighed in pleasure at the smoothness of her skin, so silky to his touch. He stroked and tickled her legs as his hand rose higher. As he played happily beneath Elsie's skirt, he kissed a path down her chest to the beautiful swell of her breasts. She had undone several buttons on her blouse to reveal her corset and as her breathing quickened her breasts rose and fell under his warm lips.

"Let's go to bed Elsie … I want you so much …" Charles groaned against her breasts.

"Oh Charles … I want you too but … umm … we have a dinner reservation … umm … Charles …. we have to get ready for dinner …" Elsie prompted him, as she murmured with pleasure.

"Oh forget dinner Elsie …please … I want you … " he panted as his hand travelled higher up her leg.

"Charles! You were the one that said we should go to dinner … to make a night of this …" Elsie reminded him.

"Well I am a bloody fool … why on earth do you ever listen to me Elsie … I must be mad …." Charles said, as Elsie laughed and he continued to suck and softly nibble her breasts; somehow, Elsie noticed, he had managed to undo several hooks on her corset without her noticing.

"Charles … we have booked now … we can't not turn up … anyway … how often do we get the chance to have dinner together in a fancy restaurant … it'll be a real treat …" Elsie said excitedly. She longed to go to bed with Charles but she also wanted this night to last forever, and dinner with Charles would be the perfect beginning to a wonderful night.

Charles let out a long groan as he looked up into her beautiful, smiling face. He knew he was beaten as he smiled and gently shook his head. Elsie giggled and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

"You are not helping young lady …" Charles groaned.

"Oh Charles … we have all weekend to enjoy each other … we'll just have a quick bite to eat and then we can make love all night long …" Elsie beamed, as Charles growled once again.

######

Elsie and Charles sat in the restaurant, enjoying a glass of red wine.

"Is their cellar up to your standards Charles?" Elsie teased.

"I must say they have a fine selection … and this Malbec is very good … it has real depth and an almost treacle taste … " Charles smiled happily, as he took another sip.

Elsie touched his cheek lovingly, he is so cute when he gets enthusiastic about wine, she thought. They were having a lovely time and Elsie was glad they had made it down to dinner. Charles looked so handsome and sexy is his evening suit; it was all she could do not to kiss him right there in the restaurant. They had been given one of the little booths in the restaurant. Elsie had been so pleased to be seated here as it meant she could sit right beside her man, rather than across from him. Elsie ran her hand up and down his thigh, leaning into him.

"Elsie … if you want me to be able to focus on dinner you are going to have to stop doing that …" Charles said smiling, yet he continued to caress her naked shoulder as his arm stretched out behind her.

"You look breath-taking Elsie …" he whispered, as he dropped a kiss to the bare shoulder that was pressing into his side. She looked exquisite in her purple dress, daringly cut to reveal the most sensual shoulders and neck. Charles swallowed hard at this thought. Elsie would never wear something so revealing at Downton but it was perfect for the extravagant surroundings of this hotel. He could see the teasing gap between her breasts at her neckline and he could only dream about how he was going to ravage her later. A low moan passed his lips.

"Charles … whatever is the matter!" Elsie giggled, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"You look so gorgeous Elsie … I honestly don't know what a stunning woman like you is doing with an old goat like me …" he said, mesmerised by Elsie.

"I think you'll find that you are the most handsome and sexy man that ever walked this earth Charles Carson …" Elsie beamed, as she ran her hand more firmly up his leg.

"Oh god Elsie …" he moaned, and just then the waitress arrived with their dinner.

Charles smiled politely as the waitress gave the most detailed description of their meals as she placed their plates in front of them. Elsie was sure that she fancied Charles; she seemed to spend far too long at their table, gazing at him. She had already been back to refill their wine glasses at least three times. Therefore, as Charles continued to listen intently to the waitress, Elsie raised her hand even higher. Charles shot her a stunned look. He licked his lips, trying desperately to keep calm as he turned back to the waitress who was still talking. Elsie was feeling naughty, and thankfully her hand was out of sight under the tablecloth, as she ran her fingers over Charles' most sensitive part. Charles jerked, hitting the table with his hand. The waitress jumped at the loud bang.

"Oh I am sorry … so very sorry …" Charles breathed, trying to regulate his breathing. He stared accusingly at Elsie who looked back at him with the most innocent smile, letting her tongue gently tease her lips as she smiled at him.

"Are you alright Sir?" the waitress asked concerned. Charles had suddenly turned very red and flustered. Elsie smiled at him as she continued to caress him.

"Yes I am fine … just fine!" Charles said, his voice raising several octaves as he shouted the last 'fine!' as Elsie began to fondle him more enthusiastically. She had to admit, exciting Charles in this way, in public, and in front of the waitress, was making her very hot and excited too.

"Are you sure Charles? You do look a little agitated?" Elsie said cheekily, biting her lip as she traced her fingers up and down the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Do I now? I wonder why that is?" he answered ironically, as he glared at Elsie, his breathing becoming very erratic.

"Shall I get you a glass of water Sir?" the waitress asked. She was still looking soppily at him Elsie noted. He definitely had an admirer.

"Yes, yes, please … that would be most appreciated …" Charles said, still in a higher pitch than normal, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand to try and calm down.

As the waitress dashed off to get the water, Charles turned to Elsie, who simply smiled coyly at him.

"You are a little minx Elsie Hughes!" Charles groaned, as he kissed Elsie forcefully on the mouth. There was nothing innocent, sweet or romantic about the kiss; it was sheer animal lust, a response to her teasing and the desire that had been building between the pair all evening. She raised her hand from his lap and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him to her as he devoured her mouth. Now it was Elsie that was moaning, as she pressed herself up against him.

"Water Sir?" the waitress said, as the pair broke apart dazed and ruffled.

######

Robert and Cora lay exhausted but joyful in their four poster bed. Their bodies entwined in a happy heap, both smiling dreamily, wrapped up in each other's arms. Cora softly caressed Robert's chest as he traced patterns on her arms, her back, and her neck as he lovingly kissed her hair. They both sighed intermittently, lulled into a contented haze after making-love so tenderly and slowly, pouring all of their passion and care into this most loving act. The nightmare year they had endured, fading into the past as they both looked ahead with enthusiasm and happiness.

"Umm Robert … I have never felt so happy …" Cora sighed.

"Me neither, my love … " Robert replied.

"Do you think Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson are having just as much fun?" Cora asked, giggling.

"Oh … I have no doubt they are!" Robert replied, as the couple laughed warmly as they drifted off to sleep.

######

Elsie and Charles somehow managed to eat half of their meal before they finally gave up, hurriedly paid the bill and made their way swiftly upstairs. They were holding hands and literally leaping up the stairs two at a time. As they reached the second floor, still two floors to go, Charles pulled Elsie to him as he kissed her passionately, running his hands all over her back and then up into her hair. Elsie's hands ran under his jacket, loving the feel of his strong muscles through his shirt as she gripped his back. Her hands then cupped his face as she pulled his mouth hard down onto her lips, breathing heavily as she let her tongue tease his mouth, biting his lips softly as he moaned against her.

"Oh my … Charles … we need to get to the room … I need you …" Elsie panted. The entire evening had been one long teasing round of foreplay; she really did not think she could last much longer, she needed Charles now.

"Oh Elsie … Elsie … I have never wanted anyone more … I have to have you right now …" Charles said, breathlessly, as he scooped her up off the ground, at the same time as he bunched her dress, lifting her so her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He groaned loudly as her groin pressed against his throbbing manhood. He stumbled forward so she was pressed hard up against the wall to give him some friction as he moaned her name over and over again, his head buried in her breasts.

"Charles … oh my goodness … Charles … we cannot do this here …" she panted, as she bit down hard on his neck to muffle her cries. He groaned lustfully at the pleasurable pain of her teeth, marking his skin.

"Charles! Put me down … we need to get to our room … someone will hear us …" Elsie gasped, thinking she would give anything to make love right here but thankfully she was still aware that this was highly improper!

"Charles!" she shouted a further time, finally rousing Charles from his lust-filled haze. He lowered her gently to the floor, his breathing loud and irregular as he smiled mischievously at Elsie.

She kissed him soundly and then gasped, "Come on … let's run!"

Elsie gripped his hand and bounded up the stairs, with more energy and speed than she knew she possessed. They reached the 4th floor in a matter of seconds and after a furious few moments as Charles desperately tried to get the key in lock, the door opened and they both fell inside, with Charles kicking the door shut with his foot. There was a surge of action as arms grasped and reached for each other, ripping off clothes, buttons flying everywhere, as garment by garment Elsie and Charles revealed themselves to each other.

Finally, both stood naked in each other's arms as Elsie wound her hands through his hair once more, pressing her breasts hard against the soft hairs of his chest. He grasped her bottom as he pushed his hard length against her, grinding against the warm heat of her centre as he kneaded the soft, curvy cheeks in his hands. He was so close now. Elsie sucked and licked his lips, gasping against his mouth as she began to lose control. She dragged him backwards and onto the bed, as he climbed over her, parting her legs with his hand as he rested between them. As one hand caressed her breasts, the other gripped her leg, winding it around his waist. He sucked and kissed her lips with such lust, such desire and Elsie felt herself becoming undone in his arms. As she shuddered underneath him she gasped,

"Now Charles … please now!"

"God yes Elsie … yes my precious … yes…" he growled as, in one thrust, they became one. They established a glorious rhythm as they both let themselves fall over the edge, screaming and moaning as they reached the most exquisite climax together.

As they lay in a crumpled heap, breathing heavily and barely conscious, Charles leaned back on the bed and drew Elsie onto his chest. He enclosed her in an exhausted embrace, tracing his hand down her face, and kissing her so softly and reverently on the lips, a complete contrast to their exertions of moments earlier, that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you Elsie," Charles said happily.

"I love you too Charles," Elsie beamed.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed- I am so grateful. Thank you also to Mona Love and Happyheart2 for providing inspiration for this chapter. One more chapter to go after this one and the m-rated warning still stands! Enjoy x**

Chapter 29

Elsie and Charles began to wake, still curled up together in a happy bundle in their bed. Elsie purred dreamily against his chest, teasingly scratching her fingers through his soft chest hair and resting her leg over his. Charles was still half-asleep as she reached up and began to kiss his neck, and along his jaw. She enjoyed being in control and she reached down and began to fondle him under the covers. She was impressed to note that he was surprisingly alert, and aroused, at this early hour. As she softly stroked him, he twitched and became further aroused.

"Ummm … what a way to wake up?" Charles laughed happily. As he threw Elsie onto her back, unable to lie passively for a moment longer. Elsie shrieked joyfully.

"I thought you were still asleep Charles …" Elsie giggled.

"… and you thought you would have your wicked way with me?" he laughed.

"… well I thought I would try!" Elsie replied, kissing him hungrily on the lips. Charles smiled against her lips.

"Good morning by the way …" Charles said cheerfully, as an after-thought, as he began kissing his way down her body.

"Umm good morning Charles …" Elsie whimpered as he reached her breasts.

Charles withdrew the cover so that he could see every inch of her. He wanted to worship her beautiful body. Elsie could not help but be embarrassed, despite the intimacies they had shared, she felt quite unsure of her body now that she was on show, and in broad-daylight. Charles sensed her hesitation as he nuzzled her breasts.

"Elsie … you are the most beautiful woman … you have the most glorious body … so perfect …" he groaned, as his hands continued to play with her nipples, sucking, biting softly and then kissing them tenderly. Elsie could feel herself becoming undone yet again.

"I am not a young girl anymore Charles … umm … my body …" she began, as she ran her hand through his hair, clutching his head to her chest.

" … is flawless … just breath-taking … and I am going to kiss every inch of it …" Charles breathed, as he set about doing just that.

He looked up into her eyes as he rose to kiss her mouth, her temple, her nose. Elsie smiled dreamily, how could she not believe him when he looked at her with such love? He then kissed her neck, her shoulders, her throat, as she arched against him. He raised both of her arms, forming a path of tiny kisses down each until he drew her fingers into his mouth, sucking and caressing them. Elsie had no response other than to purr gently in his arms. This time was so different to the hurried, hot and needy love of the previous evening. Last night had been wonderful but as Charles kissed a path down her stomach to reach her centre, he was slow, so deliberate, and he demonstrated his reverence and devotion to her as he covered her with soft kisses and touches. Elsie moaned loudly as Charles kissed her centre; to kiss her there felt so intimate, so personal. Her hips bucked towards him as his tongue teased her.

"Oh Charles …" she moaned, as his hands cupped her bottom, kneading her slowly as his tongue continued to please her. She raised her legs and wrapped them tightly around his neck, as she writhed underneath him, her hands gripping the sheets as his fingers joined his tongue, fondling her firmly and confidently as her entire body began to quiver.

"Oh Charles … my gorgeous man … Charles …" she moaned, as he sucked harder, pushing his fingers in deeper to arouse her fully. Elsie gripped the back of his head more tightly as she crushed him against her, reaching the most intense climax as she screamed his name for the whole of Cornwall to hear.

"Charles! Ohhh yes! Charles! Yes! I love you Charles!" she shouted as she fell back on the bed, her body limp and content. Charles rested his head against her inner thigh, as his breathing settled and he savoured this precious moment, Elsie running her hands through his hair so lovingly and with such gratitude.

#######

Cora and Robert enjoyed a lazy morning and breakfast on their balcony. It was absolute bliss to spend time together, without the frenetic activity of Downton. Even when their family were in London, they were always surrounded by their maids, footmen and so on. Robert realised that they were never truly alone, just the two of them … until now that is. Robert smiled as he sat happily, sipping his tea.

"And what are you smiling at Lord Grantham?" Cora teased, at ease with Robert in a way she had not been for years.

"I was just thinking … this must be the first time we have actually been alone in decades ..." Robert smiled.

"Robert …. it hasn't been that long!" Cora joked.

"No … no … I didn't mean that … I meant … just the two of us … without a Ladies Maid … or a Valet … I like it …." Robert said sincerely.

"I like it too … although my hair is a mess … I cannot remember the last time I had to do it myself!" Cora chuckled.

"It's beautiful … much more natural … you look perfect …" Robert sighed, as he kissed her hand fondly.

"Thank you … " Cora blushed.

There was a knock at the door and Robert jumped up to answer it, and returned with an enormous bouquet of cream roses, Cora's favourite.

"Oh Robert ... you didn't have to do that …" Cora grinned as she stood up and gave him the warmest kiss. She then took the flowers from him and admired the beautiful bouquet.

"I am afraid I didn't Cora … perhaps you have a secret admirer …" Robert smiled. Cora looked surprised, as she found a card attached to the bouquet.

"Here … read this …" Cora said handing the envelope to Robert.

_'Lord and Lady Grantham. We will never be able to repay your kindness but wanted to offer a small gesture of our thanks. Thank you for the most wonderful weekend. We hope that you are both enjoying a delightful break and we look forward to lunch tomorrow. With regards, Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes xxx.'_

Robert smiled delightedly, thrilled that his friend was having such a marvellous time. Cora, seeing his joy, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a lovely hug.

"Shall we go for a walk Robert … along the beach perhaps …" Cora asked, enjoying the freedom of being away from Downton. Robert was right, they were never alone and whilst leading a house like Downton brought many privileges, it was also very restrictive.

"Lovely …" Robert said enthusiastically.

######

Elsie stood, looking out at the view, gazing in wonder at the sight before her. It was stunning; the roaming cliffs, the bluest sea she had ever seen, the lines of fishing boats coming home with their daily catch. She looked down at the golden sands as she could barely believe she was here, in this most perfect moment with Charles. They had enjoyed breakfast in bed, followed by a happy doze after her delightful morning treat; she smiled hazily thinking how Charles had spoiled her. It was now mid-morning. She was standing in a long, cream silk nightgown that she had bought for this weekend. It was simple and sleek, glancing off her curves, the silk cascaded to the floor. It had thin, elegant straps and a more intricate lace bodice that cupped her breasts.

Charles crept up behind and her and glided his arms around her waist. Elsie sighed and leaned happily back against his chest. She wound her arms over his and they both looked out towards the sea.

"It is such a beautiful view Charles …" Elsie said happily.

"I have never seen a more beautiful view …" Charles agreed, but then Elsie laughed as she realised where his eyes were fixed.

"I meant this view …" Elsie said, pointing out to the sea. Charles giggled, his mouth already kissing her shoulder.

"That too …" he mumbled. Elsie laughed.

As he kissed her neck, she felt him gathering her nightgown, so that the silk rose up her legs, reaching her thighs. With one hand he bunched the silk at her waist as he pressed himself against her. It was only then that Elsie realised he was completely naked as she felt his warm skin against her bottom.

Charles groaned as he discovered that Elsie was wearing nothing under her gown; this woman drives me wild, he thought. He instantly hardened as he pressed against her bottom, his hand around her waist as his other reached up to fondle her breast through the silk and lace. Elsie could feel his hardness pressing into her backside; he was such a large man and she could feel him twitch and jerk as he rubbed up against her. As his breathing and groans intensified, she knew that he wanted her.

"Here Charles? On the balcony?" Elsie asked, quite shocked but also very excited.

"Oh god yes … right here Elsie and I am afraid this won't take long … I am already …. Ohhhhhh …." Charles groaned as she ground her bottom against him, leaning back to grip his face with one hand as she kissed him furiously, still with her back pressed to his chest. She pressed and writhed so hard against him, wickedly teasing him as she felt him starting to lose control. With one hand he gripped her waist holding himself flush to her, the other grew frantic as he fondled her breasts with an urgency that thrilled Elsie.

"Oh Charles … we'll have to be quiet … other guests might hear …" Elsie breathed, becoming hot and aroused, as he pushed one strap off her arm, so that her gown fell down at one side, revealing a delicious breast. The cool sea air felt wonderful against her body as she shivered against Charles.

"I'll try my best … but I can't promise …" Charles gasped, as he took her completely by surprise by entering her in one long thrust, as he let out the loudest and most guttural moan she had ever heard.

Elsie screamed at the top of her voice, unable to remain silent, his size filling her completely as she leant back and clenched both hands around his neck. Charles moaned louder and louder as he thrust in and out, the softness of Elsie's skin, coupled with the feel of silk and lace crushed against his chest and the firmest of her bouncing breasts under his hands was more than he had ever dared dream. In one final crescendo they both shouted the others name loudly across the bay as they came together in a perfect burst of love.

######

Cora was having a lie-down following their walk. Robert was happily reading in the arm chair in their room. This weekend had been the best idea he had had in a long time; and Elsie could not have chosen a more perfect location he thought happily.

His thoughts turned to his close friend; she had been his rock over recent weeks. He really did not know how he had ever coped without her in his life. He had never had a close friend before. He had made friends at boarding school but he had long ago lost touch with them and as an adult he had never had more than acquaintances in his life. He loved spending time with Elsie; she was sensitive and caring and also completely honest. She also made him laugh so much with her Scottish fire and wit. He was so pleased that he was able to give her this weekend with Mr Carson; she deserved to be treated like a lady and she deserved to have time alone with her love. Robert hoped that Elsie would always be part of his life and hoped that they would always be friends.

He decided to finish his book outside on the balcony to enjoy the sea breeze. It was mid-morning and he and Cora planned to go for lunch in the restaurant, having had all of their meals in their room until now. He eased himself into the comfortable chair and continued to read. There was a stillness as he looked over the bay, with only the sounds of passing seagulls breaking the silence.

Robert was distracted from his book as he thought he heard a noise in the distance; it sounded like someone was shouting. He continued to read. The voice was getting louder. Robert could not work out if it was a man or a woman. He then realised it was both, he could hear two voices. Were they arguing? He wondered. He continued to read but the voices could still be heard. It did not sound like an argument. Robert then blushed bright red as he realised what he could hear; it was a couple in the throes of passion. He giggled, shocked that they were so vocal. Had they left their door open onto the balcony? Or were they actually on the balcony? Robert wondered. It was certainly an idea for later, he smiled naughtily.

Robert nearly fell off his seat when he heard the next words as clear as if they were standing on the balcony next to him; 'Charles!' and 'Elsie!' rang out across the bay. He covered his face in shock as he happily noted that his dear friend Elsie was definitely enjoying her weekend.

######

Elsie and Charles lay together, completely worn-out, in their bed. They lay facing each other, their faces only an inch apart as they both reached out and softly stroked, caressed and touched the other. Elsie ran her fingers down Charles' arm, feeling the muscles that had built up through years of carrying trays of food and drinks. Charles lightly caressed her face, tracing her lips with his fingers. Neither spoke, they both simply enjoyed gently exploring each other's bodies. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Charles said, annoyed that someone had interrupted their special moment.

"I don't know but you better go and see …" Elsie said, thinking there was no way that she was moving. She did not think she could move even if she wanted to, so exhausted and spent was she from today's activities.

"Let's just ignore it …" Charles said, as the person knocked a second time.

"Charles go on … we can't ignore it …" Elsie said, trying to push him off the bed to get him moving.

"I can't go to the door like this …." Charles said, lifting the covers to emphasise the fact that he was naked.

Elsie moaned happily at the sight before her. He really was in great shape. She looked dreamily at his chest, so strong and manly, and his toned and muscular legs, and then she looked at 'it'; she really could not help herself. She sighed happily as she recalled the pleasure it had brought her.

"Elsie!" Charles laughed, as she watched her admiring his most intimate part. Elsie giggled.

"Go on … before I get any more ideas …" Elsie teased, as Charles reached across and began kissing her passionately. With great difficulty, she pushed him off and gave him a mock-stern look as he shook his head gently and got out of bed. He hastily tied his dressing gown as he opened the door to their room. Elsie was hidden from view as she lay naked in bed.

"Good afternoon Sir," the man said. He was dressed very formally and was obviously one of the managers at the hotel. Charles felt distinctly under-dressed in his dressing gown, not to mention deeply embarrassed not to be dressed at this hour.

"Good afternoon," Charles replied, as formally as he could muster, as he stood half-naked.

"My name is Mr Fisher … I am the Assistant Manager of the hotel ... Sir … there is nothing … I mean … it is nothing serious … but I am afraid … there is something …. the thing is … " The man was babbling and seemed very nervous.

Elsie sat up in bed and listened intently, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Mr Fisher … how may I help you?" Charles asked kindly, hoping to ease his discomfort. He could only be in his late twenties, Charles thought.

"It's just … well … there has been a small complaint … I am sure it is nothing … but there is an elderly couple next door … and they wanted us to ask you … you and your good lady wife ... if …" Mr Fisher trailled off again.

"Ask us what?" Charles said, genuinely confused.

Elsie covered her mouth in shock; she then moved her hands to cover her face, mortified as she had realised what was coming next.

"Ask you to be a little quieter … less enthusiastic … oh dear … this is very difficult … I am sorry Sir …" Mr Fisher said, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

" … quieter … less enthusiastic … what on earth do you mean?" Charles said, growing increasingly exasperated.

Elsie buried her face in the pillows. She was blushing furiously and yet had a fit of the giggles as she knew only too well what Mr Fisher was alluding to; what made it even funnier was Charles' total naïvety about the matter.

Mr Fisher looked at Charles, panicked, but realised he would just have to spit it out. He took a huge breath and said,

"… they can hear you making love Sir … they can hear screams and shouts … they said the noises have been going on all night and day … and they asked if you and your wife could perhaps tone it down a little Sir … as they cannot get any sleep …"

Charles stood, jaw-dropping open as he looked at the young man. He had never been more mortified in his life. He did not know how to reply to that, as he heard the muffled laughter of Elsie from their bed. Charles smiled inwardly, despite his humiliation, as he heard Elsie's delighted squeals. He thought seriously about going to get her so that she could share in this most embarrassing moment; the moment Charles Carson, Butler of Downton, was chastised for making love too energetically and loudly. A small swell of pride came over him; they had been so loud that they had been heard through the walls!

"I do apologise Sir … we had no idea that we could be heard … we will monitor our volume on all further such occasions …." Charles said, as formally as possible.

Elsie shrieked even louder from the bed, she thought she might die of happiness as bursts of laughter escaped her. Charles shook his head good-naturedly at Mr Fisher as the peals of laughter continued to be heard from their bedroom.

"I will also ensure that my wife is less raucous … she is somewhat of a fiery Scot!" Charles added teasingly, for Elsie's benefit. He knew she would kill him for that comment but it was worth it to see her fire.

Mr Fisher had the good grace to chuckle.

"Thank you Sir … and sorry to have bothered you … I hope I didn't interrupt anything …" he said, winking at Charles as he headed off down the corridor. The cheek of the man, Charles thought.

Charles closed the door and walked back into the bedroom, where he found a hysterical Elsie lying on their bed, tears of laughter streaming down her face. He beamed down at his love, chuckling loudly and swiftly climbed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and tickling her playfully. Elsie squealed as Charles kissed her lustily as he pulled her in tightly.

"Charles … we have to be quiet!" she gasped, as she returned his furious kisses.

"That will be impossible I am afraid my love … but just so you know … you are going to the door next time!" he laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful support in following and reviewing this story. I am very grateful for all of your encouragement. Hope you enjoy this final chapter x**

Chapter 30

Elsie and Charles lay snuggled together in bed, spooned together with Elsie's back resting tightly against his chest. He had his arms draped around her waist as he held her closely. It was Sunday morning and so far they had enjoyed a blissful weekend. It had been a weekend full of romance, love-making and gorgeous food and drink. They were both awake but happy to linger, enjoying this warm embrace.

"What shall we do this morning then?" Elsie said happily.

"Umm … now that you ask …" Charles teased, moving his hand to caress the underside of her breasts.

"Charles Carson … where do you get the energy …you are incorrigible!" Elsie laughed. They had made love so many times over the weekend that she had lost count. Not that she was complaining, she thought dreamily.

"It's the effect you have on me Elsie Hughes … " he smiled, as he cuddled her to him more closely and continued to stroke her chest, running his other hand up and down her thigh.

"Tell you what … why don't I run you a nice bath … and if you are very lucky … I might join you …." Elsie purred.

"Ummm … yes please …" Charles growled.

Elsie jumped out of bed, as Charles groaned loudly, admiring her naked form. She turned towards him with a mischievous smile, wiggling her hips at him, no longer self-conscious about showing her body to him. Elsie knew her body was a little rounder than it used to be and things were not quite as toned and pert, however Charles had made her feel so loved, so desirable, that she was no longer anxious about her body. He loved her just the way she was.

######

Elsie knew this would be the last chance Charles and she would have to enjoy some time alone together at the hotel. She was sad that their weekend was coming to an end but felt so blessed to have had this time with Charles. She was determined to give him one last treat, as she filled the bath with the most gorgeous bathing oils and lit the little candles at the side of the room. She tested the water to make sure it was just the right temperature.

She went into her dressing room and put on a very simple but attractive short shift. It was all she needed for the fun she had planned. She walked into the bedroom only to be met by another growl from her man.

Charles looked lustily at Elsie, he could see through her flimsy shift and he could quite clearly see that she was not wearing another thing.

"Come along Charles … time for your bath …" she breathed sexily. Charles leapt up off the bed as she took hold of his hand and led him into the bathroom. He reached out to grasp her close but she smiled teasingly at him and wagged her finger, as she kept him at arm's length. She was determined to take her time, to savour the final few hours they had together. She guided him to step into the beautifully scented water. He did so happily and lay back against one end of the bath tub. At first, Elsie simply sat on the edge of the bath, as she leaned across his chest, and used the cloth and the soap to bathe him. She ran the cloth up and down his chest in measured strokes, water falling down his body soothingly. Charles closed his eyes and lay back enjoying being lulled in this way.

Elsie then dropped the cloth into the water and walked to stand at the end of the bath, behind Charles. She began to massage his shoulders and neck, as Charles rumbled contentedly. She rubbed a little lavender oil on her hands and continued her ministrations, this time running her hands over his shoulders and down his strong chest. Charles grasped her arms and tried to pull her into the water with him. Elsie squealed in delight but resisted him; determined to stay in control. She raised her hands to his scalp, continuing to massage him. Charles let out a sigh,

"Umm … that feels good Elsie …"

"I am glad to hear it my love … I want to spoil you … to pleasure you as you have me …" Elsie purred as she ran her hands up and down his neck, across his shoulders and then again down his chest, touching and tweaking his nipples as she covered his neck in tiny, sweet kisses. Charles gripped her hands as they moved over his chest. She could feel his heartbeat as it raced faster under her hands.

"Elsie … my love … please join me …" he pleaded.

"I will soon love … no rush …" she whispered into his ear, as she gently nibbled his earlobe, her hand still fondling his chest. She knew this was a sensitive area for Charles and she watched as his body bucked in the water as she caressed his ear. He gripped the sides of the bath as he struggled to keep control.

Elsie ran her hands along his arms as she continued to spoil him, she could hear his breathing was becoming more erratic under her touch. She walked around to the side of the bath and sat on the edge again. He gazed at her with the most lustful eyes as she reached down under the water and took him in her hands. Again, his body jerked sharply, sending a wave of water over the edge of the tub. Elsie smiled as she continued to run her fingers up and down his most sensitive part.

"Elsie … oh … Elsie … I cannot last much longer … please …" he begged.

Elsie released him and stepped into the bath, not removing her shift. She slowly straddled him, watching his thrilled face as the water soaked through her shift, making it completely see-through. She could feel him throbbing against her as she leaned forward rubbing her breasts against his face as he moaned quietly as he licked and sucked her nipples through the soaked material; his hands roaming up her thighs, rubbing her bottom and then sliding under her shift to caress her back. She could feel him trembling underneath her. It was time. She leant back stroking his face lovingly with her hand and without breaking her gaze with his deep brown eyes, she lowered herself onto him. He shuddered as he felt her tightening around him. As the pair picked up their rhythm, thrashing up and down as more and more water escaped the bath tub, their cries grew louder and louder.

"Oh god … they are going to complain again!" Elsie panted, as she shrieked in pleasure as Charles thrust into her.

"Let them … oh god … Elsie … let them …" Charles thundered as he gripped her hips tightly and in one final thrust. Elsie felt her release consume her, as Charles followed, holding her tightly to his chest as he shouted her name and spilled inside her. They both lay together in the lukewarm water, their breathing gradually calming, with the happiest smiles.

######

Cora and Robert were sitting in the restaurant, waiting for Charles and Elsie to arrive. They held hands, Robert lightly stroking his thumb across her palm.

"Thank you Robert … thank you for the most perfect weekend …" Cora said sincerely.

"It was my absolute pleasure," he smiled, reaching across to gently kiss her lips.

"Oh there they are …" Cora said delightedly, as Charles and Elsie entered the restaurant. Cora watched them walk across the room, her eyes particularly focused on Mrs Hughes. Only another woman could tell the subtle difference, the way the Housekeeper walked with a little more sway, her head held a little higher. Cora smiled, noting that Mrs Hughes had definitely had a satisfying weekend with Mr Carson.

Elsie smiled at the Grantham's across the restaurant as they walked to join them. Charles had taken her hand as they had left their room, and he continued to proudly hold it as they made their way to the table. Elsie's eyes settled on Her Ladyship, grinning as she noticed the blush on her face, the beaming smile and the way she held Robert's hand. Elsie giggled, noting that Lady Grantham had certainly had an agreeable weekend with her husband.

As they reached the table, Robert stood as he warmly greeted the pair, kissing Elsie on the cheek and shaking Charles' hand. Elsie was used to such affection from Robert but, as always, Charles was surprised to be welcomed in such a way. He hesitated, realising he should probably also kiss Cora. She rose from her seat, smiling at Charles and so he took a deep breath and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Elsie followed, giving Cora a warm kiss on the cheek. Cora hugged her in return and whispered in her ear,

"Good weekend?"

"Oh yes …wonderful … and you?" Elsie replied.

"Marvellous!" Cora grinned. As both women giggled knowingly.

Charles and Robert remained standing as the ladies sat down first, they were then seated beside them. The atmosphere was a little awkward at first, despite the pleasantries that passed between the couples and the sincere thanks from Elsie and Charles. After all, they were not used to sitting at a table together; Elsie was used to ensuring the table was set for the Grantham's and Charles was used to serving them. Despite this, once the initial discomfort had eased, the couples fell into a friendly banter, helped along by a glass or two of the finest wine. As the waitress brought their main course to the table, Elsie looked up and realised it was the same waitress that had served them on their first night in the hotel.

"Oh hello Sir … are you feeling better?" she asked, smiling at Charles.

Cora and Robert looked at Charles inquisitively. Charles looked flummoxed whilst Elsie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes … yes … I am quite well thank you …" Charles stuttered, hoping that would be the end of the matter.

"Have you not been well Mr Carson?" Cora asked, concerned.

Charles was about to speak but the waitress answered before he had the chance,

"Mr Carson was quite faint the other evening … " she added. Elsie let out a little giggle, as she rested her hand on Charles' knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at Elsie warningly, his eyes telling her not to start that again; those wandering hands were what got him into this trouble in the first place!

"I was just feeling a little hot … I was fine honestly …" Charles reasoned, relieved when the waitress finally left their table.

"Was this last night?" Cora continued. Oh dear, Charles thought, please let us not talk about this. He could feel his cheeks flushing pink.

"No … it was on Friday evening Milady… we came to the restaurant for dinner … and Charles got a little hot and bothered …" Elsie teased. Charles raised his eyebrows in shock at her a suggestive comment. Elsie simply smiled innocently at him. Charles could not help but chuckle at the delighted grin on her face.

"And we know whose fault that was … don't we?" he replied cheerfully, stretching his arm around Elsie's shoulders and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Cora and Robert both caught each other's eye, smiling joyfully at the obvious love between Elsie and Charles. Cora squeezed Robert's hand as they continued to gaze happily at their Butler and Housekeeper.

######

It would soon be time to leave the hotel to catch the train back to Yorkshire. However, as they enjoyed the last of their wine in the lounge, the pianist began to play a beautiful waltz. A few couples around the room were already dancing, as Robert glanced at Cora and she nodded gently. He stood and walked across to Elsie,

"May I?" he said, as he held out his hand. She smiled at her friend and gladly took his hand, giving Charles a gentle squeeze on his knee as she got up. As Robert and Elsie headed to the dance floor, Charles, ever the gentleman, asked Cora to dance. She was thrilled to accept. Robert joyously twirled Elsie around the floor, as she smiled in his arms.

"Robert … I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have given me this weekend …" Elsie began.

"Shush now … you have nothing to thank me for …" Robert said, modestly batting away her thanks.

"… Robert … I have everything to thank you for … you organising this weekend … it was such a special thing to do for us Robert … to do for me …" Elsie said, tears welling in her eyes.

Robert heard his own voice crack, as he replied, "Elsie … I wanted to do this for you … you are my best friend … and I owe you so much … if I had not had your support these past few months … I really don't know what I would have done …"

Robert could see Elsie's eyes were full of emotion and he was also having to swallow hard to stop himself losing control. He held her waist tightly as he smiled down at her.

" … I was glad to be there for you Robert … and you were there for me also … we were both blessed to have each other … but thank you so much … because I will never forget this weekend as long as I live …" Elsie concluded, reaching up and giving him a loving hug. He held her tightly and kissed her hair happily.

They resumed their dancing but Elsie noted a twinkle in Robert's eye, she knew he was up to something,

"What?" she asked, smiling suspiciously at him.

"Nothing … nothing at all …" he began, grinning mischievously at her. He then continued,

"… I was just thinking … I am sure you won't ever forget this weekend … I am sure you particularly won't forget the balcony …"

Elsie looked at him perplexed. Robert smiled at Elsie warmly, as he watched realisation finally dawning on her face, as her eyes shot open and her cheeks flushed pink.

"You heard?" Elsie shrieked, totally mortified as she scrunched her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry … your secret is safe with me!" Robert said joyfully, as both dissolved into fits of laughter as Cora and Charles smiled at them from the other side of the dance floor, blissfully ignorant about the cause of their glee.

######

As they sipped the last of their wine, before beginning their journey home to Downton, the two couples could not have felt more at ease or happier. Robert and Cora had rediscovered their love and devotion for one another; their marriage now happy and secure once again. They had rekindled their passion and looked forward to many more wonderful years together. Whereas Charles and Elsie were thrilled to be at the start of their life together, their love and commitment to each other finally acknowledged, as their dear friendship had blossomed into romance, desire and unreserved love. It had been a long journey for the pair but as they sat together, with joy in their hearts, they had no regrets, only excitement for their future. They would be married in just over three weeks and they looked ahead eagerly to a life filled with joy, laughter and no doubt much fire and passion.

As Elsie looked at Charles, her heart soared with love; as she gave him a sweet, devoted kiss. She then turned to Robert, her cherished and yet most unlikely friend, smiling warmly at him. She raised her glass, as the others joined her, and gave a toast,

"To friendship!"

The End.


End file.
